A Path Not Taken
by HK-Revan
Summary: Given a second chance, will Anakin resist the fall to the darkside? Or will he fall regardless. The visions are taking a toll and ObiWan doesn't know what to do. What can you do when you are losing your mind? No Slash.
1. Master Windu's new do

A Path Not Taken

During Revenge of the Sith and during Attack of the Clones

Summary: Some people resign themselves to their fate, others resist.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Anakin yawned in boredom. The nineteen-year-old padawan was in the archive cleaning. After a dangerous mishap with some paint, the teenager was punished with cleaning duty. Usually droids cleaned the archive since it was huge. Clarification: It was beyond huge. It was enormous. You could fit a house in the archive. Some say the archive holds many secrets, others say that there are skeletons of Jedi from the past that was lost and died. The latter was a rumor that had been circulated around the temple since the library was built. Hopefully.

What happened was the unfortunate accident with Master Windu. To everyone's surprise and eventual dread Master Windu was finally growing his hair out. He bought some shampoo and special chemicals to make it grow. It took a few months but he grew out long luscious hair. From the back, he looked like a girl, from the front…no comment. Let us just say, even Yoda closed his eyes when Mace faced him. The other problem was the chemicals made Master Windu smell. Badly.

Anyway, Anakin was painting the Jedi starfighters. He loved being with machines and volunteered to paint and fix them in his spare time. He had just finished painting the last starfighter and was going to put the paint away. To his dismay, there was not any room left and he would have to put them away in a different storage room. Cursing softly in Huttuse he lugged the paint can with him twelve flights of stairs. As he ascended to the other levels, he paused to watch a class full of younglings. The object of his curiosity was a black haired Master. Said master was demonstrating with his lightsaber in front of the younglings. You could tell it was Master Windu by the color of the lightsaber and the smell. What was unique about the smell was the person who smelled could not smell it. Only the people who smell the smell can tell.

The smell was of rotten eggs, soured milk, a decaying corpse, and a faint lavender tinge.  
The smell did not bother Jedi; it did bother the delegates who came seeking the Jedi's help. Because of Master Windu's position on the high council, he was assigned to help with the younglings that certain day. It bothered Anakin's sensitive nose. However being human, his olfactory senses were not as advanced as other species, good for him, bad for the delegates.

The delegates were from a distant world that relied on their sense of smell to survive. They resembled canines on hind legs. They arrived to the temple in order to speak with the council. Unfortunately, for Anakin, they were a few steps ahead of him going down. They caught a whiff of the smell, and simultaneously fainted. Five bodies fell down the stairs. The Jedi Knights that accompanied the delegates were able to use the Force to stop the descent of the first four delegates. The fifth delegate fell near Anakin, nearly hitting Anakin. Quickly using the Force, Anakin grabbed the delegate and stopped the dangerous descent. Very carefully, Anakin gently rested the unconscious delegate on the carpeted steps. The cans of paint were hastily dropped when Anakin stopped the delegate's fall, one can was sitting dangerously on the edge of the stairs. What happened next would be a legend, some say he did it on purpose other say it was not an accident. What they were all thankful of was that it was an answer to a problem.

The can of paint by some stroke of misfortune fell off the stairs. Anakin caught the can with the Force, slowly pulling it up. Master Windu was currently showing younglings flips and he demonstrated by flipping in the air, waving his lightsaber around. At that moment he flipped up and slashed over his head, nailing the can, slicing it in half. Some of the pain dried instantly while the rest splattered all over the Jedi. Note: Paint is flammable, very flammable. Lightsabers are in other words a fire hazard.

The younglings and Anakin watched in shock, all the Jedi in vicinity watched in shock and a bit of happiness as the Master went up in flames. His nice shinny hair also went up in flames; he was the human torch, who was screaming. After overcoming their shock, the Jedi doused the flames and sent Master Windu to the healer's wing. After the Master was stabilized, an investigation was made. After a week, a Jedi Knight reported to the high council and to a bald Master Windu about what had occurred. Seeing that Anakin was the reason Windu went up in flames, he was punished. The other Jedi gave him their condolences and even helped him with his chore. His own Master was bemused and forgave Anakin. Obi-Wan even told Anakin of the many accidents that occurred in his childhood. Master Windu was a bit miffed about losing his hair, but he was a Jedi and went to the archive to apologize to the young padawan for overreacting.

Archive

Anakin cleaned and cleaned, scouring the walls and floors. He cleaned the computers and even fixed a few. As he handled the artifacts a particularly shinny one caught his eye. It was a shiny orb, the size of his palm. The inside was murky, filled with a grayish substance. It looked vaguely like a fortuneteller's seeing stone. Eyeing the placard that was placed next to the stone, he recited it, word for word.

After a pregnant pause he placed the stone back on the shelf, sighing. He thought something cool would happen, something that would make his boring chore less boring.  
Picking up the dustpan and broom he continued he clean not noticing that his body laid on the floor, seizing.

He felt a chill enter his body and then the fear that surrounded him. It was so sudden, one moment peace, the next pain. Screams and ….blaster shots? Dashing out of the archive, he ran into the main corridor of the temple and gasped. Burns and bodies covered the hall, white armor of people he did not recognize and bodies of Jedi. Horror spread through his entire being as he fumbled for his lightsaber. How could he be so stupid and not notice people were attacking the temple! Remembering his master's teaching he calmed down and squashed the desire to attack the people who killed so many of his friends and colleagues. Searching through the Force, he was floored by the dark side that flooded the Jedi Temple. He withdrew and fought to calm himself down. He was so focused on calming himself down he didn't know someone was behind him until he felt the hot muzzle of a blaster pressed on the back of his head.

"Die Jedi-scum."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Windu walked into the archive looking for Anakin. As he walked he felt a ripple in the Force, then a wave lashed out nearly crippling him. Every Jedi in the temple winced as the Force shuddered. Stumbling Master Windu tripped over something. Holding his head in pain he stared into Anakin's shaking form. The boy was pale and sweaty, gasping and gagging at the same time. Master Windu quickly located Jocasta-Nu and contacted the healers, something was very wrong.

Okay, this is something ehh, new? I hope you readers and writers like it. Hope you will review and analyze me so I can improve on the writing. So…..yeah. Next chapter will come later.

Hope you like it.


	2. Order 66

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Anakin froze, unable to do anything stop his imminent doom. The hot end of the blaster started to scorch his nerftail.

"Ark..ck"

The blaster fell to the ground, accompanied by the loud thud of a body. Anakin turned around to see a tall human girl with a blue lightsaber standing near the body. She looked familiar to him but he just couldn't put where. Her short cropped hair and lack of a padawan braid identified her as a knight. Her dusty and smoke stained clothes were wrinkled and ripped in many places.

"Are you okay?"

"Thanks."

The lady knight scanned the hallway, looking for hostiles.

Anakin had endless questions in his mind but knew that now was not the time to talk.

The knight motioned for Anakin to follow her, edging close to the wall listening. The blaster sounds were further away, and the swirl of the dark side made it hard to focus.

The bodies that littered the hallways did not help the ease the tension. Young padawans and old masters lay on the ground with fixed looks of horror on their face. Some were content, probably shot in the back, while others still clenched their lightsabers.

Creeping around the Jedi Temple like a bunch of rats did not sit well with Anakin. Something was wrong, he felt…different. His soul felt overshadowed. Fingering his lightsaber nervously, Anakin felt the darkness swirl like a thunderstorm and shuddered. As he walked, he thought he saw shadows creeping along the walls at the corner of his eyes. Several times he was lost in a whirlwind of thoughts, foreign to him and yet familiar.

"The clones had rounded up most of the Jedi in the temple and took them into the gym. Those who resisted were shot; the traitor killed a few Jedi and then instructed the clones to round the rest of the Jedi up."

Anakin nodded, wondering who the traitor was. The look of deep betrayal on the knight's face showed that she knew the traitor personally.

"Did you know him?"

"Yes, …I thought I knew him. Never thought he was capable than this."

Anakin merely nodded. Again, he was struck with the oddest feeling as if he knew her.

"We have to find a way to get the remaining Jedi to escape, come."

Gesturing the knight led Anakin to a lift.

"That should lead to the lower areas of the temple where some Jedi escaped. You go and I will find some more stragglers."

Without waiting for Anakin's reply, she shoved him in it and the door closed.

Anakin stood in the empty lift and waited for the ride to end. A gnawing feeling in his stomach was upsetting him. He felt like he did not belong here.

As the door of the lift opened, Anakin noticed that he was on the wrong floor. Instead of going down, he went up. Anakin recognized the area as the hallway to the high council room. The walls were unblemished and clean. There were not any bodies or signs of a fight, the place looked like a haven.

Anakin gasped and clutched his side, a crippling cramp rippled through his body. It felt like his body was being ripped apart. Leaning on the wall, he panted and released his pain into the force. After a few seconds, the pain subsided leaving a dull throb. Anakin hurriedly walked to the door of the council room and opened it. To his shock there were younglings hidden behind the chairs in the room. A young unfamiliar boy approached him.

"Master? What is happening?"

Anakin knelt down and tried to smile, it came out like a grimace. A part of him was happy that he was called a master but another part questioned why some people were unfamiliar to him.

"We're being attacked, we have to leave. Gather your clan mates and follow me."

Anakin figured as long as he was up here, might as well save as many surviving Jedi as he can.

The boy nodded and did not question the padawan. A warning rippled sluggishly through the force, Anakin barely had time to turn his head when a sharp crack knocked him down. The terrified boy's face was the last thing he saw as he drifted off to unconsciousness.

The clone trooper aimed his blaster at the unconscious Jedi.

"Kids, come with me or the Jedi dies."

The younglings nodded, scared beyond their wits. A fellow Jedi was trying to save them only to be knocked out.

Bravely the group followed the trooper, as Anakin body was dragged along.

Healer's Wing

The healers tried desperately to stabilize Anakin. The boy's jerking body made it hard for them to administer drugs affectively. After five tense minutes, the boy stopped seizing. The vitals steadied and held.

Master Windu's imposing figure stood nearby, his dark eyes lighted with concern.

"Will he be okay?"

The head healer merely shook her head. They were puzzled to what caused the seizure. Anakin Skywalker had no medical history of seizures, he had a slight allergy but that was all.

"Did you contact his master?"

"Yes."

As if on cue, the bearded master hurrled in. The master must have ran from on end of the temple to another. The master caught sight of his padawan laying on the bed limp and walked over to Anakin. His worried face seem to age the young master.

"Do not worry Master Kenobi, he will be fine."

Obi-Wan nodded but remained concerned. Even with Mace's support he felt a feeling of dread coil in his stomach. His padawan's pain traveled to his bond and nearly crippled the knight. The knight in question was mediating when he toppled over and collapsed. He practically ran and cursed the large temple for being too big.

Obi-Wan summoned a chair to him and sat in it, watching his padawan steady breaths and the sound of the machines beeping.

The sudden rapid beeping alerted the nearby healers. Blood started to stream out of Anakin's mouth and nose. Even his ears were dripping blood. Then the shaking started.

Blood sprayed everywhere, covering the nearby healers and Obi-Wan. The healers shoved Obi-Wan and Windu out and tried desperately to stabilize Anakin again.

"We're losing him!"

"Heart rate is accelerated and his blood pressure jumped."

"He's losing blood, we need more."

Obi-Wan watched concerned, why he did not feel the pain Anakin was experiencing right

now?

Something was terrible wrong.

Sorry for the long wait. Please stay tuned and review. Thank you


	3. Despair

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Anakin woke up, propped up on a wall. Dried blood was matted on his forehead and a bit in his hair. After a quick glance around, he surmised the situation got worse. The groups of younglings that he found were huddled together with a mix of surviving padawans and knights surrounding them. A few healers were there as well, but the majority of the Jedi currently in the temple were few.

There were three Masters fighting a dark figure and clones posted around the small group of Jedi. His lightsaber was still attached to his belt, it appeared every Jedi had their respective lightsabers but the odds were against them and they couldn't do anything yet.

Swiftly moving his head side to side, Anakin counted the amount of bodies scattered around the floor of the gym. A mixture of Jedi and clones with body parts missing or blaster holes. Anakin was horrified, never had he seen this many bodies of his fellow Jedi in one place. He wanted it to be a dream, a bad vision but he could feel the blood and the rippling in the Force as more Jedi died.

He glanced up and saw as the three Masters died. One by lightning, one with decapitation and one with a hole in his chest, each presence dissipating in the Force leaving only their cooling bodies as evidence of their existence and the memories of their lives. For the first time, Anakin felt despair, never had he seen Masters taken down so easily.

**"Ha, you Jedi are weak!"**

The loud angry voice startled the younglings and made Anakin jump. The voice was sharp, angry and haughty. There was pride in his voice, and a darkness that surrounded him, infecting and destroying the area, he was located.

Anakin got a real good look at the demon that was destroying the Order. A tall man, wreathed in shadows, dark clothes that were Jedi in design but so much sinister. The man's clock swirling around him like living shadows, casting darkness everywhere. The dark side permeated the air, tainting it and snuffing out the light. Anakin's skin crawled, and he was certain the younglings were scared.

A heavy thump of boots reached Anakin's ears as a group of clones dragged in a humanoid. The being was a female Jedi who too was accompanied by a group of padawans. Another clan that was captured, the Jedi was unconscious, her head dangled, her eyes closed. The clones tossed her body next to the other group of padawans and herded the younglings to the other younglings.

The tall figure swaggered and not so softly kicked the Jedi in the ribs, sending the Jedi flying. This time a sharp crack was heard as a rib broke and blood dripped from her mouth. A soft cry of pain was heard but the Jedi remained lying there, gasping. The traitor spat on the Jedi and walked away, coming closer to Anakin.

"Well, will anyone fight me?"

Silence answered him.

"Very well, I will slowly kill the younglings one by one, in front of your eyes until you decide to get off your lazy asses and fight me."

As if to emphasize his point, his saber snapped on and force yanked a youngling towards him. The youngling was terrified and did not to even think of self defense. Cruelly the man slowly swung his lightsaber towards the padawan.

**"Wait."**

The figure stopped and faced Anakin, his saber hovering a mere inch above the padawan's head.

"I'll fight you."

The figure turned and walked towards Anakin. As he got closer, Anakin realized how big that person was. The face had a single scar and short curly dark brown hair.

"Let's make it fun, you win and I'll leave the temple and let all the remaining Jedi live. I win…"

"And what."

"I'll kill you, slowly and kill the youngling as you die. So you can feel their death and your despair and shame as you failed them."

Enraged, Anakin ran and swung his blade. Lightning sprang out and struck Anakin. It was a very low voltage bolt that shocked him. Stumbling back slightly he winced in pain.

"I didn't say start."

Anakin quickly slipped into Ataru. This form may not be the best but it was the one he was most practiced in. The Sith sneered openly and mockingly slid into a stance called Djem So. This time Anakin force leapt flipping over the Sith slashing downward. His saber was blocked by the Sith and pushed aside with ease. Landing, Anakin ducked narrowly missed getting his head chopped off. Turning he blocked the strong slash and strained his muscles as he was pushed by his opponents raw strength. Locking blades, Anakin stared at the Sith.

The Sith had yellow eyes rimmed red and an ugly scar on his face. Anakin felt a bond, a connection. It felt so right and yet, so wrong. The Sith's soul seemed to be crying for a reason, even when the body was attacking. The soul was distracting Anakin, to his surprise his own soul was crying as well.

The Sith attacked viciously, proving that he was a master of Form V. Switching form defense to offence, Anakin was pressed back. Relentlessly he was attacked, shoved back and pushed by the strong strokes. Anakin could feel all the eyes watching, some were resigned other still held hope.

With a force kick, the Sith lashed out knocking the lightsaber away and smashing the young padawan into the ground. Anakin felt a break in his ribs and coughed up blood. An audible crack was heard, as the padawan's head hit the blood soaked ground. Anakin saw spots dance in his eyes and a wet feeling on the back of his head. Anakin felt fuzzy and watched dazed as the blade descended. He regretted yelling at his master. However, most of all, he regretted not being able to save the younglings and his fellow Jedi.

"Die, Jedi-scum."

It was funny how things came full circle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's crashing. One of his ribs are bruised."

" How did he get that cut on his face?"

"We're losing him."

So, do ya like it?

Tell me if there are any problems you see.


	4. Truth

Disclaimer: Don't own this

Anakin saw his own life flash before his eyes. He realized in the end, all things would die. Even him, supposedly the Chosen One. Prophecy do not mean anything if you are skewered by a saber. He lost, he failed himself and the Order. He heard the whimper of the youngling he saved and remembered why he was fighting. The saber descended and missed. Anakin rolled and jumped back, trying to focus.

He let his inner dragon out. He had tried to leash it in. He tried to lock it behind his iron will. Once he lost control and roasted a sentient inside out. He had nightmares for months afterwards. He never told Obi-Wan about it. He didn't want to admit he was scared of himself.

Everything sharpened, and slowed. He saw the imprint of where the saber would be and moved. To him everything was much slower. He could see where things would be seconds before. The real object was following the path filling in the imprint. Anakin quickly summoned a saber to himself and simultaneously pushed outward. A force wave slammed out and knocked the clones over. The Jedi that could still fight jumped up and fought the clones. The Sith ignored them all and focused his attention at Anakin.

As a child, Anakin could feel emotions acutely. He knew when his 'mother' was sad, happy or any other emotion. As a Jedi, his empathy evolved. But now, with all his senses open he could literally see the shadows. The Sith was cloaked, with burning yellow eyes. There was pain, a lot of pain. There was also sadness and hate. Revenge and a tinge of betrayal permeated the figure. However, most of all there was the soothing and yet boiling feeling of love. It was there, notched in deep. Hidden by the shadows, hidden by the hate.

Focusing even more, Anakin stared deep into the Sith's eyes. He saw layers, an angry layer, a sad layer, and something else. Anakin dodged and weaved, unconsciously mirroring his master's favorite form. He was buying time so the other Jedi could overcome the clones and together banish this Sith. He knew the Jedi were winning but right now, the danger was getting angry. It appeared it did not like being picked apart by a mere padawan. With an inhuman roar, the Sith swung and slashed like an enraged beast. Anakin felt the strain and desperately tried to defend himself and discover the enigma inside the Sith.

He felt a pulsing in his head, a throb in his left arm. A synchronized heart beat. Whispers danced in his ears, coming from his head. He heard a click and saw everything. The Sith had a small boy in its shadow. The child was crying, adorned in dirty clothes, small in figure. The child was flickering, changing, shifting. But one thing was constant, the sadness and horror was always there.

The child looked up, it's glassy eyes staring back at Anakins'. A chill passed through his body, even though he was sweating through his tunic. The Sith was so familiar, like long lost kin. Anakin needed to know why. Dragging the Force with his will, he penetrated the Sith's mind. The Sith's had strong shields, but Anakin was the Chosen One. He will not FAIL!

He ripped through, searching for a name, anything. He found it.

Anakin staggered as if shot. His blade wavering. The Sith was beyond enraged now. The Sith charged and Anakin stood there dazed, tears trickling down his cheeks. His dragon was resting. He was beyond tired.

The Sith spun and slashed. Anakin moved slightly standing in definite doom. He knew what he had to do. Protect the future.

"I'm Sorry."

Obi-Wan watched as the Healers repeatedly tried to save Anakin. Anakin was in the ICU before he had a seizure and bleed. They were losing him; Obi-Wan could feel it. His bond with his padawan was weakening. Earlier he felt a surge in the Force but it faded. He could not watch another die, he could not deal with the loss. He needed Anakin.

"I'm Sorry."

Obi-Wan started, he felt the bond weaken, and then it was gone. No it could not be.

The head healer walked in. Obi-Wan stood anxiously.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker has passed onto the force."

Obi-Wan turned and saw the limp body of his padawan, his vitals gone.

He sat down heavily. Anakin was gone.

So, that was the next part. The next next part will be coming up soon. It will surprise you. Hopefully.


	5. Death and LIfe

Anakin felt the hot sear as the blade went through his stomach and out of his back. His blue blade hit his opponent, right in the middle of his chest. Together they fell, the saber disengaging, clattering to the floor. Anakin stabbed himself, taking the Sith down with him. In the few seconds before he would become useless collateral, Anakin waited and at the right moment, turned his lightsaber on. As he predicted, the Sith did not foresee this; he was rewarded with a pained gasp.) Anakin was in pain as well, but did not cry out. He was too tired, too exhausted. He also did not want look like a wimp, after all it was just like having a red hot poker shoved in his body, no biggy. 

As he lay there, he saw his counterpart, the twisted reflection of himself. The Sith was him. They were linked; Anakin could feel his counterpart's thoughts. Right now, though, they were both dying. His injuries would give him a very long and painful death, his counterpart was already half dead. No one could survive a saber in the chest. It was eerie how the wound mirrored Qui-Gon's. 

His counterpart stared at him, tears forming. The angry yellow eyes were fading away. The ugly scar still gave him a menacing appearance but the dark side was disappearing. The other Jedi were away, clearing the temple of clones. A few remained, some to heal, others to console. This was truly a horrifying day for the Order. 

"Who..ack are you?" It was a soft voice, empty of the menacing tones it had before. It was cracked, dry form misuse. It also appeared the dark side clouded this one's thoughts.

Anakin thought back to a proverb he remembered seeing in the Archives. 

_When you cannot recognize the man in the mirror, it's   
time to step back and see when you stopped being  
your self.-Rostek Horn  
_  
How true that was. Is this the person he who would of have become? This hate filled person, who lashed out on innocents? What happened?

He felt the connection, light but strong. Telepathic communication was in order. After all, no one recognized him; he might as well save their innocence and let them believe a brave padawan sacrificed himself to destroy the Sith

'I'm you…in the past.'

Those words startled the counterpart. All the anger left him. All that was left was a hollow shell. Only love kept him there; only love that kept him alive. It was strange seeing himself die. A detached feeling, as a part of Anakin numbed, feeling a phantom pain for something that was not suppose to be there, was scary.

In a way, it felt right. As each second past, the dark side abated. It seemed, that with each shuddering breath the Sith took, the light side was gaining ground.

Miles away, Yoda fought Sidious. At first, they were evenly matched, but as the fight progressed, Yoda was outmatched. The darkside tipped the balance heavily in its favor. Sidious levitated a platform ready to throw at the tiny Jedi, when he shuddered. His apprentice was passing into the Force, and to add insult to injury, the apprentice went back into the light. Enraged Sidious grabbed his apprentice's life force and pulled. It was too late, the apprentice had passed on. Some idiot Jedi somehow convinced his more idiotic apprentice/tool/meal ticket/toy to return to the light. Angered beyond reason, Sidious was ready to make a squishy smear out of Yoda. To his surprise, he saw platforms hover over his head. The platforms stopped hovering. Then darkness washed over Sidious, as he died. The dark side abandoned him when he needed it most.

For the first time in thirteen years, the dark gave way to the light. Hurriedly, Yoda vacated the scene, taking the tainted saber with him. He had more pressing concerns than the press. He felt the passing of many Jedi; most of all, he felt the passing of Skywalker. This was not good. Even though the light side was present and his powers doubled, his vision sharper, something was wrong.

Anakin stared at the body of his counterpart. It was strange, they communicated and somehow, the counterpart went back into the light. The connection broke and whip lashed, giving Anakin a humongous migraine on top of his mortal wound. He was also so tired he wanted to sleep. It amazed him he was still alive, vaguely he realized he was in a half healing trance. It slowed his eventually death. It was not a good day to be the Chosen One.

The dark left, leaving the glaring light. Everything was clearer, but it did not matter. He was dying. It appeared the Sith Lord had died. The light won.

"Master?" A small voice piped in, startling Anakin. He forgot there were other Jedi in the room. It appeared the clones were driven out, and the Jedi were victorious.

He turned his head slightly, and saw the younglings he saved. There were a few padawans lingering, looking at him. Gaping at his wound, probably wondering why he was still alive. His vision blurred and fuzzed.

"Master? Master?" The pleas of the youngling echoed in his head. He blacked out.

The next face he saw half surprised him. It was Master Obi-Wan. Tired and dirty, with a beard. His master looked so old, empty, -where was the sparkle that was always present? The strong spirit and power that graced his master was there, but dampened. It was as if his master had to cloak his presence often.

"Hello Ani," said his master softly. This surprised Anakin, no else knew his identity, but then again, it was his master.

"How? No one-

"No one knows you like me. When I heard what happened, I rushed here as fast as I could." 

"What happened?"

A dark cloud passed Obi-Wan's face.

"Lord Sidious was disposed and the Republic was returned back into the hands of its senators."

"Oh. The..cough—

"Don't speak, the healers are trying their best but you—

"will die. I know. I am ready, I don't fear death anymore, Master. I wish to apologize for my..his— 

"Don't, it wasn't your fault. I played a part, perhaps— 

Anakin heard the voice fade away. The painkillers numbed his pain, he was falling into darkness. He grabbed his master's hand and clenched it. His master clenched it in return. Everything blackened out, he could no longer feel anything, and then he was free. His hand fell away.

Obi-Wan stared at his former padawan's body. Then he blinked in surprise. The body disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

"Young Skywalker, passed on he has."

Obi-Wan turned to look at Yoda. Yoda was leaning heavily on his cane, limping as he went. If Obi-Wan felt tired, it was nothing compared to what Yoda was feeling.

"Master, what happened?" He was confused, his padawan died. He felt it. He felt his former padawan fall into the dark side. However, there was also another, a younger version. This one attacked and defeated his padawan, sacrificing himself in the process. At first, he had thought it was a clone, but had soon realized that no cloner could copy a force signature. Twice he felt the death of someone he cared about. It was enough to turn a man mad, but he was a Jedi and Jedi learned to live with death.

"Before this happened, to Master Dias. When awaken he did, told me of scenes he witnessed. Battle and death, Sith he saw return. Listen to him I did, give council I did. Figure out what happen to him, I did not. Take serious to what happen to him, I did not. Regret it I do."

Yoda sighed heavily, the weight of what happened weighing heavily on his small shoulders. 

"Rebuild the order we must. Senator Padme Skywalker, nominated for Supreme Chancellor she was. Much to do we have. Come." 

With that, he hobbled away.

"But Padme's last name is Na—

Obi-Wan realized the only reason a woman would change her name was if she was married. He knew Anakin was in love with her, but to marry her behind their backs!

With a sigh, and heavy conscience he realized he did not know Anakin as much as he had thought.

What had gone wrong?

Sidious felt Skywalker die. With a snarl, he grabbed the boy's life force and pulled. He nudged it back from death. True, it weakened him but now he had a connection that no one ever had. The boy was now certainly his. It was even better than a leash or choker. This connection would corrupt the boy even faster; perhaps he would become emperor without the war. Only time would tell. In the safety of his lair, he cackled. The secretary outside shuddered and reminded herself why she was working for this lunatic who laughed insanely.

Anakin drifted, floating on water. He was following the stream peacefully. Never before had he felt such peace. Pictures and voices floated by. He saw past Jedi walking, passing him. He knew he could walk towards the place but did not. He figured he had all the time in the world. Maybe he could see Qui-Gon again. That was when someone grabbed him. A black clawed hand grabbed his leg and dragged him from the current. With a start, he was pulled back, back to the reality he left. He gasped.

Obi-Wan stared at the body of his padawan. Eighteen years was too young to die. Too young, he still had a life to live. Obi-Wan had broken his promise to Qui-Gon, to Ani. He had failed.

He turned and walked away. He needed time. As the door opened, he felt an itching in his head.

Then he heard the gasp. The machines were unplugged but Obi-Wan could feel Anakin. He ran towards his padawan's side and started to reform his bond with his padawan. He would not lose him, not now, not again. 

"Healer!" He yelled, it was now or never. He anxiously waited for Anakin's approval. He had it. Anakin had reached out and accepted Obi-Wan's touch. Their bond rebuilt itself and strengthened. The old forged together with the new.

"Hey, Master," croaked Anakin to a relieved Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was then forcibly removed, as the healer scrambled over to Anakin. Checking his vitals and wondering what the heck happened?

Obi-Wan also wondered. What had just happened?


	6. Home

Anakin leaned on the railing. It has been a month since the incident. He had passed out and was in the danger of dying. Funny thing was, he did not remember anything. Sure, he remembered pain, and some faces, that was all. His master chalked it up to a very bad vision. The one thing he did remember was utter horror. He remembered a face with glowing eyes. His right arm felt itchy at times and a particular spot on his face felt itchy. What horrified him was that sometimes he would look at his hands and see one arm gone. This vision distracted him and scared him. It was not fair; he survived a murderous vision only to be committed to the insanity ward.

Sighing he waited for his master. His relationship with his master was better, after a near death experience, he learned that his master had doubts. Everyone did, just because they were masters did not mean they were infallible. It lifted a considerable weight off Anakin's shoulder. At first, he thought his master was holding him back but after a serious talk, he realized that his master wanted the best for him. Now they work even better as a team.

Startled out of his musing, he saw the approach of his master. He walked towards Obi-Wan and walked into the council room for the next mission.

Obi-Wan piloted, the only reason Obi-Wan would pilot was if Anakin was unavailable.

Which was true, Anakin's comlink could not be reached, further more the link was shielded. After the recent near death experience, Obi-Wan were even more protective of his padawan. The mission went off without a hitch. A simple protection mission for some rich kid who had a bounty stuck on him. The kid apparently pissed off the wrong merchant and his father had pleaded for help from the Jedi. Therefore, the council sent Obi-Wan and his padawan to this mission. They thought it would be a relatively easy one. Obi-Wan wanted to strangle them all. If Obi-Wan were in a rationally state, he would have realized that he was acting most irrationally.

Anakin was in a mist of a fight. The other figure held the weapon of a Jedi but was not a Jedi. She was pale, with a malicious glint in her eyes and shark teeth to complete it. Her blaster was out of reach, kicked off the platform. She however had a green lightsaber that clashed with Anakin's blue one. They spared, the assassin slashing with vicious glee. He remembered her from somewhere but could not put where. Her name was infamous among the Jedi. But right now, he was drawing a blank.

She was trying to get him angry, to make him make mistakes. She was not succeeding. He successfully tuned out every word she said. Because of that, he was winning, sort of. She was very skilled. She also plans. She had mines and some explosion littering the ground where they fought.

He flipped over her, slashing as he went. She blocked and kicked him. Spinning, Anakin grabbed her leg and vaulted over it. He was trying to exert as little energy as he could. The healers said that while he was healed, he should not use too much energy. If did, he could pull his muscles.

Using the force, the assassin pushed, sending Anakin skidding backwards. She force threw dirt in his eyes, forcing Anakin to squint. The first hit, slammed the breath out of his lungs. The second sent him head over heals off the platform. His lightsaber clunked and rolled on the platform. Anakin was hanging by his fingertips, trying to get a good grip. She calmly walked over and stepped on his fingers. They broke and sent waves of pain in his hand. He was now hanging with one hand; he made the mistake of looking at his one remaining hand. It was not there. He was hanging there, on nothing. His eyes told him his hand was not there. His instincts were screaming at him. He let go, and saw his hand flickering back into existence, but a droid hand replaced. His head hit something hard, sending him mercifully unconscious.

The assassin watched the padawan fall and walked away. She grabbed the boy's lightsaber and added it to her collection. Now all she had to do was kill the other.

Sorry for being so late. SO sorry. Forgive me?


	7. preview

Preview...

_He was falling, like a rock. He felt this before, once. The memory blurred from his mind, slipping from his grasp. He was drifting, it felt like a healing trance. He felt wet, drowned, soaked. Throbbing pain arched through his body, pulsating painfully reminding him he was alive. He was so warm, the coldness gone. He was drifting, with no end in sight. With a grunt of pain, he pulled himself upright. He was on solid ground, somehow. His saber was gone, probably flew off the platform. Strange thing was, the floor was green, sprinkled with flowers. Turning, he saw a young man and a very beautiful girl eating lunch. Perhaps they could help. His fingers were broken, his hand almost crushed. Gingerly he poked it, and sighed in relief. One finger was broken, mostly bruised some bacta and he would be fine. He turned and stepped forward towards the couple. He stopped when he felt someone watching him. He whirled around, searching for a saber that wasn't there. A huge monster stood there, more machine than man. _

"You need to remember."

Then darkness followed, again. But this time, there was no warmth.

Master Kenobi confronted the assassin. His padawan was nowhere in sight. A glimmer of light attracted his eyes. It was his padawan's lightsaber; the only one Anakin hasn't lost yet. It's presence and Anakin's lack of presence told him one thing. He attacked.

A body was found floating. There heat sensing machine pinpointed the person's location, they were able to rescue him before he died of extreme cold. It turned out to be a Jedi, a boy in fact. A human male dressed in Jedi robes. They were able to treat his wounds and waited for the machine to confirm identity. Once they got the identity they would transmit to Coruscant, to the Jedi Temple.

"The communication array is down, electrical shortage."

The being nodded, it's long neck gracefully wobbling. The other being scurried away. The array was the main way to communicate long space transmission. It would take a week or so for it to be fixed. She had time, the Jedi was healing.

So what do ya think? Good preview? Questions?


	8. Dooku

Disclaimer: I no own star wars

Anakin sat in the spoon like chair drinking some caffa. It appeared he was on some watery planet, joy. He was knocked out for a few days or so and was currently stranded. His clothes were drenched and his lightsaber was lost. He wore some spare clothes the cloners had. He was currently situated on a cloning facility. K-something or another. He wasn't that good at studies. He had a week or so, before the communication array was fixed so he used the time to relax. Relax or daydream about Padme. Padme brought such peace on his raging soul. Funny thing though, he still get flashes in his head. Visions of the future and such. Seeing a machanical arm does not bode well for him. Did he lose it in a misson? Or did he cut it off by accident saber training? He wasn't that clumsy but who knows. Some Jedi died of the strangest things. He could see it now, Jedi padawan: Killed by tripping down the stairs.

Anakin was brought out of his musings when he sensed a force presence. _Master?_

It his master. It was an old man. It was a tall, graceful old man. Wait...Dooku?

"Ma-Count Dooku, what are doing here?" Anakin met this former Jedi once. It was a humbling experience. This man was his masters' master's master. He had such a charismatic and powerful presence. It was a shame he left the order. Anakin secretly wanted to duel the former Jedi.

" Ah, a Jedi. I did not expect to see any Jedi here." Dooku had a soft smile on his face and bowed to Anakin. Anakin tried to bow while sitting but failed. With a flushed face, he stood and bowed.

" Count Dooku, the young Jedi is stranded here. Perhaps you can ferry him off the planet?" The tall cloner's head swayed as he talked.

Anakin hid a surprise look on his face. To spend time with the renowed fencer Dooku! Hell yah!

The count though of it and graciously nodded. " Yes, my ship can fit two people and I could drop him off at the nearest trading planet i get to."

" Thank you, Count Dooku." Anakin could barely hide the grin that was spreading on his face. He held it off, barely.

" Wait for me in the docking bay padawan..."

" Padawan Skywalker, or Anakin Sir."

" Ah, yes. Thank you."

Anakin bowed again and walked out of the room. He grabbed his dry clothes and dressed in his robes. With glee he scurried as fast as he could towards the docking bay while trying to be dignifed.

At the docking bay a beautiful ship was siting there. Anakin grinned even bigger, the ship was awesome. It probally didn't need a hyperspace ring. Anakin disliked the Jedi fighters due to the fact the fighters needed a hyperspace ring. He swore to himself that one day he would build a ship with a built in hyperspace engine with a sleek design.

Anakin was so drawn into the ship he didn't notice the hand that clamped down on his shoulder.

He was dragged back into the nightmare.

_It was dark. He was fighting someone. Both his arms were in use, twirling green and blue lightsabers. They were trying to fight of a red blade. A Sith Blade. But no matter how fast or how many moves he used, he was losing. His oponent was playing with him. With a slash, one lightsaber was useless. With a another, a sudden pain eploded in his arm. It felt like he was on fire, a creeping burn that seared his nerves. He was off balanced and shoved. His head smacked into another's legs. It was Obi-Wan! All the questions in his mind whirled but could not be expressed. His pain threshold was not this high, he passed out, cursing the name---._

Then it stopped. He shuddered. Yet another visious vision. The hand was attached to Count Dooku. The Count was surprised and concerned. Anakin realized he was on the floor. How did he get there?

" Are you alright, Anakin?" There was concern in that voice but also a malicious undertone. Something was wrong.

The count reached out and grabbed Anakin's arm to pull him up. The feel of contact was lost in the myriad of feelings and pictures.

_He was battling someone. He swung and pushed. He was stronger, faster, better. The phantom pain was there again. The feeling that something was lost. His lightsaber went through bone and flesh. Anakin could feel himself doing the actions but he wasn't doing it! He caught the handle and flicked it on. It was the sith blade. It was warm to the touch and curved. The light of his blue blade with the red blade illuminated his opponent. It was Dooku! Dooku was so scared of him! There was anger and such fear! Such delicious fear. His head swam with anger, hatred. The blades were scissor like, threatening to chop off Dooku's head. With a move, the two blades converged and Dooku's head fell of the body._

" Good, good." A slimy voice was congradulating him.

His mind screamed it was wrong but it felt so right! 

" Anakin! Are you alright?" Anakin felt himself being shook. Anakin looked up and knew it was Dooku. But this time his mind superimposed the image of a frightened Dooku. Anakin nodded and clambered into the back of the ship. It was cramped but gave him some space to collect himself.

" I am well." His voice showed no emotion, no inkling of the horror he witnessed.

Why him? Was it the future? Some awful future where he would kill a renowned jedi? What type of person was he becoming?

The ship lifted off. Anakin closed his mind with sields and forced himself to be calm. He would freak out later, in the conforts of home.

So sorry. My head got roadblocked with homework. Me update this time though! YAY


	9. Home again

Disclaimer: I no own Star war

Dooku graciously ferried Anakin to Courscant. Anakin protested in taking the Count's time but relented in the end. Dooku was very persistent. The trip was devoid of talk. Anakin felt that Dooku wanted to know what had occured in the hanger but was polite and didn't push. The sight of the planet relieved all the built up tension. Anakin waved a goodbye to Dooku and walked to the temple.

As he neared the temple doors he froze in horror. The doors were burned, the smell of smoking flesh entered his nostrils. The sight of dead Jedi laying on the stone steps made his blood freeze. There were burn marks everywhere and discarded blasters and shrapnel. No one else noticed the dead Jedi. Anakin turned around and saw white armoured troppers behind him. They stood in attention and didn't move. They were armed with blasters and all sorts of weapons. He felt a kinship to them, comarades in arms.

Anakin whirled back to face the temple doors and blinked. The dead Jedi were gone, the smell of dead bodies wer gone. There were two padawans standing infront of the temple, alive. Everything is as it should be, nothing was out of place.  
It was a vision, a force-enduced vision. A vision that nearly made his heat stop. Was it a vision of the future? Or the past?

Anakin sighed, those visions were going to kill him some day. He entered the temple and walked towards his room. It was then that another sight shocked his world.

It was Obi-Wan. A bedraggled wet and saopy master. He wore a wet cloak and pants. His tunic was wet in patches and he still had shampoo in his hair. He was half dressed. His once immaculate clothing were in disarray. He still had this serene look on his face, despite being in states of undress. After staring at each other, Obi-Wan's head caught up with his body and he blushed. It was a full fledged blush that traveled from his face to his toes.

Anakin dragged his master back into the temple and up to their rooms. Luckily he didn't meet any resistance as he went towards his destination. Embarrashment was burning through his cheeks as he practically ran to their quaters. He ignored the indignent mutter from his master.

When he got in their room he unlatched himself from Obi-Wan and plopped down on the sofa. Obi-Wan immediately went to the refresher and after five minutes he returned. This time he was dry and had apparently dumped his wet clothes.

The two stared at each other. Tense sky blue eyes meet worried grey green ones.

" I'm so--"

" Padawan I--"

They stopped. Obi-Wan suddenly hugged Anakin. Anakin in shock, froze. His master never hugged him. He did praise him but hug? Never. Even after the near death experience Obi-Wan just turned into a mother hen.

Anakin returned the embrace. The warm hug reminded him when he was boy with his mother. He missed her all his heart.

They detached from each other. Obi-Wan smiled and patted his padawan. "Anakin, you have returned. Life was so quiet without you."

Anakin huffed, his master had such a strange sense of humor. Obi-Wan sobered up and handed Anakin his lightsaber.

" That weapen is your life, don't lose it." Obi-Wan said sternly. He had took the lightsaber back from the bounty hunter. He also retrieved other lightsabers that the bounty hunter took. This particular person killed several Jedi and returning the lightsabers brought peace to their anxious minds.

" Yes Master," said Anakin dryly. It was routine of sorts. He always lose his lightsaber somehow, somewhere. Sometimes it comes back on its own or he makes a new one.

"We will report to the council..." Obi-Wan said calmly, ignoring the angry glance Anakin sent his way. "Tomorrow, I'm sure you are tired and hungry. Perhaps you can tell me of your journey?" Obi-Wan went to the kitchen, leaving Anakin in the living room.

Anakin grinned. He had at first though Obi-Wan was going to drag him to the council. Obi-Wan was a stickler for rules. Standard procedure was to immediately report to the council. Perhaps Obi-Wan was getting corrupted.

Gleefully he went into his room. Soon, Obi-Wan would disregard rules and be less uptight!

Meanwhile Obi-Wan was boiling water for tea. After tea he and Anakin would go to the cafeteria. A loud yell enamated from Anakin's room.

" WHAT THE KRIFF HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!"

Anakin's anguish scream was music to Obi-Wan's ears. Obi-Wan decided to clean up Anakin's room during his disappearance.

"Language padawan, extra meditation."

A low moan answered him. Anakin severly disliked mediation. Obi-Wan chuckled, some things never change.


	10. Mother

Disclaimer: Me no own Star Wars

_He couldn't save her. She died in his arms. It was their fault. THEY MADE HIM DO THIS! He could have saved her. He was so close. He was so angry, so furious. He lashed out, killing all in his way. The men, women, and children. They deserved to die. If it weren't for them, she would still be alive. She would've been happy but now she is dead. IT WAS THIER FAULT,... wasn't it?_

With a strangeled gasp, Anakin woke up sweating. He rolled out of bed and fell to the floor with a thump. This was the second time this week he had these dreams. They just wouldn't end. With morbid humor Anakin thought that at least there was varity. Last night his dream was about his mother dieing and pleading for his help. This time though...he couldn't make heads or tails of his dream.

Every since his near death experience, he had more dreams. Different dreams, not just about his mother but about Padme too. After meeting Dooku had had even more dreams. But all his dreams were full of fear and anger. But there was also regret, a deep sense of sinking doom.

It worried him, Jedi don't dream. Jedi don't dream of hate or the darkside. Jedi don't have emotional outburst, Jedi have control! He was cursed, he just knew it.

Perhaps he should speak to someone about it, but who?

With a sigh, Anakin yanked himself off the floor and went to the fresher. After cleaning himself and dressing he wondered who to talk to.

He couldn't talk to Obi-Wan, it was unmanly to talk to another man about dreams. If he had a women master, it would be easier. But Guy Code doesn't let men talk to other men about feelings, just girls and machines.

After a bit of thinking he decided to talk to Yoda. Yoda was a renowned Seer and was a master to many Jedi. Perhaps he could be of help.

Anakin decided to go look for the old troll before the other inhabitants got up. His master was snoring in the next room, blissfully asleep. He was half tempted to wake him up but resisted. While it would be fun, he did not want more meditation or any menial task to preform. Obi-Wan has become more senile with old age, that and cranky.

Anakin searched for Yoda's force signature and found him in his quarters. Of course, Yoda would be in his room, he isn't an isominac like some people. Anakin wacked himself on the head for being so dumb, then he went off to go to Yoda.

The corriders were still dark and he encountered no one. All were asleep or meditating. When he finally neared Yoda's door, Anakin realized that it would be extremely rude to wake someone from their sleep.

After debating to himself, Anakin decided to wait for a later time and not risk getting his shins bruised by an angry half-asleep troll.

Carefully he tried to creep past Yoda's room and froze when he heard a low scratchy voice.

"Come in you may, Padawan Skywalker." Yoda was already awake and not happy by the sound of his voice.

Anakin entered and sat on the big circle cushion. Yoda was sitting on the other, the sunlight striking his face.

" Master, I do apologize for waking you so early." He really was sorry, lying to Yoda usually get yourself wacked in the knees. He wants to keep his knees, thank you very much.

"Hmm, problem you have?" Yoda's eyes were closed and he was perfectly still, unlike Anakin who was fidgeting.

" How did you know that?" Anakin said in surprise.

"Heard you muttering outside my door, woke me you did not. Speak." Yoda opened his eyes, eyeing the boy.

" I have been having dreams." There is was, his big secret out in the open.

" Dreams? Of what?" The long elfin like ear twitched.

" About my mother. She's in danger and I have to help her." It was true, his dreams were centered around his mom and she needs him. He in turn, still need her.

" Hm, you dream stem from your attachment to her. Dreams they could be, no more, no less. Pass in time they will." Attachment was a big taboo, he was probally one of the few who still remember their parents.

Anakin waited for more but heard no more. With a disguised sigh he got up and walked towards the door, perhaps Palpatine would know something. Palpatine was like a father to him, always there for him.

"Padawan." Anakin turned, a hopeful look in his tired eyes. " Think I do that dreams they are not. Visions they could be. Clouded of late my dreams are, the dark everywhere. Important matter we have, come, something to show you I do."

Anakin blinked perplexed as he followed the old master out of the room and into the corriders. They walked for a long time in silence before they entered the Library.

The Library was unhabited save for the Librarian, Master Jocasta Nu, who practically lived here and stalked the Librrary praying on unsuspecting Jedi.

"Come, come. Follow me, lost you will be if follow with your eyes." Yoda then disapeared in the vast Library shelves.

_Kriffing no way! Oh man_

Anakin warily followed Yoda, through his senses not his eyes. Finally after what seems like hours he found Yoda holding a holocube in his taloned paw. Yoda seemed to be even smaller, his eyes misty. He seemed lost in memories.

" Listen you must, very important this is."

Yoda turned the cube on. A small blue human master appeared.

" Welcome young Jedi, my name is Master Sifo-Dyass. Please state your question."  


Yoda motioned for Anakin to speak.

" Um..Master Sifo-Dyass what do you know about visions?"

Anakin listened as Sifo-Dyass recounted an event that was similar to his own. Yoda deactivated the device and hid it in his robes.

"Told me of his visons he did. Listen I did not. Now you are like him. Find the device again?" Yoda's eyes held hope, maybe they could analze the device.

" No master. After I recovered I searched for it but it was gone." He did look for it. He searched the Archive from top to bottom.

"Hm, congruent your story is with that of Sifo-Dyass. Believe I do that visions you have." Yoda was slumped, eyes hooded, a great weight was weighing on his shoulders. But there was hope, the light at the end of the tunnel.

"So I can go to my mother?" Anakin's voice was elated_. YES!YES!YES!_

"Yes." Yoda was about to finish but a slight woshing sound stopped him. Anakin ran out of the library, stopped, came back, bowed, and dissapeared. Yoda stared, blinking his big eyes, as if trying to comprehend what was happening.

"In his dust I am in." Yoda laughed at his joke. _Hm, how to break this to Mace...hm._

The green troll chuckled and walked out. He felt elated, in joy. As if, some great hurdle was passed.

Meanwhile in the cockpit of a Jedi fighter, Anakin turned the machine on, punching in the hyperspace cooridinates.

_I'm coming Mom, just wait._

-------------------

In the Chancellor's office, Palpatine sat there contemplating. He was having a great deal of diffuclty sending the vision to Anakin of his mother's death. It was important that Anakin witness the death and be so enraged that he falls into the darkside. If that fails he has other plans, he formed a bond during Anakin's little stunt. He could pull Anakin into the darkside little by little.

He can wait for decades, his plan was coming into fruitation.

_Things were going nicely, and soon the Jedi would be destroyed._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

SO, do ya like it? Comments? Can you guess what his vision was about?????  
Will Anakin save his mother?  
What will happen during the next segment of A PATH NOT TAKEN!!!

audience applause 


	11. The Council

Disclaimer: Me no own Star wars

The blaring sun was midway up on Coruscant's skies when finally Obi-Wan awakened. It was unusually for him to wake up so late. His usual routine was to wake up at the crack of dawn and then wake up his padawan. It then lead to dodging various objects being force thrown at him by a still sleepy padawan. Obi-Wan never bothered to tell his padawan to stop such behavior since it was good training and it _did_ wake him up. After that little activity he would then shower and make tea.

However, today, he awoke with the sun burning his eyes. The loud screeching of the comm system alerted to him he did something wrong. He checked the comm and was aghast that he was summoned to a council meeting. His worry increased ten fold when he realized that he was late.

_OH, KRIFFING FORCE!_

In a blur of motion he got up, showered, dressed and ran out of his room. His senses already told him that Anakin wasn't in his room. The part of his brain that was awake already concluded that his padawan was already waiting for him and that this was revenge for the extra meditation. He never really listened to this part of his brain, it was the 'wild' side of him.

In record time, Obi-Wan got to the council room without crashing into initiate groups or bowling over Jedi. He entered and was embarrassed that the whole council was waiting him. Mace had this intense look on his face and a disapproving air. The others weren't as judging or as readably as Mace but had their own opinions. The worst was Yoda, Obi-Wan were sure the old wrinkled troll was laughing at him.

"Masters." He bowed, his wind swept hair flopped over his eyes. He had a look of a fluffy puppy. He heard a giggle.

"You are late Master Kenobi." Stated Mace. The dark skinned man had a stern expression on his face, sterner than usual.

"I apologize for my lateness,...um...did my padawan come by?" It was then that his brain noticed his padawan wasn't in the council room. He was positive his cheeks were a nice rosy red.

"Lost your padawan, have you?" Yoda smiled kindly at the distressed master. "Need not worry, at Tatooine he is."

"Tatooine?" Obi-Wan blinked. _Why would Anakin be at Tatooine?_ His confusion was evident on his face and in the Force.

"A personal matter he had. Left with approval he did." Yoda answered his silent question.

"He left with your approval, not with council." Mace was positively frowning at Yoda. "This matter should have been brought up and decided by the whole council. He is the Chosen One, he has to be supervised."

"You do not trust MY padawan?" There was a steel underlining in his innocent question.

"He is reckless, emotional, and arrogant. Many times his arrogance had led to complications and danger. He needs more guidance and supervision. He had power but not control." Mace leaned forward and scowled.

"You did not answer my question." Obi-Wan had a stormy face, his eyes held a dangerous glint.

"No, I do not trust him, fully. He has yet to earn my trust." Mace had chosen his decision and stood by it.

"You may not trust him, but I do. I trust him with my life." He did trust Anakin with his life, Anakin may be a bit reckless but his heart was in the right place.

"Master Kenobi, You--" Yoda interrupted with a banging of his grimer stick.

"Bicker too much we do, like the senate are. Soon, stuck we will be in endless debate." Yoda interrupted. "Like children you are acting." He pointed his grimer stick at the two masters.

"I apologize Master Yoda. Master Kenobi I apologize for criticizing your padawan. I was out of place." Mace bowed his shaved dome in apology.

"I too apologize; I shouldn't have goaded you in the matter." He wasn't sorry, they may have been friends but one does not insult another's padawan.

"Kiss up you should, good ending they are in romance halos." Yoda cackled gleefully. The council member stared at him, each with the same thought. _He has grown senile._

"Senile old coot." Depa muttered the comment under her breath.

"Heard that I did." Unfortunately Yoda's long ears had caught her comment. "Glad I am that volunteered you did for fresher duties."

Depa's low moan resonated in the silent council room. Again everyone's thought were the same.

_Better you than me._

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

He scowled when he exited hyperspace. The planet of his birth held nasty memories and personally he would never come back. But his mother was still here, and she needed his help. His personal demons were swept aside so he could save her.

With a groan, Anakin jettisoned the hyperspace booster ring into orbit. The plan would be to land at the Mos Epa spaceport and visit Watto. From there he would check on his mother. He hoped that his vision was wrong. Maybe it was an overzealous way of the force telling him to see his mother. If his vision was right, he would torment and destroy all who try to hurt his mother.

Tattoine was as hot and as dusty as he had remembered it. It was like a huge kitty liter box, or a child's sand box. Neither description was good, nor did they did the planet justice. It was the people who played in the sand box that made it hell.

The population ranged from good people to the bad people. Generally the scale was heavily tilted the other way.

When he got to Watto's shop he couldn't find anyone there. It appeared Watto couldn't find anymore 'hired help' and had to maintain the shop himself. _Probably out doing an errand._

With a sigh, Anakin trudged towards the Slave Quarters. Maybe he could find someone who would know something, time was of the essence. As he wandered around a feeling in the Force pulled him towards a pair of people trying to fix a speeder.

A tall deeply tanned and dark-haired human and a Rodian were trying to futiley fix the engines. There was something about them that was important but he couldn't remember.

" Dowanga!" The Rodian cursed softly in Huttese, and threw his tools onto the floor. He was obliviously upset. The Human picked the tools up and tried to encourage him.

"It's okay, Wald, I'm sure we're almost finished." The human banged the speeder and frowned.

_No way. _Anakin gaped. It was his old friends during his childhood. It was Kister and Wald. They grew up and looked older. They also looked like they were in a bit of trouble. Maybe he could help them and in turn get help in finding his mom.

Anakin walked towards the pair. "Chut chut, Wald, Kister." The two blinked at him in surprise.

"(Here, let me do it,)" Anakin snagged the tool out of the shocked Rodian's hand and started repairing the speeder.

The two snapped out of their stupor. "(What?)" Wald was first to recover. The alien's eyes spotted Anakin's lightsaber and awe was on his face. "(You're a Jedi! Wizard.)" Anakin smiled faintly, was he ever like this as a child?

"( Yeah, Don't you guys remember me?)" Anakin said rather dryly, he didn't change that much.

Kister blinked and promptly stared at Anakin. "Ani?" Kister choked out, " Shorty Ani?"

Anakin scowled at that, he wasn't that short. With a final twist he fixed the engine, the speeder should be as good as new.

"It's you," Kister said mouth gaping. " By the stars, you're really tall and a Jedi?"

Anakin nodded. "Do you guys know what happened to my mother?"

"Your mom? I think she's free."

"Free?" Anakin was now the person who was gaping._ He's mom is free, she's FREE!_

("Yeah, Watto sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. When he freed her, he also married her.") Wald continued.

"Do you know where they are now?" Anakin could barely stop himself from jumping in joy.

Kister scrunched his face up in concentration. "Someplace on the other side of Mos Eisley." His face light up and he went to the speeder. After a few agonizing minutes he took out a datapad.

"Your mother invited me to the wedding and it has the location right here." Kister gave the datapad to Anakin. " It was a nice wedding, wish you came."

Anakin took the datapad slowly with trembling hands. His mother had a wedding and he wasn't there to see it. What kind of son was he?

"Thanks," Anakin didn't trust his mouth and kept his words short. "Maybe you'll visit more often, Ani?" Kister and Wald waved.

Anakin waved back and purposefully sent towards the spaceport. A quick jaunt with the fighter and he would be at the farm before the two suns went down.

stay tuned...for the next segment.  
Questions? Comments??  
Don't worry, Anakin's reunion with his mother would be way different that anyone else!!! It is gonna take your breath away and bring you into awe!!!!

YEHAAH!

AN: Uh, for all those who read this earlier, um sorry for the typo. My brain got mixed up while I was writing this bit. I'm so sorry. I am however happy for all that reviewed. I fixed up my spelling errors and apologize to everyone who was baffled because of the bad spelling.


	12. Darkside

A few hours later, he settled the yellow and white ship outside a small, half-buried farmstead. After powering it down, he hopped out of the cockpit and headed for the door of the little domed house. On his way, he passed a grimy protocol droid doing chores. It looked like Threepio though with covers.

The protocol droid greeted him with an overly cheerful voice. "Oh, hello! How might I be of service? I am C—"

"Threepio?" Anakin paused, and promptly gave the droid a once over. It was Threepio, he'd recognize that voice anywhere. He especially built it in the program.

"Oh, um…" Threepio paused for a moment, and checked it's memory banks. "The Maker! Oh Master Ani! I knew you would return! I knew it!" the droid positively grew happier, if that were possible. "Bless my circuits, I'm so pleased to see you!"

"Is my mother here?" Anakin asked, anxious to see her.

Threepio paused and looked very depressed for droid. "I see, you should come inside."

At this Anakin started thinking of all the possible things that could have happened to his mother. He walked slowly behind the droid, praying that his mother wasn't died.

Threepio led him down a set of stairs to a sunken courtyard. He saw a pair of young people, a man and a woman. They were whispering to each other and had a sad air.

"Master Owen, might I present to you a most important visitor," Threepio announced.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," Anakin bowed out of habit.

"Owen Lars," the young man greeted simply, "this is my girlfriend, Beru."

"Hello," the woman, Beru, said.

"I guess I'm your step-brother," Owen shrugged. "Mom talked a lot about you."

Anakin blinked at them. _A brother? His mom had sex with another guy? Ew.._ "Is my mother here?"

"No, she's not," a voice called.

Anakin turned to see a floating chair travel towards him. On it was a tired man, who was bandaged up. The man looked old and weary.

"Cliegg Lars," the man coughed and floated closer. "Shmi is my wife."

_Mom married this guy? What does she see in him?_

"Where is mom?" Anakin wanted to know and by the sad faces surrounding him, he knew it was bad.

Cliegg paused and looked at him sadly. " A hunting party of Tusken Raiders got her. Your mother had gone out early, like she always did to pick mushroom that grow on the evaporators. She was about halfway home when they took her."

He sighed and wiped a few tears away from his face. "Me and a few others were going to rescue her but we failed. I survived and two others but the rest were killed. They fight like beast and killed like one."

Anakin's mind went a mile a minute. If he went now, he could find her and bring her home.

Cliegg however caught his idea." If me and thirty other guys couldn't get her, you have no chance."

Anakin twitched. "I know perfectly well what I'm doing."

It was then that Cliegg saw the lightsaber, glinting in the sun. "You're a Jedi?" Disbelief was evident in his voice.

Anakin retorted dryly." It isn't for looks. I'm a professional. I'll get her back, I promise."

"Thank you," Cliegg smiled, hope in his eyes." You can take the swoop bike, it'll get you were you're going."

Anakin hopped onto the seat, turned it on and checked to make sure it wouldn't die on him. He lined his sights up on the faint dark blur of the Jundland Wastes where the closest Tusken Raider tribe could be found. Anakin took the brakes off and hurled off into the desert.

As he traveled, he thought he saw someone following him, a mirage. But when he checked he didn't see anything.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

It was a dark but not stormy night. Rain was a rarity on Tatooine. The three moons barely gave off any light, hours before the suns came up. But it was enough for Force enhanced eyes. The temperature was moderate, cold enough to cool you but not cold enough to freeze. Anakin noted all this but didn't care. His feelings were stretched out, trying to find his mother's life force. It was there, but barely. His mother was hanging on, waiting for him, waiting for rescue.  
The camp was not that big. There were probably a few families inhabiting the camp.

If it was possible, smoke would be steaming out of his ears. He wanted to go down there and kill everyone. He probably could and get away with it. The desert hides all bodies and the other people who inhabit the planet wouldn't care. He could see in his mind's eye dead bodies littering the ground near him. Death didn't scare him, killing other people didn't scare him either. The Tuskens were very lucky that he still had his head.

Anakin jumped down from the cliff and stealthy sneaked into the camp. He used all the skills he could muster to sneak in without a sound. A part of him swelled in pride about his skills.

Sneakily he crept by tents and guards. The guards were good but he was better. He was Jedi and the Force was on his side. He was in the back of the tent where he was sure his mother was being held, but he had a problem.

The sound of a lightsaber being ignited may be foreign to Tuskens but it would alert them to his presence. Quickly he used a little mind-trick to make two bull Banthas fight. The loud battle screams should cover the noise of his lightsaber slicing another opening in the bone and skin tent.

Anakin slipped inside, his eyes adjusting to the pale glass lamp. His mother was tied to what seems to be a small wooden cross. She was tied to it, her body weight made the rope dig into her bruised flesh. He kneeled down and with trembling hands, undid the leather ties that kept her captive.

A soft moan exited his mother's mouth, alerting him that she was awake. She was too weak to move, so he moved her into a more comfortable position. Her thinned hair moved, letting him see her condition.

To say she looked awful didn't do her justice. Her face was pale and darkened by bruises. They were varying in color and size, some old, some new. Her hair was matted with dried blood and dirtier than he remembered. There were old blood stains on her clothes and parts of her attire were ripped. He was sure she had more bruises on her body, hidden by her clothes.

Anakin gazed at his mother in sadness. Her physical appearance was beyond horrible. She had the look of one who had been run over by a speeder. Each ragged breath forced through her body, each a shuddering gasp. Anakin kneeled next to his mother, his own body shuddering in barely controlled anger. Those monsters tortured her. They attacked an innocent woman who was out picking mushrooms. They deprived her of food and water just for their own sick pleasures. They took out their anger on her. She was an innocent, she loved life. She was his mother and he loved her. They would pay for their transgression.

"Ani..is that you?" his mother was blinking at him. Her eyes were misted over. Her soft dark eyes were barely focused

"Yeah mom. It's me." Anakin choked back a sob.

"You came, ani, you came." She was breathing more raggedly and tears trickled down her eyes. "You're so big ani.." She stopped and coughed out blood.

"Don't talk, I'll get us out of here." Anakin moved to carry her out. She needed medical attention.

"I..cough..lov" Her eyes rolled over and she fainted. It was too much, her frail body couldn't take the stress. She was alive but barely.

Anakin suppressed the rage that bubbled in his stomach. Anger was trying to claw its way out of his body. He wanted to rip and tear and kill. He wanted to paint the desert red with the blood of the Tuskens. How dare they kidnap his mother! How dare they beat her!

_THOSE MONSTERS!!_

The only thing that kept him from killing everyone in the camp was a hunched figure in front him. The figure was robbed, like him. He couldn't see the face nor could he speak.

_What was going on? Move out of the way nerfheader, I have some Tuskens to kill._

The ghostly form of a robed figure walked outside and Anakin heard a hiss of lightsaber. Then he was transported into a world of nightmares.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
_  
You are Anakin Skywalker; you witness a massacre through the killer's eyes. You feel what the killer felt._

The guards were killed first. The first guard went down with his head following him. The second guard was able to cry out a warning before the hot blade sliced through his chest. You move on, your eyes seeing only red. A woman attacks you and you cut through her chest with a laugh. A part of you wants a vibroblade, something to make blood spew out. You wanted to feel the wet red blood on your hands.

With a laugh you set a fire one of the tents, children come running out. You let them see their killer, drank in their fear before slicing though their heads. You felt such joy, such happiness avenging your loved one. You felt glee at having so much power, to decide whether or not they live or die. A few tried to protect their children, it was futile. You chopped off hands and feet, letting them scream in agony before killing them. The rich coppery smells of blood filled your nostrils and made you hungry.

You continue burning the tents, driving the animals out. You cut into them like cattle to a slaughter. Dismembered parts of the animals lay on the desert floor. The deed was done, you got your revenge. You wish for more opponents to kill, more opponents to vent on.

You vented about how nobody trusted you. You vented on how everyone was against you. You vented on how you were being held back. You vented on how it was their fault that this happened. You vented that you were too weak to save her, too weak to be a difference.

You hear a distant cry of horror, someone wanted to stop you. You ignored it and continued the blood bath. The darkness enveloped you and you gladly used the power to kill.

You used the power to destroy. As you killed you vowed to one day be the most powerful person ever.

This what Anakin Skywalker saw. This is what he felt. He felt and saw what the killer felt and saw.   
KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Anakin gasped, what he felt, what he saw. He was horrified beyond words. It was a nightmare of blood and gore. The figure was committing a massacre, just like he was going to, just like he wanted to. He didn't need the force to feel the darkside was present. In his mind's eye he could still see the bodies and feel the fear.

The overwhelming feeling of hate and anger boiled in his blood. The whole area was flooded by the darkside. He wanted to move, to help the Tuskens but couldn't. His body wouldn't move. He felt the deaths of the Tuskens. Felt the fear of the men and women. Felt the nausea overwhelm his body. He felt the sadness of children when they saw their parent's bodies. He was shaking now, the cold dank darkness settled around him. He tried hard to block it but it seeped in, in every pore and opening.

This was the massacre he planned if his mother died, but now he couldn't believe he even though of doing it. How could he kill children for revenge? He couldn't, he wouldn't He wasn't that type of person. He was a Jedi.  
The being came back, it's head hung low. The gruesome deed done, spots of blood decorated the edge of the robe. It walked by him and picked up another body. The being carried the body and walked by him.

Anakin wanted to scream out, to attack the person who did the massacre. He wanted to ask why he saw it, why he felt it.  
It was then, that he saw the face.

It was him. A twisted mirror image of Anakin Skywalker.

Angry eyes looked at him. A hate etched figure stared him. There was so much rage spilling out and barely contained violence. It was his face, but those eyes, a hardened blue, icy on the outside, burning on the inside. For a brief second he saw yellow eyes staring at him, familiar yellow eyes. But those eyes shifted back to the burning blue, eyes like lasers. Were those the eyes that Ke Diav saw before he was burned inside-out?

He didn't hear the words but felt them, each word dripping with anger.

_"They deserved it, those animals, filthy beast that doesn't even deserve to live. I killed them all, even the women and children. They deserved to die."_

The being wavered, shimmered, and shrunken down to a smaller physique. The raged filled face was still there but softened and changed into doubt. A childlike face stared back at him, the once angry eyes changed into questioning ones, " Didn't they?"

Then the figure was gone, evaporated from the desert.

Anakin started, disgust replacing all emotion, disgust at the massacre, disgust at himself. He did that, he killed them. But the stench of scorched flesh wasn't there. He could hear the breathing of the male guards outside the tent, no one died.

But he felt it, it was so real. He could feel the cold ridged handle in his palm. He felt the righteous fury at the Tuskens, the joy of seeing them all die.

He fell into the darkside, fell and killed for fun. But how? Everything was so confusing.

Anakin clenched his hand, the feeling was there. He felt everything; he knew that somehow he killed them. It was then that he understood why Jedi don't just kill people. He understood then why they don't lose control.

It was a hollow feeling in his chest, a dull ache that filled his body, replacing the phantom anger. Was this how he was going to feel after he killed the Tuskens?

He felt tainted, he felt as if his aura had a black spot in it. How could he be a Jedi now?

He shoved all his emotions and feelings into a box. He closed them behind the door that held his dragon. He numbingly carried his mother's limp body to the swoop bike and drove back to the Lars.

Along the way he saw a lump in the desert. As he neared he realized it was a boy. Not just a boy, but a Tusken, a member of the same race that tortured his mother. A clenching feeling grabbed his gut. The same anger rose again, rage boiling his blood.

He got off the swoop bike and stared at the boy. It was his duty as a Jedi to help all in need. As a boy he helped a Tusken but now? Now he full of anger and hate. He wanted the boy to die, as retribution towards his mother's suffering. The idea was pleasant, just leave him there and let the desert kill him.

But a small part of him remembered the massacred. He remembered the deaths and the dank darkness that followed. The rational part of him knew his hands weren't blood stained but he couldn't get the images out of his head. He couldn't get the vision of body parts discarded on the desert floor. He just couldn't

A feeling of pity rose. _Where was the boy's mother? Where was the boy's father? Was he an orphan? _

He wanted to atone for his actions. He wanted to at least save one life. He wanted to wash away the taint in his aura.  
Anakin picked the boy up and returned to the camp he just fled from. He snuck the boy in the same tent his mother was held in. He didn't want to bother the Tuskens, he wasn't sure he could hold onto his temper.

Anakin pushed the swoop bike beyond its limits, now cursing the detour he took. He forced the bike further than it could perform

When he got to the Lar's homestead the bike was sputtering. He carried her down the stairs and yelled for help. The long drive rejuvenated her strength but she was still weak. Despite already performing the massacre once, he wanted to do it again.

He placed her on the couch and looked for some water for his mother. As he looked, Owen rushed into the room. "Mom?" he croaked in shock. The shock was replaced with anger as he viewed the ugly wounds.

Anakin was too emotionally drained to do anything but watch them interact like mother and son. He suddenly felt so lonely; his mother had a son that was there for her.

"Hi, my baby," she whispered, a smile on her face. She coughed again and Owen ran into the kitchen and grabbed a container.

He opened it and slowly trickled water into Shmi's dry throat. She sat up slightly and Owen rubbed her back and gave her more water.

"Shmi!" Twin voices shouted her name in unison. Cliegg and Beru were there. They rushed forward hugging her.

"Mom," Owen said softly, tears escaping his eyes." I never thought I was going to see you again!"

Anakin tuned out the conversation and walked outside. He wasn't needed anymore. His mother was safe and loved by all. She didn't need a son who couldn't stay. She doesn't need a son who could massacre people.

What would Obi-Wan think? Was he already on the darkside?

"Anakin!" A loud voice interrupted his thoughts. Anakin turned and felt the heavy punch of a fist slamming into his jaw.

Owen stood over him, his aura blazing in anger.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry for the long read. Hoped you enjoyed it though.

Did it live up to your expectations?

Tell me please.


	13. change

Disclaimer: Me no own this

Windu and Obi-Wan stood in Obi-Wan's quarters. They both were wondering why they were in the rooms. They both concurred a little green troll was the reason why this had occurred. However they both knew not to cross the gremlin, Depa's punishment was evidence of that. Of all the things the council disagreed with, they all agreed on one thought.

_Curse the Force for keeping the old manipulating wizened troll alive_

The two paced, and avoided each other. Mace's stern face was an eyesore for Obi-Wan who wanted to see his padawan.

"Obi-Wan, I do wish to apologize for my behavior. I am just worried." Mace started the conversation. He did seem more tense than usual. "The Force has become more murker and harder to hear. Events are harder to predict. Even Yoda cannot see the future as easily as before. The power of the Jedi has been weakened. The Force is more chaotic than before. It is as if, someone put a blindfold on the Jedi, cutting it off from the Force. The threat of war is looming like a storm cloud. I fear it will come and destroy all in its wake."

Those who have interest in the Senate, knew of the escalating tension. There was talk of war. The Chancellor was trying his best to avoid war, but it seems inevitable.

" Yes, I know. With the Separatists wanted to leave the Republic and the threat of war. I have a bad feeling about this affair." Obi-Wan concurred with the council member. Anakin seemed to favor a nation led by one strong leader than a senate. Not that Anakin likes politics, he despises politicians in general.

"With Count Dooku leading the movement, I just get this feeling we would soon be crossing blades. I do not wish to fight my friend." Mace was frowning now, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"I hope it wouldn't come to that. Good luck with today's meeting in the Senate." Obi-Wan bowed and smiled. The tension was gone, they resolved their problem with minial blood shed and feelings getting trampled.

"There is no luck, only the Force." Mace bowed as well and smiled. "I most go, Depa wishes to meet with me."  
Mace keyed the door open and walked out of sight. Obi-Wan sighed and sank into the couch. Now that one thing was resolved, he had another one to worry about.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin got up, unfazed by the punch. There was no power in the hit, just frustration.

Owen was fuming, his lips twisted in rage. He was panting and his chest was heaving with exertion. Compared to him,  
Anakin was the epitome of peace.

The long day was tiring, emotionally and physically. Everyone was on edge, some more testy than others.

Owen started the conversation with a barely concealed snarl. "I just heard from mom that you saved a Tusken. A Tusken!" Owen's eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth in anger. "You should have let him die. They were monsters! Didn't you see what they did to Mom? You could have gotten here quicker! You have a weapon, just kill them. Eliminate then, they deserve it! Monsters." Owen was enraged. That rage was directed at a withdrawn Anakin. Owen heaved and spit flew out of his mouth.

His loud yells attracted the attention of the others. Beru and Cliegg were staring is shock.

The words hurt more than the punch did. It took a lot of control to be stoic.

"You should have wiped them out, Anakin. You have that fancy lightsaber." Owen pointed at Anakin's lightsaber.

"He didn't deserve to die, just because he is a Tusken." His words came softly; he was too tired, too weary to argue.

"You don't know what it's like out here. They would kill for fun!"

Anakin snapped. "I DO know what it's like. I was a slave here. Still, they don't deserve to die."

"They deserve to die!" Owen's shoulders shook with rage, his eyes tearing up.

The familiar feeling of the Force swirled about and Anakin knew the phantom him was right next to him. A part of him realized that this 'other' him was a message or a vision. What he knew, without doubt, was the 'other him' was the darker version of him.

"I don't hate them." It was true, he didn't hate them he pitied them. In a way they were alike. He was so close to  
becoming the monster and massacring them all.

_I hate them._ His twin's ghostly voice slithered over Anakin's skin.

"He was just a boy. Just like you, like me."

_I killed them all, the women and children._ Anakin could feel his twin's laugh.

" They beat your mother with sticks and burned her. You didn't see her wounds, you didn't see the bruises and burns. Then you sent off and saved one of them. Get off my homestead, y-you. Leave, Outlander." Owen's voice rose louder and louder until he was hoarse. "Get out of here - go away - you make me sick. Don't you ever dare come back! You aren't needed anymore." Owen glowered at Anakin, daring him to do anything.

Anakin turned, and left. He had squashed the idea of slicing Owen into little bits. There had been far too much violence already. Whatever tears that trickled out of his eyes were heated away by the rising sun. What irony, when he first left he wanted to return. Now he was bared from returning.

He heard voice yelling for him to come back. He ignored them. Owen was right, he wasn't needed. His mother had a son that would give her children to spoil.

The apparition smirked at him in his mind's eye. _I'll be back, don't worry. _

"Bye, mom," he whispered. "Be happy, you finally have a son you can be with."

He knows what to do now, in order for the visions to go away, he needs to be more sure of himself. By focusing and becoming a great Jedi, the visions would hopefully go away.

Anakin hopped into the cockpit and piloted the ship out of the atmosphere. As punched in hyperspace coordinates he noticed his whole body was shaking. Determinedly he set himself into a trance, focused on becoming the best Jedi Obi-Wan wished him to be.

He returned to the temple with mind controlled. The visions stopped, he boxed all his emotion and became cold. He was the perfect Jedi, peaceful and serene. He showed no emotion and betrayed none of his thoughts. He was still dead tired and still had to prefect it.

Anakin stumbled out of the cockpit and exited the Temple hanger. Luckily the hanger was empty except for a few techs. He managed to get through half way the temple without intersecting with anyone. He went up the stairs and bonked his head on a wall of air. His body swayed a bit and he used his hand to steady himself.

"Back are you?" Yoda said gravely. "Well you do not look."

"Padawan, perhaps you should go to the healers." Another voice, this one very stern, promptly made Anakin think un-Jedi like thoughts.

Anakin pulled his eyes up and saw Master Windu's face looking at his. Mace's usually stern face was softened by concern.

"I'm fine, masters. I'm just a bit sleepy." Anakin wanted to go back to his room. He bowed and hurriedly went to his room. Obi-Wan was waiting to for him.

"Did your trip end well?" Obi-Wan was meditating.

"Yes, master." It wasn't a lie, it did end well. Not for him, but now he didn't have anymore attachments towards his mother. He was one step closer to becoming the perfect Jedi.

"Come meditate with me." Obi-Wan expected Anakin to reject it or ignore him. To his internal surprise, Anakin took his robe off and sat right next to him. Obi-Wan stared as he saw his reluctant padawan actually obey his orders.

_Who the hell are you, and what the hell did you do with my padawan._

AN: Thanks to hpssslashfan for pointing out my error. I fixed it and thankyou for alerting me to it.


	14. Council Pt1

_Disclaimer: Me no own Star Wars_

_It was a bright day, a glorious day. You would think that was a sign something bad was going to happen. Three ships of beautiful design, sleek and shiny landed on the pad. Two of the ships were obviously escorts and they landed protectively around the bigger ship. A pilot climbed out of one of the ships and the R2-D2 unit followed._

Another pilot climbed out of the other ship and took his helmet off. A dark skinned man with a patch over one eye appeared relieved.

"We made it." The man smiled, his face relaxed. "I guess I was wrong. There was no danger at all."

"I suppose, we'll know after the Senate meeting." The other pilot's tone was pessismistic at best.

The bigger ship lowered a ramp and a group of richly dressed people descended to the landing pad. Some guards and a few nicely dressed people greeted the inhabitants. The being in the middle was a beautiful women, a bit wary but with a strong front. They were all dressed in elaborate robes that spoke of power and position. Despite that, they had an air of uncertainity and fear. When nothing happened the fear lessened but was still there.

All was well until the procession's feet touched the landing pod, then an explosion, then another and another. The bigger ship blew up, and was reduced to charred scrap.

The people were thrown forward, shrapnel sent flying from the ruined ship. There was smoke and flaming peices of the destroyed ship. There was also bodies everywhere. 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Obi-Wan sat at the kitchen table staring at his tea. The sudden change of his padawan was frightening to the say the least. All the years of teaching was finally evident in the boy's behavior. He was relieved and yet worried, this wasn't what he wanted for Anakin. He didn't want this stranger, he wanted Anakin.

Just yesterday his padawan meditated with him for four hours. His padawan hated meditation.

Then his padawan agreed with him. It was like being the master to Ferus. Anakin would say the things Obi-Wan would want to hear but not Anakin's own opinons. Anakin wouldn't talk to him, except when spoken to. All the progress made before was all gone. Anakin was more reserved of his opinons and feelings. Other masters noted the change and asked what happened. All Obi-Wan could give them was a shrug.

Obi-Wan wondered what happened to snap Anakin into this state. While he was appreciative of having a padawan that would obey him, it unnerved him. After dealing with an insolent and stubborn padawan this polite one threw him off. His padawan was arrogant and stubborn. Anakin was loud spoken and argued about almost everything. Most of all, Anakin though his way was right. The scary thing was, Anakin had the power to make things his way. Obi-Wan did not notice that until Ferus told him. Obi-Wan was worried that he was failing Qui-Gon and himself. He felt like he was losing touch with his padawan.

Obi-Wan sighed in distress, he was very confused. He was all ready to go to bed when a half naked Anakin appeared. Anakin's body was streaked with sweat and his eyes were wide in shock.

Obi-Wan blinked in shock, his padawan appeared to have just tumbled out of bed in a great hurry.

"Master, I most important news." Started his padawan, not noticing his state of undress.

_MASTER!!THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT. I WON'T LET ANYONE DIE IF I CAN'T HELP IT._

"Yes,.. ...er padawan you may want to dress." Obi-Wan was flustered, it was then that he thanked the Force that his padawan wasn't a girl.

_Oh, kriff! My CLOTHES!_

"No time master, I think an assasination may occur." Anakin's usually joking face was replaced with a concerned one.

_Come on, we have to go!_

Now that caught his attention. "Are you sure?" It had to be important, Anakin was standing half naked in front him, at five in the morning!

"Yes, we must tell the council."

_I really hate the council, especially Mace. You would think a Jedi Master wouldn't hold a grudge fot the hair thing. It was a kriffing accident._

Those five words threw Obi-Wan out of loop. Usually it was he who advises to go the council and Anakin who protests.

"Yes, you may want to dress." Obi-Wan was faintly blushing out of embarrashment.

"Of course master." Anakin nodded and went back to his room.

_Pervert. I saw that blush, you need a girlfriend._

Obi-Wan sighed again, just when he thought things were uncompicated they just got more complicated. He drank the rest of his tea and grabbed his cloak. He secretly wondered when this roller coaster of surprises would stop and let him get out and get his bearings. But he knew the Force waited for no one, not even the Chosen One.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The council was a bit annoyed to be awoken so early in the morning. It took a few minutes for Anakin to tell them of his dream; it took some more minutes for the council to wake up and comprehend what took place a few minutes ago.

_Hello! Wake up, masters! I have something important to say!_

Obi-Wan noted that Anakin on the other hand, appeared energetic and focused. Obi-Wan himself was a bit tired and worried.

Mace eyed Anakin in various stages of skepticism. "You saw this in your dreams."

_No..., I saw this in a crystal ball._

"Yes masters. It was a possible assassination of a female Senator." The council members were still skeptical about the dream.

"Do you know which Senator?" Depa questioned with a barely disguised yawn, she was still half asleep.

_No, if I did I wouldn't be here. I would be out rescuing the dasmel in distress._

A soft beep interrupted the conversation. The console blinked and Mace pushed the button on his chair.

"Yes."

"Masters, Senator Amidala has just survived an assassination attempt." A timid voice came out of the speakers.

_PADME! By the Force._

The council members looked at each other in shock. Why haven't they seen this?

"When?"

"Just a few minutes ago sir, she survived it but her bodyguard and several others were killed in the blast."

_Yes! She's okay._

"I see, thank you." Mace turned the communication off. He looked at Anakin, the skepticism gone from his eyes.

"Perhaps there is more merit to your dreams. Tell us about them."

_Now you're ready listen. Humph._

Obi-Wan noticed that his padawn was burning to say something but was amazed at his padawan's control.

"Very well masters. I always had dreams…"

So Anakin proceeded to tell them of his various dreams of disaster and death. He described them in great depth. The council members appeared intrigued by this new development and shocked. Here was a boy that claimed to have abilites like Yoda. It gave them a big jolt in their system. Only Yoda didn't seem amazed.

"Your mother was in one of your dreams?"

"Yes, masters."

_Duh, she's my mother and I missed her._

"Is that why you went to Tatooine, to see your mother?"

_No, I like the blistering heat and freezing cold._

Anakin nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan noticed that Depa was half slumped and snoring softly. He sent a very light force poke at her, and gulped as her reddened eyes looked at his and promised retribution.

_Good one Master, make Depa kill you before I could get knighted, smart._

"Believe I did that the visit would help Anakin." Yoda confirmed the story. "Wished not to tell the council, unless Skywalker wished to."

"I see, perhaps these dreams are visions?" Murmured Plo Koon.

_Yes, finally someone gets me._

"Perhaps, have you ever had day visions and when did they occur?" Asked Master Ki-Adi concerned. There has been reports of visions in the day that distracted Jedi or helped them with their mission.

"Yes, masters, I have been visions of losing my right arm. After my near death experience a month ago, I been having day visions." At that Obi-Wan started in suprise, he didn't know that! Why didn't Anakin ask him. Didn't Anakin trust him?

_Oh, master. Don't be offended. I didn't want to worry you._

"I see. What visions would you get about your arm?" There was an urgent concern in Mace's voice.

"I don't know, I just get visions of no arm or a metal apenage. When I first got the visions I was greatly distressed and worried."

_Yeah, imagine waking up seeing your arm just not there. Or a droid hand instead of you flesh and blood arm._

"Why didn't you tell anyone, your master, the healer?" Mace could tell Obi-Wan was severly suprised and sadened by the lack of trust.

_Does it look like I wanted to be put in the insanity ward?_

"I was unsure wheter or not I was going crazy. I didn't know visions occur when people are awake."

_Who knew? No one told anything._

"Very well, you are dismissed. We will continue this discussion later in fuller detail." Mace dismissed them.

_Yes masters, Of course master, I am your humble servant. _

The two bowed and left the chambers. The council members were all fully awake and concerned of the newest development.

Things were moving and they were being blindsided. If was as if listening to a radio at half volume and with annoying static.

Obi-Wan was barely halfway down the hallway when he heard Mace say somthing. Obi-Wan stopped and listened in. His padawan stopped as well with a confused look. Obi-Wan motioned for Anakin to be silent.

"Depa, don't do that to Yoda. That would be elderly abuse and you are too young to go to jail. Besides he's awake."

Those words were followed by a swishing nosie, a twack and a yelp of pain.

"Too young you are, to prank Yoda."

Obi-wan smiled slightly and was pleased to see his stiff padawan smile as well. Perhaps Anakin isn't as far gone as he thought.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

In the Senate, the senators were having an argument. News of Senator Amidala's attempted assassination was the center of conflict. The Senator from Naboo tried vainly to get the Senate to address the concerns of the Separatists and not her assassination. She tried to push the Senate into a non violent way to deal with the Separatists but was drowned out by various yells of opposition. Many of her followers and those who shared her ideals were drowned out as well.

It was like a mad house or an animal house. Any newcomer or outlander would have ran out screaming in pure horror. The Senate does that to people, drags their brains out of their ear and squished it under their polished heel or paw. Even Jedi, with their legendary patience, would not voluntarily listen to the Senate bicker for days. The High Council would have to order them to do it, which led to grumbling and frowns.

The Secretary tried to bring the Senate into order. It took the Chancellor to adjourn the meeting for any silence to be reached.

It was a bad ending to a bad day.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ok,what do you think of the council scene?  
Did you like the newest section?  
I hope I didn't confuse you with the italics. THe italics are suppose to be thoughts, some thoughts are sarcastic. I hope you understand.  
Questions? Comments?


	15. Council Pt2

Disclaimer: Me no own this

Obi-Wan studied his padawan in disguised shock. Never had he seen Anakin in such a state. Anakin was patiently balancing on one finger upside down, calmly with his eyes closed. They were both currently in the gym doing some katas when Obi-Wan decided to see how patient Anakin could become.

It was a task that he was sure his padawan would never have done. His padawan would have viewed in much distaste and grievance. It involved patience, lots and lots of patience. The idea was to mediate upside-down, something that works for some people. Usually Obi-Wan couldn't get his padawan to do anything with patience without lots of grumbling and fuming.

But now? Anakin was amazingly mediating upside down on one finger, calmly! A small crowd had formed and they watched in awe. Some masters were watching approvingly and some padawans were watching in horror with the knowledge that they were next.

A hand tapped Obi-Wan's shoulder, it was Master Windu. Obi-Wan turned and bowed slightly in greeting. Mace looked a bit worried and tired. It must've been the upcoming Chancellor meeting that has him all twisted up.

"I see your padawan actually doing that stunt." Mace was mildly amazed; he had noticed Anakin's change beforehand during the impromptu mission and was not shocked.

"Yes master, he is very good at what he does. He seems to be a ….perfect padawan," murmured Obi-Wan, his eyes still studying his padawan.

"Perfect? There is no perfect, never have been," rebutted Mace with a frown.

"I know, I know. It just-"Mace interrupted with a waved hand.

"You're really confused and while you like this, it feels wrong."

Obi-Wan nodded," I feel really bad saying this but, I want him to be Anakin again."

"So do we all, so de we all." With that parting remark, Mace walked away.

With a small smile Obi-Wan continued critiquing his padawan, the talk had rested his restless mind for now.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

A short time later the Supreme Chancellor was having a meeting with the members of the Jedi High Council. Masters Mace Windu, Yoda, Plo Koon, and Ki-Adi-Mundi sat across the desk from the elderly chancellor. Master Kit Fisto and Master Luminara Unduli stood behind the seated Masters. The full council could not attend due to other pressing matters.

Mace was still preoccupied with what had occurred earlier and was not paying much attention to the meeting itself. The thought that Anakin could see into the future was scary. Also the drastic change in Anakin's behavior was in short drastic. Never before had he seen this head strong padawan so…. meek. Normally Anakin would be expressing his opinions loud and annoying often. In any other Jedi it would have been a good change but anything doing something to the Chosen One raises alarm.

The boy was a menace to Jedi society. He regularly breaks rules and rarely abides by them. Only Obi-Wan's vigilant watching and amazing restraint had kept Anakin out of any real trouble. There were many instances that nearly led to disasters but Obi-Wan was very good at watching Anakin. Many a time, Anakin came back to the temple covered in grease and garbage. He had a passion for racing in the undercity, illegally racing. It had nearly ran Obi-Wan ragged.

The various pranks that had been done in the temple increased ten fold when Anakin arrived. Various Jedi were the victims of such pranks, even Yoda wasn't exempt, then there the incident with the 'hair affair'. He had forgiven the padawan for involuntarily destroying his hair but was still a bit mad about it. All things considered, Mace mused he should've been happy that Anakin was finally following the rules. But he wasn't, something just wasn't right.

With his mind preoccupied he did not notice the usually pleasant atmosphere that surrounded the Chancellor. The Force was so clouded and so dark, he couldn't understand why he felt so uneasy near the politician today and not other days. It was as if he came out of fog into a foul stench.

Mace didn't even realize the conversation was over until he felt other people coming.

Mace turned and saw a group of people, with Senator Amidala at its head. It must have been the Loyalist committee. They wanted a peaceful resolution to the Separatist situation.

"Amidala," he heard Palpatine say, "I am thankful that you are alive and well." Palpatine was actively shaking Amidala's hand vigorously.

Mace stood and joined the other masters and unfortunately was under Amidala's questions.

"Do you have an idea who's behind this attack?" Senator Amidala demanded, her face etched with stress. Her makeup made her beautiful but her expression made her terrifying. She looked fit to strangle someone.

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled Spice miners on the moons of Naboo," responded Mace. He did not wish to be under her ire.

"I think that Count Dooku is behind it," the Naboo Senator declared at the assembled group, seemly forgetting that she was blaming a former Jedi among Jedi. Jedi do protect their family, no matter what.

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi scoffed, coming up to the Count's defense.

"You know, Milady, that Count Dooku was once a Jedi," Mace pointed out. "He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character." He may be a bit radical, but he had never killed someone just because he disagreed with them. If he was like that, poor Yoda would be six feet under.

"In grave danger you are, Senator Amidala, many who wish you harm," Yoda warned ominously. His normally floppy ears were erect and tense. His bibulous eyes glinted with concern.

"Master Jedi, may I suggest the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces?" Palpatine said suddenly, his eyes brightening. He had a happy look on his face, as if he thought of a great idea.

"Do you really think that is a wise decision under these stressful times?" Senator Organa worried.

Senator Amidala was offended and expressed it in her scathing response. "Chancellor, I don't need protection, I was doing well--"

"Until your ship was blown up and many of staff killed" the chancellor finished for her. "I believe that the Jedi are needed, for your continual good health."

It was then that Mace noticed how uneasy he felt around the Chancellor, like how prey is around a predator. He noticed that Yoda was subtly probing the Chancellor.

"I realize that additional security might be disruptive for you, but the Jedi are great bodyguards. Why not Master Kenobi, he helped in the crisis ten years ago." Palpatine suggested brightly. He seemed like a child who just got a hug. If this were on any other person it would seem right and yet on Palpatine it seemed…creepy.

"He is busy at the moment," Mace said flatly, concerned at the Chancellor's sudden mentioning of Master Kenobi. To his knowledge, he didn't know the Chancellor had such a close relationship "Perhaps some other Jedi team can be used?"

"No other Jedi is as good as Master Kenobi," the chancellor responded. "He isn't that busy, can't he do this?"

Mace looked at colleagues and sighed. "Very well, if the Senator wishes for protection we will send Kenobi."

Mace was a bit suspicious at the Chancellor for insisting on Kenobi and hoped that the Senator would protest. While the health and safety of the Senator was a concern Anakin needed help. He cannot receive help while on a high profile mission like this. Who knows when his visions may strike and result in his injury or death.

Palpatine looked at Amidala beseechingly and after a few seconds she scowled and nodded her head in acceptance. She was good friends with the Chancellor and would abide to his advice, no matter how much she protested.

"I will have Obi-Wan report immediately to you, Milady," Mace promised and bowed to her.

"Thank you, Master Windu," she sighed. Her threatening expression was replaced by a weary one, she appeared most tired.  
Mace led the other Masters out of Palpatine's office and back towards the Temple. Nothing was said until they were safely sealed inside a droid-driven airbus heading to the Temple was the silence between them broken. The stern expression on Mace's face was replaced by a suspicion one. The other Jedi were equally suspicious.

"I don't like this," Ki-Adi-Mundi frowned. "There are other Jedi teams that are more capable. Why did the Chancellor wish for them?"

"Perhaps it is Skywalker's close friendship with the Chancellor that was the reason, not capability," Plo Koon mused through his voice-muffling breathing mask.

"His relationship? What relationship?" Mace frowned, when did he miss this.

"The Chancellor would regularly invite Anakin to lunch in his office. It seemed to be a professional relationship, he seemed genuinely concerned for Anakin's well being." Plo Koon added. At their shocked looks, Plo Koon muttered a soft," I was bored."

"Hmmm." Yoda murmured, his ears twitching.

"We cannot go against the wishes of the Chancellor," Mace sighed and wished that he had been more stubborn or better  
yet lied. "We have already promised the Senator and the Chancellor that Knight Kenobi will assist, we cannot go back on our word."

"Perhaps we should keep the two in a meeting and apologize to the Chancellor and send another team," Kit Fisto suggested. The idea seemed pretty sound, council meetings can be long if they tried.

"No, if my hypothesis of Skywalker's behavior is correct then he would go on this mission by principle." Mace scowled.

"Skywalker's change was noted many, it is indeed inconvenient," Ki-Adi-Mundi replied.

"True," said Luminara Unduli. When she and her padawan was paired with Skywalker she noted how strongly active and reckless he was. Now Skywalker was unrecognizable save his appearance. While she slightly approved the change, her padawan did not. As far as she knew, her padawan and several others were plotting ways of changing Anakin back to his hard headed self.

"Promised Senator Amidala Obi-Wan we have," Yoda sighed, breaking the tense silence. "Skywalker goes with Obi-Wan he will. Risky this is, unknown is Skywalker's extent of his vision. Suspicious it is that especially the Chancellor asks for them. Much to discuss later we have." The ancient Master paused and gazed at his fellow Jedi. "Objections, are there?"

There were none. This was all they could do on their limited information.

"Then it is decided," Mace concluded," Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker will protect Senator Amidala."

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Obi-Wan and his padawan rode the turbo lift up the spire which housed the High Council. They were silent and not speaking. This seemed the norm between the two Jedi now. Obi-Wan finally understood a few things.

1. Anakin was holding his tongue, thinking things out.  
2. He had a calm front or was brooding.  
3. Was less stubborn or was trying to be less stubborn.

Unfortunately that was all he figured out. It had barely been a day since the drastic change.

Obi-Wan walked into the room, his mind noting that the council members were abnormally restless and tense.

"A mission of great importance we have for you," Started Yoda. He went straight to the point. "By special request of the chancellor, charged you are with protecting Senator Amidala of the Naboo against further assassination attempts."

"You are to report immediately to the Senator in her apartment in the Republica 500 building," Mace continued. "There has already been one deadly attack against the Senator as you know. There is the potential for further attempts against her." Mace paused. His tone was apologetic and sympathetic as he addressed Anakin. "After this mission we will continue the discussion about your visions."

"Of course Masters." Anakin was understanding and stoic.

"Dismissed you are," Yoda declared. "To Senator Amidala's residence you must go. Important speed it."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan bowed and his padawan followed suit.

Obi-Wan waited for Anakin to say anything, but quickly realized that he had to imitate the conversation. He tried to break the silence with a joke.

"That must be the shortest council meeting I've ever attended, who ever thought that would ever happen." He pused.

"Well, never in my lifetime!" Obi-Wan laughed, and then stopped. His padawan stared at him.

"What do you think of the mission." He was all proper now. Obi-Wan was slightly embarrashed at his failed joke.

"I believe there will be trouble. Anyone who goes at length to kill the Senator is bound try again. The Force feels uneasy, as if this was a great trial." Anakin finally opened his mouth.

"A trial?" At this, Obi-Wan was befuddled, he felt the importance of the mission but did not get this from the Force.

"Yes, it feels like this is the fork in the road. One way leads in one place, another in a different way. I just don't know where the path leads." Anakin paused and stared out of the window.

"I see," Obi-wan sighed. If what his padawan said was true, then this mission was one that would change the path of the galaxy. He mused that being the master of the Chosen One leads to galaxy changing missions. At this point, Obi-Wan was confident in his padawan's ability to be a Jedi and see things a Jedi would. A nagging part of him feels that this mission needs more than a Jedi's instincts. It needed Anakin's instincts.

He then frowned as he considered another intriguing piece of the mission. "The Supreme Chancellor specifically requested us for this?" Why would the Chancellor request for them?

"Perhaps he actually believes in my abilities," came the sudden and sullen reply. Anakin's face was twisted with anger, but it shifted back into a neutral look. "I do apologize master, it was not my place." There was no emotion in the voice or facial expression that showed apologetic feelings.

"Apologize accepted." Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was apologetic, he just wished that Anakin didn't look like stone.

"What do you know about Senator Amidala, her opinions and such?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"She is very vocal and firm in her beliefs and so she has probably made enemies of those who oppose her. And the Trade Federation leadership despises her for humiliating them by ending their blockade of Naboo with our help." Anakin said rapidly, as if reading off a datapad.

Obi-Wan gaped in surprise. When did his padawn actually research anything?

"I researched this master, my vision made me curious." There was a soft smile on his now normally stoic face.

Obi-Wan grinned and then went into mission mode. They stepped out onto the busy Coruscanti streets. "I don't know enough to guess more than that. We will not be investing this mission. Our only order was to protect her. Any developments will be noted."

"Yes Master." Anakin was all business now. They had a mission to complete.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

So, what do you think of this segment of the story?  
Is it still suspenseful???  
Is it worth reading??? (please say yes)  
Please stay tuned and review.


	16. Senator

_(Anakin's thoughts)_

The two Jedi waited in the turbo lift. Obi-Wan didn't try to initiate conversation again, until he had something to talk about. Talking about Anakin's visions would deter his focus from the mission. Later he would talk to Anakin about it. Obi-Wan noted that Anakin was taller than him, a bit slimmer but taller. Soon he will be dwarfed by Anakin, just like when he was a padawan dwarfed by Qui-Gon.

_(Master, you're so….short)_

The lift chimed as they reached the top floor and came to a halt. Half a second later, the doors opened to reveal the entryway to the Senator's personal residence.

Obi-Wan stepped out first with Anakin stepped out right behind them. The first thing that greeted them was a Gungan dressed in governmental robes waiting to greet them. The Gungan looked out of place dressed in flashy robes. It didn't help that the Gungan was someone they knew. Jar Jar, the exptremly clumsy Gungan.

_(It's Jar Jar, crud.)_

"Obi?" the Gungan blinked. "Obi!" he squealed and rushed over to enthusiastically hug Obi-Wan. "Mesa so smilin' to be seein' yousa!" Jar Jar hugged Obi-Wan, almost yanking Obi-Wan off the ground.

"It's good to see you again, Jar Jar," wheezed Obi-Wan, tight in the alien's grip.

_(Hahah, you look hilarious master)_

Jar turned to Anakin and recognition lit in the alien's eyes. "Ani? Yousa so big!

_(Ah crud, master save me)_

Jar Jar hugged Anakin and then quizzically tugged at the braid. "Eh? Yousa have braida, before Obi have braida. Now yousa havea braida!"  
_  
(Let go)_

Anakin's smile was strained and he oh so gently yanked his braid out of Jar Jar's grip.

_(Grrrr, no one touches my braid. No one.)_

Obi-Wan smothered the laughter in his eyes at seeing the slightest twitch of annoyance in his padawan's eyes. This mission would be good for Anakin, maybe the stubborn Senator would force Anakin to be irritated.

_(I saw that smile, traitor.)_

The Gungan cheerfully sauntered back into the apartment and the two Jedi followed.

"Senator Padmé!" Jar Jar called as they reached the common room. "Lookee, lookee Senator. Desa Jedi arriven."

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Padme stood in the room calmly waiting for the 'protection' the Chancellor had forced on her. Her chief bodyguard Captain Typho was keeping a sharp eye on her.

She heard the voice of Jar Jar and saw the Jedi.

Master Kenobi was older, had a beard and what seems to be a few gray hairs, no doubt Anakin's work. He had this serenity but her sharp eyes caught tension in his body posture. He was followed by what seemed a shadow. At first Padme felt alarm but then realized that the shadow was actually the padawan.

_(…….oh…force….)_

Obi-Wan bowed deeply to her. "It's a great pleasure to see you again, my Lady." He said with a cheerful and polite smile before shaking her hand.

_(Padme, you're so…beautiful, your holo gives you no justice.)_

"It has been far too long, Master Kenobi," the Senator smiled.

_(Way too long.)_

She looked past him and locked eyes with the coldest blue eyes she had ever seen. It was Anakin, but not. When she first meet him as a boy he had the warmest eyes she had ever meet. But now Anakin was more reserved, more distant. As she stared those cold blue eyes she felt the slightest tinge of fear. She conquered her fear and resolutely moved her eyes to speculate the rest of Anakin. He was tall and his lean tanned face bore the evidence of adulthood.

_(Oh,Padme I didn't want to scare you.)_

When she looked back at those eyes they had changed. Those eyes were softer and more inviting. It was then that she had noticed how handsome he was.

"Ani?" she managed, struggling to pull herself together. "My goodness, you've grown!"

_(So have you,... you are much more proportioned.)_

Anakin smiled," And you have grown more beautiful." It was a compliment that bore no affection but the fruits of observation. Obi-Wan was grateful his padawan wasn't stuttering or proclaiming his love to her. He knew of his crush on the Senator and was pleased to see him put business before pleasure.

_(Hah see master, I can bad thoughts and be a good Jedi.)_

Padme tried to keep her face from growing red, and failed miserable. "Oh, Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine!"

_(But, I'm not little anymore, just ask my master.)_

In order to keep herself from embarrassing herself even more she motioned for them to sit.

She gracefully sat down, the Jedi following suit.

"Our presence here will be invisible, Milady, I can assure you." Obi-Wan promised as he settled himself in his seat.

Her captain in security gave them the layout of the situation.

"I'm Captain Typho of her Majesty's Security Service," the security man said. "Queen Jamilla has been informed of your assignment. She could not be here to express her happiness for you taking this assignment. I am grateful you're here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."

"I don't need more security, I need answers." Padme protested hotly. "I want to know who's trying to kill me and why."

_(Let's investigate master!)_

"We are here to protect you, Senator, not start an investigation." Obi-Wan replied calmly. He crossed his arm over his chest. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes

_(What, why not?) _

"Perhaps with merely your presence the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed," Padme murmured after a tense pause. "Now if you will excuse me, I will retire."

She stood and walked away, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. In ten years, Ani had changed from the shy boy to a tall imposing man.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Padme busied herself with choosing what clothes to wear when she heard sounds coming from her bedroom. Jar Jar had returned to his own apartment and Master Kenobi was off reviewing the security positions of all of Typho's men. Some paparazzi must have snuck in her room for some pictures.

Indignation flashed across her mind and she strolled into her room, intent on kicking whoever it was out.

When she entered the room she saw Anakin doing something to her room. He was checking a handheld device while moving something. She restrained herself from screaming at him.

"What are you doing?" Padme hissed at the padawan. She refrained from poking him in the chest.

_(Protecting you, duh)_

Anakin turned to be faced with an angry looking Naboo Senator. "Master Obi-Wan said to put a camera in the Senator's room," he replied, still checking the camera.

_(Master say, padawan do)_

Padme scowled and stopped herself from snarling at Anakin. She shouldn't punish him because he was just doing his duty.

_(You're cute when you're angry)_

"All done. Have a good evening, Senator." He bowed to her and started to leave the room.

"What! Wait- take that camera down immediately!" she snapped. No way was she going to have someone take a peep at her.

_(Aw, but that would've made my day)_

"I cannot, the camera will stay up," stated Anakin indifferently. Padme began to seethe, handsome he may be, but he was annoying her greatly.

_(Yeah, it's gonna stay.)_

"Take it down," she scowled. "It's unnecessary." She resisted to stamping her feet. Acting like a child to someone who was younger than her was something that wasn't done.

_(On whose authority?)_

"Master Obi-Wan wants a camera here," Anakin replied patiently, "He said nothing about taking it down."

_(Yeah, and I'm a good padawan)_

"It's unnecessary," she repeated firmly, her eyes narrowed. "My droid is programmed to detect intruders so there is no need to violate my privacy."

An Astromech rolled into the room with a cheerful whistle. It was blue and silver, nicely shinned too. The droid rolled past Anakin and settled down in a corner of the room near a power outlet.

"Well I'm not taking the camera down," Anakin said calmly, a touch of exasperation in voice. "An Astrodroid isn't enough to protect you from a persistent assassin. Trust me, your assassin is persistant."

_(Listen to me, I'm the Jedi)_

"I know," she shrugged and grinned dangerously. "This way we could end this conflict early. I could be bait and then you and Master Kenobi can catch the assassin. "

_(Bait? Are you insane!)_

"You're offering yourself up as bait?" Anakin said with a bit of shock. His normally passive face was gaping at her.

"Yes, now take that camera down," she ordered sternly. "Artoo is enough."

_(…….)_

Anakin opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again. He declared firmly, "The camera stays. Have a nice evening, Senator."

Before Padme could protest further, he left the room and shut the door behind him. Thoroughly annoyed she spotted the camera and resolutely covered it. He said nothing about covering it up. Jedi or not, she wasn't going to let anyone see her sleep.

She mused thoughtfully that Anakin had changed. He seems much quieter, but her politically trained mind could see the turmoil hidden in Anakin. Jedi he may be, but she was politician. Her years in the Senate taught her how to observe and note tiny changes in people. She knew something was bothering Anakin, no matter how serene he seems.

With a sigh, she went to the fresher to shower and relax. She had her own problems to worry about, she doesn't need to worry about a cute boy. At that, she flushed and was happy that none could see her.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Obi-Wan walked through the hallways, musing over the situation. He walked through the door and saw his padawan eyeing the handheld screen with searching eyes. At least something didn't require his attention. It took him ten years to appreciate a padawan who followed orders.

"Captain Typho has a lot of men downstairs," Obi-Wan announced as he entered the room. "No assassin would try that way, any activity up here?"

"Nothing has occurred," Anakin intoned, seemly bored.

Obi-Wan picked up tiny screen and frowned when he saw the haziness. "Is the equipment malfunctioning?"

"No." Anakin answered. "The Senator decided to cover the cameras so we can't peep at her."

_(And I was looking forward to that)_

"I see. So what is she using to 'protect' her?" Obi-Wan asked his padawan.

"She's using Artoo to keep her safe," said Anakin with the slightest frown.

Obi-Wan shook his head and scowled. "She is making our job much harder," he remarked.

_(Of course, she's a politician)_

"I know," said Anakin. He paused and seemed to be thinking of something. "I believe she wants to be used as bait."

"What?" Obi-Wan exclaimed loudly, his jaw dropping.

_(I know, I was just as shocked as you were)_

"It was her idea." Anakin replied quickly, a bit of embarrassment in voice. "She's very forceful."

"She is a politician." Obi-Wan said dryly to his padawan. "We can't do anything now, it would tip our hand."

"So we would use her as bait" offered Anakin.

Obi-Wan nodded," With the Force on our side, we will have our assassin."

Obi-Wan rubbed his head with his hands. Things have just got more completed. Just what he needed, and overly active  
Senator. Why couldn't the Force give him a Senator that was easily scared of the Jedi? Technically it is bad to scare Senators but it would make his job so much easier. With gritted teeth he settled in for the long night.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Time passed and noting occurred. A few false alarms that Typo's security caught. Paparazzi were alive and well in chasing after high profile Senators even at risk of life and limb. It took some time to convince them to leave, finally making Obi-Wan threaten them with his lightsaber. After he waved his un-lite lightsaber in front of them and then turned it on. That made them all run. There was going to bad publicity of the Jedi on the halo tonight. The council was going to kill him.

Obi-Wan tiredly walked towards his padawan. He could feel the tension in the air and the tension coming from his padawan.

"So, what do you think of the Senator," he asked carefully. He needed to gauge his padwan's reaction. Was his padawan falling in love with the beautiful Senator?

Anakin's normally calm face changed to that of carefree youth. He smiled blissfully, "she is beautiful." He then frowned," but also very stubborn."

"She is a Senator and is use to having things go her way." Stated Obi-Wan tiredly. As if that was an explanation, sadly it was.

"Yes, she is." Anakin sighed. He turned to his master. Obi-Wan held in bated breath.

"Master, I feel some affection for the Senator. Is that wrong?" Anakin's face was distressed at this.

Obi-Wan slowly breathed out. This was a touchy matter and to be dealt with cautiously.

"No, all Jedi must feel emotion. You just have to control it." Obi-Wan said slowly and carefully.

_(Gee, thanks. You didn't answer my question_)

Anakin's youthful face fell slightly. "I see, thank you master."

Anakin steered the conversation towards politics and Obi-Wan wondered if he should have allowed the change in conversation without challenging it. That was a mistake.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Anakin frowned at his master, trying to keep a straight face while his master was bad mouthing Palpatine was hard. Politician Palpatine may be, but a good friend he was to Anakin.

"Palpatine is a crafty old man. He seems like a Jedi sometimes, he is a very good diplomat. I observed that he was able to manipulate the Senators." His master lectured endlessly.

"I respect him," Anakin said resolutely. He had this burning desire to defend the Chancellor's honor against his master. The feeling passed but left him feeling somewhat dizzy. He felt like someone made him do it, but he didn't press the problem. He already has too many problems on his plate to add even more on it.

"As do I." Obi-Wan stopped and gazed at Anakin critically. The piercing gaze reminded Anakin that he had yet to become as good as his master.

"Are you well?" Obi-Wan asked with a touch of concern in his voice. "Is it a vision?"

Anakin shock his head. He was about to say more when a warning in the Force flashed through his mind. A sharp pain lanced through his already pained head.

"I sense it too." Obi-Wan muttered his hand resting on his lightsaber hilt.

Anakin had already ran towards the room, all Jedi teachings thrown into the wind. Upon entering the room, the Jedi teaching crashed on his head. Instead of lashing out with his lightsaber he used his senses. Using the Force he identified the threat and force pushed a box on top of the intruders. The box hissed and vibrated but didn't move. When he changed his behavior he discovered something amazing. His control was much better now then ever before. He concluded that due to his emotion control he was able to focus much better. Power didn't matter, if you couldn't control it. Soon he would match Obi-Wan in control.

There was still something dangerous in the room. He didn't feel any other force presences, so it must be a……DROID!

Anakin whirled just in time to see his master jump through the window. Shock flashed in his face before he turned to dash out of the room. His force enhanced eyes spotted his master hanging onto some type of hoverdroid. His master hung on the bottom part of the droid, desperately trying not to fall.  
Padme had woken up during the commotion and stared at the ruined windows.

"Stay here!" Anakin barked and dashed out of the room, past the staff and security guards.

He was sorely tempted to jump out of the building and commandeer a speeder but resisted. He was Jedi and he will borrow a used speeder. No need to frighten the public of hijacking Jedi. Public relations were bad as it is, it didn't help that his master frightened a few paparazzi ealier. Paparazzi are a problem for everyone, even Jedi. Bad publicity is source of all trouble.

He used the Force to increase his speed. He was a mere blur to the other people in the hall. He caught his breath in the lift. He impatiently pushed the button. His iron Jedi control slipping with each passing moment.

He took a few shuddering breaths and struggled regained his control. His master's advice was to calm down and focus.

Passion would undo all he wanted to do, he needed serenity and control.

When the lift opened his control was back. He dashed out and searched for a speeder. After he nearly passed fifty speeders when he found he could use. He speedily hotwired the ignition, backed out and zoomed off, narrowly hitting another speeder.

He stretched out his senses. Time was of essence and he did not want his master the size  
and consistency of a fleshy pancake.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

There is more to come. The Speeder Incident, and the Paparazzi Incident. Obi-Wan getting chewed out by the council! Padme turning Anakin into a bumbling fool!

Oh, and so much more….

Stay tuned for the next update!


	17. Speeder Chase

It is rare to see a whole group of Jedi eating in a restaurant. Usually people would see two Jedi, an older one and a younger one. Normally Jedi are seen in pairs. Tonight in the restaurant the Flying Giza, twelve Jedi ordered a table near the windows. The nervous waitress skittered away with their orders. The twelve Jedi sat around the table, except Yoda who was in a high chair. This time the management was most insistent that Yoda sits in the baby high chair. The last time they let Yoda eat in the restaurant without a high chair led to a health department inspector to dinged them on child endangerment.

It took a lot of fast talking and mutters before they cleared up the misunderstanding.

Yoda was most vexed but did not show it. He is a Grand Jedi Master, and does not throw a childish tantrum. He however did have a frown fixated on his aged face. Depa was frowning as well, due to her fellow Jedi's actions of edging away from her. She knew she smelled bad and resisted glaring at the green troll that was the source of her smell.

The twelve Jedi were in various stages of distress. They hid it well, but they were distressed. Recently they felt the force go upside down and the feelings of deja-vu. They knew something was coming, something important.

Mace started the conversation, "My fellow Jedi Master Yoda recently received a vision and I believe we should all hear about it."

Yoda nodded," Late it was when my vision I received. Darkness I saw. Clouded my visions have been of late, hard to see the future is. But see I did-"

"Can you get to the point?" Interrupted an irate Depa.

Yoda huffed but continued. "Saw I did an arena. People I saw, Jedi. Death I saw, many Jedi slain."

This was awful. Even a vision of dying Jedi was a prelude of disastrous things. They all decided to think about this new piece of disaster.

"See also a person."

Everyone blinked. Yoda rubbed his grimer stick. "Saw a shadow cover the boy. See great darkness I did. Chained he appeared to be to the dark. Worried I am."

Another Sith? Another fallen Jedi?

The reflective moment was shattered when they felt and caught sight of a familiar person.

"Was that? Gaped one master. All eyes were trained on the familiar person.

"It was" Concluded Adi. She smothered a laugh with her hand.

"Uh huh." Muttered Depa. She had knew Obi when he was child. This was one of the crazier stunts he ever pulled.

"Where's his.." Asked Luminar concerned.

"Oh there" She answered herself. A bright yellow speeder zipped by. It's pilot had one of the brightest force signatures in the history of the Jedi.

"What else could happen?" Mummer Plo Koon his breath muffled.

"That." Mace pointed to the Holovision. A holo depicted what appeared to be a crazed Obi-Wan waving a lightsaber.

"Today, renowned journalist Tan Sed was attacked.." The narrator spoke and showed even more pictures.

The group of Jedi collectively sighed. Now the media are going to twist the story so much, it be exactly like what occured a few years ago. Poor Obi-Wan couldn't walk in public without a horde of women whistle at him. It was a disaster and it took months to clear up. Poor Anakin became stir crazed in the temple. He couldn't go anywhere without his master.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Obi-Wan clung to the tiny droid with both hands as he dangled helplessly beneath it. If he didn't know that droids weren't emotional he would have sworn in was irritated at him. The ball flew about, swinging this and that way. It dodged traffic and seemly tried it's best to lose unwanted weight. Obi-Wan dodged anything and everything that came at him. Many things took all his skills to dodge some of the huge things. He started regretting listening to his other side. He was really regretting it.

Many people were yelling at him. He wanted to yell back but refrained. It wasn't his fault that the insane droid was trying to kill him. It was then that the droid got a bright idea. It started bashing itself at the buildings. Slamming into windows and walls, jarring Obi-Wan. In the buildings many people gaped at him. He could see the headlines now:

Crazed Jedi Slams into Buildings.

As he clung to the sphere he was shocked to see Jedi. Not in the air but in a building, a restaurant. He saw Yoda in a high chair. He saw his fellow Jedi gaping at him.

The Great Grand Master Yoda in a baby safety high chair!

He was going to treasure that look. Shame he didn't have a camera. It was one of the happiest moments in his life. He was willing to die happy.

And then things got worse. Had he been watching his back instead of his front he would have noticed someone aiming at him. That certain someone was aiming to kill. The person in front of him was filming him in action. Jedi in action movies was the rave now. They didn't even have to pay the actors. Just follow a Jedi and trouble is bound come. That person had the gall to order him to look more courageous. Obi-Wan gently nudged the speeder to go off course. Finally one distraction gone.

He was in such glee he didn't notice he was in danger until a slot bang jarred him. The droid blew up, burned his hands slightly. He dropped like a rock and swore. He knew that bothering the paparazzi would doom him. Did he listen? Nope.

He was way too stubborn.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Anakin flew through traffic, his force senses fixated on his master. Luckily the speeder he picked was very fast and agile. A bit of annoyance was in his mind when he saw another  
speeder follow his master. As he pulled ahead of his annoyance deepened. Instead of helping his master the people in the speeder were filming or snapping of pictures. Unluckily for them they suddenly spun out of control.

When he neared his master a part of him felt like he already been here before. He felt the Force warn him of an attack. At first he thought it was directed at him but soon realized he wasn't the target.

It was his master, Obi-Wan. He saw the droid explode in slow motion and saw his master fall.

He made the speeder do a nose dive downward. He speed straight down and matched the falling Jedi's velocity. He directed himself right under his master's path and felt the slight shudder in the speeder as his master clung to the edge. His master climbed in and Anakin wasted no time flying back to his former position.

"What took you so long?" Kenobi asked breathlessly. Interestingly enough his hair was immaculate as were his clothes despite the fall he took. His hands were slightly burnt from the destruction of the droid.

"I'm sorry Master, I've should've got here sooner." Anakin said apologetically.

"It's ok--There he is!" Obi-Wan shouted, his eyes tracking the yellow closed speeder. The driver thundered through traffic.

Anakin wordlessly adjusted the speed and position to follow the speeder. "Master, about those people?"

"Oh them." Obi-Wan frowned. He scowled slightly. "They followed me. They were a distraction."

"So was using the Force on them" Anakin said dryly rebuking his master. He paused. "Sorry Master."

"No, I deserved that. I suppose I should apologize. After the mission I will find them." Obi-Wan didn't want to, but as a Jedi he should. He didn't want to but had to.

"No need, they're right behind us." Anakin felt they were being tailed by them.

"What!" Obi-Wan exclaimed in surprise. He turned and spotted the same speeder following them. His eye twitched. They were persistent, very persistent.

"Anakin—" He didn't need to say anything.

"I got it." They were a unit that worked in sync. Even after Anakin's change they were still a time.

Anakin rolled his eyes in his mind. His master was positively unreasonable when paparazzi are the subject. Anakin too disliked them as well, they were way too annoying. It was the tabloids that print untrue facts about Jedi affairs and such.

Once his master's picture and Siri appeared on the tabloids front page and talked about a love affair. It was an eye raiser. Funny thing was his master was sputtering for days and wouldn't look Siri in the eye. Word was there were some risqué pictures from their padawan hood. He would have to ask his master when they had time.

He focused on his opponent. While he had to shake the paparazzi off him he also had to follow the speeder. He prayed that his opponent was an insane driver.

He was.

The other speeder spun and whirled. It weaved through traffic like a drunk. However was driving was either very good or insanely lucky. Anakin easily lost the paparazzi through insane moves and speeds. He loved flying, it was in his blood.

The speeder weaved through traffic and inadvertently caused accidents. Traffic was tied up for miles.

Falling like a stone, Anakin was pressed flat on his back as he controlled the speeder. It was the only way. He wasn't buckled in. He made a note in his mind to find a speeder with restraints. Traffic flying horizontally zipped by him in a blur, but he ignored it. His target was the only other speeder that was causing traffic accidents as it flew. There were many barriers and objects in his way. Directly in front of him was a huge barge. Thousands of times more massive than he and it would hurt if he collided with it. He trusted the Force, and knew when to pull up. His master however could sometimes be deaf.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan hissed in concern. "An-Ni-Kan. Pull up!"

He didn't want to disobey his master but he knews when to pull up. He continued going straight down. Just when the speeder almost made a forwards crash he pulled up, not even scratching the paint. He heard a huge sigh of relief. It was his master.

"You know I don't like when you do that," Obi-Wan half-heartily said frowning. He wasn't mad he just really disliked it when Anakin flew. He wouldn't begrudge the younger man for his fun; Anakin needed something to help him loosen up.

"Sorry," Anakin grinned. "But that was the only way."

"Only way?" Obi-Wan said skeptically. "Padawan." His voice had a warning tone.

Anakin chuckled. He revved the speeder, his eyes noting where they were. They were in the industrial district. There was fire and oil and more fire. Not a good place to fly. The opposite speeder tried to lose them by zipping near the fireballs.

It was a useless. Anakin was tired of chasing the other man. He would use the Force instead. He just needed an opening.

His senses spotted two power couplings He quickly realized what was going to happen. He only had a few seconds before he lost his chance. The assassin shot at the couplings causing them to spark electricity wildly. It was hindrance if they flew though it.

If the assassin escaped.

Master, pilot please." He stood up and stretched out a hand. His master yelped in surprise and held onto the controls.

He wiggled into the pilot's seat while Anakin stood on the seats. He grounded himself on the speeder, trusting in his master not to crash them.

He felt and he found his center. With a pull he stopped the speeder. It took a lot of effort but he managed to stop the speeder. Sweat beaded down his face. The assassin was trying to escape the invisible shackles. By that time, Obi-Wan pulled up to the assassin. Shots ran out, narrowing hitting Obi-Wan.

"Go!" Anakin jumped onto other speeder and began cutting a hole into the speeder. He passed his control to his master. The speeder was put in a fixed hover so Obi-Wan didn't need to multitask.

"Come on." Kenobi muttered, trying to keep speeder in place.

Various shots rang out; Anakin dodged a few and reflected some.

"You are under arrest!" Shouted Anakin. The only reply was more blaster shots.

Obi-Wan couldn't hold onto the speeder. He gave a shout in warning before the speeder shot forward and smashed into the buildings. Anakin's lightsaber flew out of the destruction. Obi-Wan force called it to him. He knew his padawan was alright. He may have to give his padawan a lecture again warning him before he does something reckless. At least that aspect of Anakin wasn't gone. He felt his padawan's bright signature flare up before the speeder crashed into the building. Obi-wan took the speeder out of hover and adjusted the position.

The speeder shuddered as Anakin landed in the speeder, the assassin with him. Anakin had force jumped up and dragged the assassin with him. The assassin collapsed against the seat of the speeder in shock.

"Anakin." He gave the lightsaber back to his padawan.

"Thank you master." His padawan was fine, except for the slight singe on his robes from the explosion. It was a close call.

Obi-Wan focused on the assassin. It was a she. She was also a changeling. In her panic she was constantly shifting. The moving flesh was changing color and texture. It was nauseating to look at.

The assassin was lucid. She appeared well enough to be questioned. Fortunately there was enough room for Anakin to be able to balance in the speeder. The last thing Obi-wan needed was a heart attack from Anakin falling out of the speeder by a fluke of wind.

"Do you know who your target is?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"It was a Senator from Naboo," the changeling murmured.

"And who hired you?" Obi-Wan pressed.

"It was just a job," she muttered through clenched teeth. Her eyes were darting everywhere looking for a way to escape. It was no use; they were hovering more than a mile in the air.

"Who hired you? Tell us," Anakin said, taking up the questioning. Obi-Wan sat back and allowed his padawan a try.

The assassin's wide eyes closed. She ignored Anakin. Her hand made a subtle move towards her leg. Obi-Wan grabbed her arm and squeezed it. He put enough pressure in it to show he meant business.

"Don't." He said calmly. One stern look and he stopped the assassin in her tracks.

Anakin was in awe of his master. This was one skill he had yet to master.

"It was a bounty hunter called—" she choked and went into convulsions. Her body shuddered and half climbed out of the speeder. Her shifting face smoothed into her natural one. She stilled and her limbs relaxed. She was dead.

"Kriff." Cursed Anakin. Obi-wan didn't bother to correct him. He sent his sense out, searching for the attacker.

Obi-Wan carefully ran his hand over her neck and pulled a small metallic object out of it. It looked nondescript and he couldn't tell any definite detail from his eyes. "Toxic dart," he noted.

"For someone to shot our target without either of us knowing-." Obi-Wan noted with dismay.

"He or she must be good." Finished Anakin with a frown on his face. "I felt someone following us but thought it was those paparazzi people."

"Hm. Someone else was following us. We will return the senator and try to rest. We will report to the council tomorrow morning. Let us hope the archivist can find where this dart originated from." Obi-Wan placed the dart in his utility belt pocket.

Anakin nodded. His use of the force tired him. He never tried stopping a speeder before. Secretly he was pleased of his growing power in the Force.

"Good work padawan." Praised Obi-Wan. Anakin blinked in surprise.

Was this all he needed for his master's praise? To be a good little Padawan?

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Poor Obi. The papparzi loves him. Find out how badly the council is going to take this new development. More visions and the darkness looms. Soon, this mystery will become less murkey.  
Stay tuned.


	18. Mission

Anakin woke up early. He rose when the sun rose. His master was in the kitchen examining the dart. He told Obi-Wan what he was doing and left the apartment. He was off to train. He went into the elevator and walked towards the training room. He was in such a meditative state and was also ignoring the Force that he was totally unaware of the danger in front of him. He didn't notice the trip wire before he tripped. From there he tripped three more traps and slipped on a greased spot on the floor. He resembled an incredible flexible acrobat. He then fell down the stairs and lied sprawled at the bottom step.

From his position on the floor he could feel the thundering footsteps of worried Jedi. Vaguely he wondered why the floor bounced and his vision was a bit dark. He was happy that he didn't feel a puddle of wetness on the back of his head, which was sign his head was in one piece.

"Anakin! Are you okay?" Padawan Barriss Offee concerned face filled his vision. She arrived first. She looked a bit guilty.

"Yeah." Groaned Anakin weakly, his eyesight was a bit spotty. He rubbed his head; he could feel a bump growing on the back of his head.

It was a surprise to see something flicker at the edge of his vision. He turned his head slightly.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the being he hated the most, the dark side of him, and his mirror image. When he structured his mind and closed the door to the dragon he thought he got rid of the being. His fall must of done something to his head and released his worst nightmare. The being grinned and whispered, "I'll be back." Before dissipating, he gave a mocking salute. Anakin hurriedly clamped down on his shields. He suppressed a cry. Just when his life was getting good it gets unraveled.

He struggled to control himself. The gate that held all his emotion was slightly broken. He patched the hole up the best he could. He couldn't tell his master about it, due to the fact he didn't want to burden him with his own personal problems.

"I'm really sorry Anakin." Murmured Offee. "You weren't meant to fall down the stairs."

Anakin frowned. "So you…" Anakin felt a growing anger settle in his stomach

Offee had this guilty look that made Anakin suspicious. "I was trying to snap you back to your normal self. I had a few fellow padawans help me set up the traps. I didn't think you would fall for the traps."

Anakin felt anger rise through him. Didn't they like him when he was a model Jedi? His anger dissipated when he realized that his fellow padawans liked him when he was himself. Too bad his master didn't seem that way.

Anakin patted her shoulder reassuringly. "I'm fine." He stood and worked out the kinks in his shoulder.

Offee nodded. "I'm pleased that you are well." She skittered away, embarrassment still evident on her face.

Anakin sighed and went to his destination. The visions were back, not as bad as before but they were back. It worried him that at the corner of his eyes, he would see shadows.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The duo was summoned a few hours after the infamous Anakin Acrobatic Act, also known as the AAA. When Obi-Wan found out about it, he laughed then expressed concern if Anakin was unhurt. Anakin was and Obi-Wan had to muffle his laughter. Anakin, being the obedient padawan that he was, endured it with a stony resolve.

When they arrived they made their report. Obi-Wan did all the talking. He left out the part about the Paparazzi. It was embarrassing for a Jedi Master to use the Force in such a childish way. He also left out the bit about seeing Yoda in a child safety chair; he cared very much for his health and well being.

When Obi-Wan got to the part in how they caught the assassin he motioned for Anakin to say it. When Anakin retold his story the council members were visible impressed. For anyone to stall a speeder with the Force was a sign of incredible skill and power. Anakin's ego swelled a bit when the council members themselves expressed their approval and amazement. It wasn't that much but it was more than he ever received in his life.

Obi-Wan felt happy when he heard the praise laid on his padawan. He was also a bit torn. This would only enlarge Anakin's ego. While in the recent days, Anakin's ego deflated this would surely inflate it to an enormous size.

"We believe that you left something out of your report." Intoned Mace with a stern expression, after Obi-Wan finished the reports, Mace stared at Obi-Wan intently. Everyone stared at Obi-Wan, with varied expressions.

Obi-Wan shuffled nervously. Yoda looked at Anakin. "Step out you should." He pointed his clawed paw towards the door. Anakin took the hint and stepped out. He prayed to the Force, that his master would be returned undamaged. He had reason to worry; after all, Yoda was a menace with his walking stick.

Anakin stepped out. After a few seconds his curiosity got the best of him and decided to eavesdrop. He pressed ear to the door. He ignored the looks the guards were giving him. He heard muffled voices and swishing sounds. He couldn't discern any words but could feel his master was very embarrassed. That was a good sign. He could feel the amusement of other masters and a faint indignation of others. The door opened suddenly opened and Anakin hurriedly straightened himself up. He gave the masters a polite bow.

Obi-Wan didn't seem worse for wear but he did bear a scuff mark on his boots. He also had a slight smear on his robe collar. He was blushing slightly as well. Padawan Offee's master was a bit miffed and her headdress was a bit rumpled. Mace and Depa were concealing grins while Yoda was rubbing his stick and murmuring words to it. He eyed Obi-Wan with faint distain.

Anakin wondered what had occurred in the short minutes of his absence. He would ask his master later. He stood by his master and awaited their decision.

"Track down this bounty hunter you must, Obi-Wan." Yoda declared, after he stowed his stick away.

"Most importantly, find out who he's working for." Windu added gravely.

"What about Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan inquired. "She will still need protecting."

"Handle that your Padawan will." Yoda decided.

Anakin blinked. He blinked again when he heard his master agree with Yoda's decision.

"Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home-planet of Naboo." Windu commanded. "The last place they would look for is her home planet. Don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees."

Anakin nodded. He did have concerns to voice. "What about the Paparazzi? I don't believe they would leave her alone." He took a deep breath and voiced his other concerns. He did pay attention to her politics and did do his research. "She is also the head of an opposition to the Military Creation Act. I don't believe that she will leave without convincing the Senate to not vote in confidence of the Act."

"Understand our decision she will." Yoda stated. "Stubborn she may be but she knows that when dead one cannot convince anyone of anything.

"We will deal with the Paparazzi." Windu said with finality. "I will call Chancellor Palpatine and ask him to speak to her. I do believe that he has more weight in his words than ours." Windu seemed a bit pained when he said those words.

"Also, my visions…." Anakin trailed off. Yoda nodded in sympathy. "Believe that your visions won't jeparodize your mission unless you have something to add."

Anakin thought for a moment. He decided that it wasn't that important. "No, masters."

Mace nodded. "May the Force be with you."

He and Obi-Wan bowed and left the chambers. They descended down the turbolift. As they went down, Anakin eyed his master. Obi-Wan took the hint.

Obi-Wan coughed again and adjusted his robes. "I will tell you later." He was faintly blushing.

Anakin nodded. He did not press the issue. He was too busy looking at the hooded figure in the turbolift. He knew it was part of his vision, a very scary part. What worried him was that he could faintly feel the darkside in the hooded figure.

Obi-Wan smiled. He was relieved that Anakin didn't press the issue. The old Anakin would have nagged and nagged until he got what he wanted. Obi-Wan was pleased with this Anakin. It disturbed Obi-Wan slightly that he preferred this new Anakin over the old one. It also disturbed Obi-Wan when he saw Anakin stare at the turbolift and shudder. It wasn't the visions, but the fact he couldn't protect Anakin. As his master, he should be able to protect his padawan.

"All you have to do is escort the Senator back to Naboo on a refugee transport, and keep her in some remote location in the countryside until you are ordered to do otherwise. You have to protect her and make sure she doesn't leave your sight. Once I find her attacker, then you're mission would be done."

Anakin nodded again. The hooded figure was gone.

"Masters, about the Paparazzi…"

"The council will deal with it." Obi-Wan raised a hand to stop all objections. "They'll probably use a decoy." He smiled faintly. "After all, it worked once before."

Anakin smiled as well. He remembered that. It was embarrassing to find out that Padme was actually the queen and not a handmaiden.

They stepped out of the turbolift.

"Go now," Obi-Wan ordered. "You have your job and I have mine. Call me before you leave and I'll see you off."

Anakin nodded again. He wanted to say something but didn't. His master had enough on his plate. He walked away and resisted the urge to rub his eyes. He knew it wouldn't help with the constant shadows that were at the edge of his vision.

* * *

After sending Anakin to the Senator's apartment, Obi-Wan found himself once again in the company of Mace Windu and Yoda. Mace walked on one side of him and Master Yoda came along the other side in his little hover chair. As they walked in the heart of the Temple, Obi-Wan took the opportunity to voice his worries.

"I am concerned for my Padawan," Obi-Wan began," While I am pleased of his changed attitude it seems abnormal."

The two masters nodded. Obi-Wan continued. "Also his visions also worry me as well. Just today he looks at things I cannot see. I feel inadequate for him. Should I pass him on to another master who is more equipped for Anakin's unique abilities?"

"No." Yoda said sternly. "A great master you are. Done well you have with Anakin."

"He is becoming a great Jedi," murmured Windu.

"But he still has much to learn, Master." Obi-Wan sighed. "Perhaps if Qui-Gon was alive he would have done better."

Mace swatted Obi-Wan's head. "No, I believe you are a great master. You have done well."

Obi-Wan rubbed his head. "Thank you for your support masters."

Yoda looked Obi-Wan with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Need not to measure yourself up to your diseased master, know I do that proud of you he is."

"Yes," Mace continued. "As your friend you are a great master. As your elder, I order you to lighten up."

Obi-Wan laughed softly. It was good to release tension by having a laugh with friends. Obi-Wan left the other two masters. He needed to alone with his thoughts. He had confidence in Anakin's ability. He just needed confidence in his own ability to teach Anakin.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk


	19. newlyweds

Anakin stood in front of the room's many windows, watching and guarding. He warily watched the traffic, making sure that there weren't anymore insane droids trying to kill the senator. One was enough and he did not want to dive off into traffic again. Jar Jar and Amidala were talking and discussing in what to do. While he was Jedi, he was not above eavesdropping on the Senator and Jar Jar. After all, one must know what is occurring in order to stay on top of things.

Basically, Amidala told Jar Jar what to do. She gave him the run down on what she wants him to do. Jar Jar expressed his gratitude in being trusted in his broken basic. It was a boring conversation and yielded no extra information.

Jar Jar turned and left. Anakin could tell Jar Jar was restraining himself from hugging the Senator. The Senator was dressed in a brown thing with blue embroidery that looked extremely ugly. Her hair was elaborately done, complementing her face but not her clothes. While this may be the fashion, it looked awful and took a lot of Anakin's self control not to grimace.

When Amidala walked towards him, Anakin noticed that her demeanor had completely flip-flopped. Again, Anakin wondered if it was her time of the year. He was smart enough not to ask her. His master warned him and advised him on matters of female reproduction. Needless to say he puked for an hour and couldn't look at another female padawan in the face.

Thankfully his friends slapped him back into reality.

"I do not like this idea of hiding," she told him with a sharp cutting tone. She had stridden past him oozing stubbornness. Her head was held up high, her shoulder stubbornly jutted out.

Anakin kept his mouth shut. He did not argue with her, nope, he was a good padawan. He did however keep her up to date.

"The Council has ordered Master Obi-Wan to find this bounty hunter." He said as dryly and unemotionally as he could. It didn't help that he was having un-Jedi like thoughts about Amidala.

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act to not be here when its fate is decided," she said with a slight huff as she packed her clothes and various female objects into her container.

She continued, rambling on. It was a security blanket in a sense, she wanted to be reassured.

"This vote decides the future of the entire Republic. If the Military Creation Act is passed, I fear war is inevitable." She was truly worried and concerned about the possibility of war.

"Master Obi-Wan will take of this. He will find your attacker." Anakin reminded Amidala that she had one of the best helping her. "Jar Jar knows what you want on this Act, he will do his job."

"I know Jar Jar wil do his job," she sighed and stopped her packing. She took a deep breath and continued her packing. "And I know that Master Kenobi will do his best. But what if this is what my attacker wants? What if we are playing their hand?"

Anakin didn't answer, he had no answer.

Senator Amidala seemed to be discouraged at his silence.

She decided to continue packing, deciding what to bring and what to leave behind. As a refugee she would probably not have expensive senatorial outfits in her procession. That narrowed the wardrobe considerably.

After a moment of silence, Anakin turned to face the Amidala. He had decided that no one was going to attack them from the window. He looked at her and was again struck with another vision. Instead of one of horror, he saw a vision of beauty.

She was dressed in bridal clothes, simple but elegant. Much prettier than what she was currently wearing. She was smiling too, she looked like an angel. He wondered who was going to marry her.

Unfortunately she caught him staring at her and took offense to it. "Please don't look at me like that," she muttered. She was a bit flushed but her eyes were glaring daggers at him.

Anakin started. He didn't mean to stare at her. To his disappointment his vision faded. His face must've expressed his disappoint and it must've been taken wrong.

"Why you….," she stopped and took a deep breath. "I don't wish to be stared at."

"Sorry, Milady," he shrugged and looked away.

Amidala finished packing. Anakin stared at the wall. He resisted looking at her; he wanted that beautiful vision back.

Thankfully the comm blinked. It broke the tense silence. Amidala went to the comm and turned it on. Her aide's face appeared.

"I got you some disguise, they're very cute." The aide said with a smile. "They should be arriving at your room any second now."

As if on cue, the door dinged. Anakin walked to the door and opened it. Another aide gave Anakin the bag and left.

Amidala smiled at her aide," Thank you."

The aid smiled back. "I had to guess at your husband's size, I think I got it right."

Amidala's jaw dropped as did Anakin's. No one expected this.

Anakin placed Amidala's bag next to her and looked at his bag.

"Husband," she said sputtering. The aid smiled. "It was easier to book newlyweds and much more convenient for you two to stick together without too many questions."

Amidala nodded slowly. "Remind me to kill Typho."

Anakin meanwhile sneaked away to the refresher. He was a bit apprehensive of his new role. He however had to check his clothes to make sure they fitted. If they were too small it would harder to move comfortably. If they were too big, he  
may trip over his clothes. There was also the problem of hiding his lightsaber.

After changing he looked at himself. It wasn't that bad. At least they didn't resemble Amidala's 'fashionable' clothes.

He then pulled out the last pit of clothing, a poncho. This way he could hide his lightsaber and let it be more assessable.

Satisfied with his new attire, he abandoned the refresher and returned to the Senator's room. When he looked at Amidala, his heart skipped a beat. To his horror he realized that their clothes had a matching color scheme. At least it had a more earthy tone to it. Artoo was in the room now too, sitting in a corner and waiting.

The aide was still on the comm. Padme was busy getting her headgear on. Anakin walked to the screen.

"Thank you, they are the right size." Anakin told the aide. She smiled at him. Anakin walked around, slowly adjusting to his new clothes. It had a less airy feel, and he missed the imposing look his cloak gives him. Amidala took his vacated spot.

The aide's face disappeared and Typho's face appeared. "I got the tickets. And I heard the comment."

Amidala coughed slightly, embarrassed. She fiddled with her hair and hairpiece.

"It leaves in an hour, gives us enough time to set everything up." Typho announced.

"Thank you, captain," Amidala replied. "We will depart."

She turned the comm off. She then busied herself with packing Anakin's robes into her bag. Anakin contacted his master, informing him that they were ready.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The Jedi entourage stood at one side while the Senatorial entourage stood at the other. They were in the airbus nearing the spaceport. With a lurch the airbus landed. They were at the spaceport and their ship was boarding. It was time for last messages and decisions.

"Be careful ma'am," said Typho with concern. "You're safer out there than here."

"Thank you, captain," the Senator replied kindly. "I hope you'll be able to take care of things on your end."

"We will," promised Typho. "We'll be fine."

Amidala grabbed her luggage and waited for Anakin. Anakin was busy talking to Obi-Wan.

"Don't do anything without first consulting either myself or the Council," Obi-Wan ordered sternly.

"Yes, Master," Anakin nodded. He was a bit apprehensive as acting as Amidala's husband.

"Also, you need to be inconspicuous. Her attacker would look for a Jedi. You need to act not like a Jedi. Act impulsive and be like her…..husband." Obi-Wan nearly chocked at the end of his words.

"I will master," Anakin said with a slight grimace.

Obi-Wan smiled at his padawan. "Be safe, be careful."

Anakin nodded again. To his surprise Obi-Wan embraced him in a hug. At that moment, Anakin wanted to tell Obi-Wan everything but didn't. He had a mission to focus on, and he didn't want to distract his master.

Obi-Wan released his hold and walked towards Amdiala.

"I will get to the bottom of this, you have my word," He said to the Senator reassuring her.

"Thank you Master Jedi," she replied, not at all reassured.

"We should go," Anakin announced and on the spur of the moment grabbed Amidala's hand, he had to play his part.

Thankfully she didn't recoil. She reluctantly held his hand and followed him.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called, "may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you too mister," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan blinked in surprise but then smoothed into a passive face.

And then they were off. Anakin led the Senator along through the busy crowds of sentient with Artoo trailing after them.

"I'm afraid," Amidala abruptly admitted, her palm was sweaty against his. It didn't help that his was just as sweaty.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." He said cheerfully. As a Jedi, it was important to make sure everything was fine. As long as he was calm, she should be too. His words calmed Amidala down.

They reached the refugee freighter. He helped her onto the ship.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Obi-Wan stood next to Captain Typho and watched his charge and Senator Amidala disappear into the crowded spaceport. He was unsure in how he should feel. On one hand he was confident in Anakin's new found abilities; on the other hand he was worried in how this would impact his ability to guard the senator.

"I do hope he doesn't try anything foolish," Obi-Wan sighed. Anything could happen, Anakin's visions could make him lose focus, or…..

Obi-Wan stopped his train of thought, he did not like where it was going.

"I'd be more concerned about her doing something than him. She is most devious and imaginative," Typho replied before turning away to escort the handmaiden back to the Senator's residence. They had work to do, people to deceive and paparazzi to lead on a wild giza chase. They had their work cut out for them.

Now alone, Obi-Wan remained until he saw the refugee ship that carried his padawan and Amidala was safely gone. He turned to walk away. He had a date with the archivist.


	20. what really happened in the council room

The date with the archivist didn't go well. She could not name the dart. So Obi-Wan went another way. He went to have it identified by an analysis machine. It was standard procedure and took a short time.

To his extreme disappointment the droid could not identify the device. However, he knew someone who could identify it. An extremely unorthodox method but it works.

He got a taxi and went to his favorite restraint. He walked in and was greeted by a shiny droid waitress.

"Someone to see ya, honey!" said the WA-7 unit yelled to the back. "Jedi, by the looks of him."

A hulking male Besalisk peered out from the kitchen. "Obi-Wan!"

"Hello, Dex." Obi-Wan smiled, going to Dex's restaurant always alleviated his mood.

"Take a seat," Dex called back. "I'll be right with ya."

"You wanna cup o' jawa juice?" the WA-7 asked as Obi-Wan headed for a free booth next to a window.

"Hm? Yes," Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you."

A few minutes after Obi-Wan sat down; Dex exited the kitchen and lumbered over to him. Dex dwarfed the human immensely. Dex waved one of his four meaty arms as he approached.

"Hey, old buddy," Dex grinned. He and Obi-Wan were friends.

Obi-Wan stood up from his eat and embraced his alien friend. Dex nearly lifted him off his feet as he returned the friendly hug. After a little friendly chuckling, they sat down in the booth, Dex grunting and wheezing as he wedged his Besalisk bulk across the table from Obi-Wan.

"So my friend," Dex chuckled, "what can I do for you?"

"You can tell me what this is," Obi-Wan replied and placed the dart on the table. "I can't make heads or tails of it."

"Well, whattaya know!" Dex exclaimed as he studied the dart on the tabletop. "I ain't seen one of these things since I was prospectin' on Subterrel, beyond the Outer Rim."

"Can you tell me where it came from?" Obi-Wan asked hopefully. The WA-7 arrived with two cups of jawa juice and served them.

"Thank you," he said to the droid and drank his juice.

"These baby belongs to them cloners" Dex informed him. "What you got here is a Kamino saberdart."

"Why couldn't the analysis machine name it?" Obi-Wan mused and thoughtfully stroked his beard.

"It's these funny little cuts on the side that give it away," the Besalisk cook added and pointed to the marks in question with a thick finger. Obi-Wan looked at the marks; he didn't know they held any significance.

"Those analysis droids only focus on symbols. Huh! I should think that you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and," he paused to chuckle, "wisdom."

"Well if droids could think, we'd be useless wouldn't we?" Obi-Wan grinned at Dex, and finished his drink.

"Kamino. I'm not familiar with it. It's somewhere out in the Outer Rim?" He placed his cup down and frowned.

"You're half right. It's way beyond the Outer Rim," Dex answered. "I'd say about, um, twelve parsecs outside the  
Rishi Maze. Shouldn't be that hard to find Obi-Wan." Dex chuckled and took a drink from his own glass. "These, uh, Kaminoans, they keep to themselves. They're cloners. And damn good ones too."

"Cloners. Are they friendly?" Obi-Wan inquired. He idly played with his cup.

"Oh, depends," Dex shrugged. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Dex's evasiveness.

"Depends on what, Dex?" Obi-Wan asked sternly. He needs to know what he's plunging into.

"On how good your manners are," Dex answered, "and how big your, uh…pocketbook is."

The Besalisk chuckled again and went back to his drink. Obi-Wan shook his head at his old friend's little joke and picked up the dart again. He decided that the faster he got to Kamino the faster the mission ended.

"So…what was your business with the paparazzi?" Dex's unexpected question threw Obi-Wan in a loop.

Obi-Wan blinked and looked at Dex. Dex took a datapad and waved it under Kenobi's nose. The datapad had the latest  
news about the recent incident with Obi-Wan's name plastered in the headlines.

Obi-Wan winced. "I had to do something." He practically wined.

Dex chortled. "How did the council take it?"

Obi-Wan winced again, this time blushing slightly. "Eh.."

Dex lightly elbowed Obi-Wan, nearly sending the knight through the window.

"Well, the council confronted me on it. I went to explain my reasons and I was overly exuberant." Obi-Wan fiddled with the empty cup.

Obi-Wan paused. "I was pacing and somehow I tripped. I accidentally made Yoda's stick hit Yoda on the head."

Dex was chortling again. He was gripping the table in an attempt to stay still.

"I fell and on instinct went to grab the nearest person next to me to stop myself from falling."

Obi-Wan blushed again. "I dragged Master Lumuninar down and somehow I was on top and she was beneath me. And I somehow kissed her."

Dex was now laughing hysterically.

"It wasn't funny." Stammered Obi-Wan. "I didn't even apologize to her yet."

Dex shook his head at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan brushed his hair back with his hand and stood up.

"I must go." Obi-Wan placed some credits on the table.

Dex stood as well. "May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiled and bowed to his friend. He exited the diner and went back to the temple.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

_It was the smell that alerted him that things weren't going well, the smell of charred flesh that permeated the air. There was barely any blood on the dusty ground; instead there were body parts and bodies. He was scared for someone. He was so scared. He was also very angry.  
His glowing blade whirled and spun. He hacked and slashed at countless enemies._

They were endless, and tireless. Countless blaster bolts speed towards him and his companions. Many of his companions had fallen to the bolts, their bodies strewed on the floor of the arena.

He was tiring, but he did not lose hope. He had confidence in the force and his master. As long as his master was still standing, he too would still fight. He stood still, trying to catch his breath. His lightsaber deflected random bolts and he tried to clear his head. He needed to find his master and the others.

He felt his master's presence and ran towards him, pulling someone with him. He fought his way through, helping fellow Jedi as he ran. He felt the danger rather than seeing it.

All he saw was his master falling down, the pain traveling through their bond.

All he saw was his master's body hit the ground. He became strangely deaf to all noise except his own heartbeat and his master's heartbeat.

Then there was only one. Fear overloaded his mind. Anger followed, then overwhelming rage.

Anakin jolted awake. He rubbed his face with his hand. He must have fallen asleep. He was mad at himself for dozing off. His vision gave him reason to be concerned. Something big was going to occur, a big battle. He just couldn't think of how or where it would occur. All he knew was that something huge was coming.

Anakin took a deep breath and tried to distract himself from his vision.

Anakin's Jedi senses did not like being in the refugee vessel. It was overloaded by the smells and the whisperings of many sentient all complaining of one thing or another. His knowledgeable eyes noted that the ship was old and outdated. That it was not made to haul people to places. It also needed a maintenance work on the engine; due to the rattling sound it was making that was driving Anakin nuts. His fingers itched to work on the engine.

His keen nose was bombarded by the countless smells of sweaty bodies and a baby who needed a diaper change. At that point he decided to start breathing through his mouth.

They were situated in a room that wasn't really a room.

Padme was patiently reading a datapad. They weren't playing the part of a couple as well as they might have liked.

Some of the other more nosey guests speculated that their marriage was forced or fake.

It didn't matter; as long as no one guessed who they truly were then they were fine.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

To his astonishment, Obi-Wan couldn't find Kamino. It took an embarrassing visit to Yoda and his class of younglings to find out the truth. He sighed. He should have guessed that even if the planet wasn't there but the gravity well is then the planet should be there. Someone erased the planet from the archives. Only a master or someone on the high council could do that.

Yoda was concerned as was Obi-Wan. Only a Jedi could have access to the files and the authority to destroy all traces of tampering. Obi-Wan feared that this mission was a prelude to something bigger.

Late in the evening, Obi-Wan headed up to the Temple's hanger. He was on his way to the mysterious Kamino system to see where else the dart would lead him. He gave the masters an update on his progress. He still couldn't face Master Lumuninar, and Mace was still laughing at him.

His ship awaited him. It was fully fueled and the hanger had opened up.

He entered his ship. As he slipped out of the planet's atmosphere he dismissed the growing unease as mission jitters.

He had nothing to worry about. There was a chance someone probably pushed the wrong button on accident and didn't tell anyone due to embarrassment. After all, Jedi weren't perfect.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Dinner was quiet. Anakin was horrible at playing the husband. He would hold her hands in public and smile constantly.

He hadn't tired to kiss her yet, and suspected that he wouldn't even get to try. He may be a Jedi, but he was still a hormonal boy. He crushed all thoughts with his will and stuffed them in the box that held his thoughts. He escorted her to an isolated part of the ship, so they would be able to converse in safety.

After several minutes of silently sipping at her soup, Amidala decided to start some small talk.

"How is it like, being a Jedi?" She asked quietly, not wanting to risk being overheard.

"I live to serve." He murmured in reply. It wasn't really an answer.

"Are you allowed to love?" Amidala asked with an inquiring look, her curiosity taking over.

"No." Anakin said curtly. "We aren't allowed attachments or possessions."

"But isn't your lightsabers and robes possessions? Amidala asked Anakin in confusion.

Anakin opened his mouth and then closed his mouth. "Yes, but…" He was being flabbergasted by her questions.

Ankain then felt someone staring at them. He grabbed Amidala's hands with his, ignoring the warm feeling that jolted his body.

"My dear, you are so lovely. I love you deeply." He proclaimed loudly. Thankfully she got the hint and didn't leave him feeling very foolish.

"As do I. You are my honeybunch munchkin." She replied. She took her words from this song she liked as a child.

Amidala resisted the urge to laugh at Anakin's face. He looked so flustered.

Anakin pulled her up and walked her back to their room.

"What was that?" She asked when they were in the safety of their room.

"Someone was staring at us. We had to keep our cover." He checked the room for any listening devices.

"I see." She sat on her bunk and tried to sleep.

She was unused to this new Anakin. When they first meet he was such a darling boy. The second time they meet she was chilled in how cold his eyes were. It was relief that he wasn't as unemotional as he seemed. To her, Anakin seemed to be a paradox. This mission made Anakin her husband and also her protector. It seemed to contradict what a Jedi should be. She could tell he was struggling to follow the Code and play his part. He was adapting though, slowly changing to a person who loved her. She hoped it was a ruse and not the truth.

She had a job and so did he. It would be inconvient to fall in love. While it wouldn't be unpleasent, she wouldn't want to destory his dream. She has to keep to herself and not allow herself to be distracted.

She wanted this nightmare to end. She wanted to return to the Senate and make sure all her work wasn't undone.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk


	21. clones

Once they landed on Naboo and were safely traveling towards the palace their firmly glued hands came apart.  
Anakin melted back into his Jedi mode. He couldn't change his clothes but his demeanor shifted. He became silent, impassive, always watching. It truly scared Amidala when she saw how flawlessly he changed his personality.

They were on their way to the palace to meet with the current Queen of Naboo.

It was a rather quiet and long transport ride. Amidala had so many questions she wanted to ask but didn't. She was too scared and puzzled by Anakin.

When they left the transport ride they had to walk the rest of the way.

Anakin did his best as a bodyguard. However he was having some problems.

In his mind's eye he was standing amidst a funeral procession. There were many people dressed in black and many wet eyes. He kept his feet moving, his eyes forward. Apparitions passed through him and Amdiala. He continued walking, hoping the funeral will fade away.

He wondered, whose funeral it was. He wondered why his chest felt so heavy and his limbs felt like phantoms. He wondered why his vision was obscured in a red haze. He wondered why his heart felt so painful and his eyes so wet.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Once they arrived they were immediately given an audience with the queen and some governors. It was so sudden that the pair weren't given a chance to change their clothes. The queen sat, surrounded by her handmaidens. Amidala was seated to her right and Anakin stood behind her. He declined a seat when offered.

"If the Senate votes to create an army," Amidala commented, "I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war."

"It's unthinkable," a male Governor huffed, quite agitated. "There hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic."

"Do you see any way through negotiations to bring the Separatists back into the Republic?" Jamilia asked, her painted face crinkled in thought.

"Not if they feel threatened." Amidala replied. "They'll turn to the Trade Federations or the Commerce Guilds for help."

"It's outrageous," the old Governor complained, "Nute Gunray is still the viceroy of the Trade Federation. Even after years of trails he still has power, I fear he would exercise his power on revenge." He paused and looked at Amidala. "I would not be surprised he was the one who is behind your assignations."

"Let us not dwell on such thoughts. We will keep our faith in the Republic and Senate." Queen Jamilla stood up from her chair and all those present took that as a cue to stand as well. The elected monarch then walked over to Amidala's side. "The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day that we lose it."

"Let's pray that day never comes." Amidala murmured as they all started to walk out of the meeting room.

"In the meantime, we must consider your own safety." Queen Jamilla declared.

"What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?" the old Governor inquired respectfully.

"Oh he's not a Jedi yet," Amidala interjected. "He's still a Padawan Learner, but I was thinking—"

"Senator," Anakin butted in, his eye twitching slightly.

"I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country. There are some places up there that are very isolated." Interrupted Amidala briskly, not noticing the raised eyebrows of her company.

Anakin was aghast that she had run him over. He knew she was stubborn and forceful but not at a point where she would override his authority. Even though she was right, he was still a learner, but that doesn't mean his opinion didn't count. However he was Jedi and he felt that it wasn't time yet to express his opinion.

He would voice his opinion later, and get his revenge.

"Perfect, it's settled then." Queen Jamilla smiled and led them on through the palace.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

After the Senator made the arrangements concerning their ultimate destination, she decided she wanted to go home and visit her family before she dropped all the way into hiding. Anakin did not protest, to him it was logical to see loved ones before hiding. So after changing, sending ahead the Senator's luggage, and gathering up Artoo, it was off to visit  
Amidala's family in Theed.

She led him under an archway and down into a small alleyway where there was a small, non-descript door. "We're here," she announced cheerfully. "This is my house."

After that everything else was a blur. Anakin watched as Amidala interacted with her family.

The children stayed well away from him. He was an imposing stranger that didn't smile.

When the subject of dinner came up, he was dragged into the dinning room and forced to sit. Apparently, hospitality was what the Naboo people were proud of.

It was then that the topic of conversation narrowed on him.

"Are you her boyfriend? Or fiancé?" Sola asked curiously, Amidala's sister, while Amidala herself blanched.

Anakin shook his head. "No ma'am, it was just a cover for the mission."

Amidala continued. "He's a Jedi assigned by the Senate to protect me."

Amidala's mother started worrying and asking Anakin about the mission. Anakin kept up the best he could. He was relieved when the kids came and allowed him to keep his mouth shut.

He watched as the family interacted. It reminded him of his childhood with his mother. It was times likes these that he missed her the most.

He missed her smell and touch. He missed her familiar presence. Some of his fellow Jedi envied him but to him he didn't  
feel that his presence was enviable.

Sometimes he wished he didn't know his mom, so then he wouldn't feel the loss in his heart

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Padme looked at her suitcase and started putting her favorite clothes into it. Now that she was back on Naboo, she needn't wear the refugee clothes anymore. As she packed she thought of what Sola had said to her.

While it was true, Anakin was cute he was a Jedi. She secretly wondered if he was bi-polar as well. He had such strange shifts in moods. Unlike other Jedi she had worked with, Anakin was someone she couldn't make heads or tails of. One moment he is the perfect Jedi, the next he is staring out at something she couldn't see.

Despite his eccentricities Sola had expressed how enticing he looked. Padme was ashamed to say that she too noticed how handsome Anakin was as well.

They talked about Anakin's physical appearance. How enchanting his eyes were and how cute his braid was. They wondered if his body was toned. Sola even remarked that if she wasn't married nor had kids she would have liked to date Anakin.  
Padme nodded in agreement.

Her sister then proceded to tease her about the matter.

Padme stared at Anakin. If he wasn't a Jedi, he may be someone she might have been interested to date. Her love life was almost dead and buried. If it wasn't for the marriage proposals Padme would have felt so unattractive.

Anakin meanwhile watched Padme and her surroundings. He must be mindful of the Force and keep his attention to the present.

He was displeased that Padme's mother wanted them to stay a night before they went off.

They should have immediately gone off to their destination but he held no grudge against a mother wishing to see her daughter.

It was times like these that he wished he could see his mother again.

He closed his eyes and prayed that he wouldn't get anymore visions. The funeral one was bad enough, he did not need more.

Perhaps the Force was listening and decided to heed to his plea, for Anakin did receive any visions that night.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Obi-Wan stood in the interior a city. After piloting his craft to Kamino, he arrived at the planet relatively unharmed.

He was drenched to the bone, after stepping out into a storm. The planet itself was seemly all water with cities jutting out.

His eyes took in the whiteness of the room. It reminded him of a hospital, all sterile and clean. He did not like hospitals, for they did not like him.

He glanced up to see an alien approaching him. The alien reminded him of Master Yarael Poof, a small head attached to a long neck.

"Master Jedi," it greeted in a soft, feminine voice. "The Prime Minister is expecting you."

"I'm expected?" Obi-Wan blinked, slightly startled at the announcement.

"Of course," she murmured. "He is anxious to meet you. After all these years we were beginning to think that you weren't coming." She gestured politely down the hall. "Now please, this way."

Thoroughly confused, but hiding it as best he could, Obi-Wan followed his unusual guide through the monochromatic halls to meet with the Prime Minster. As he walked, he speculated why he was expected. Perhaps this was trap and he was about to get ambushed.

His meeting with the Prime Minister was informative and also alarming. He learned that a Jedi had commissioned a clone army. Master Sifo-Dyas had died and neglected to tell the high council that he got a clone army made. It was a headache.

The Prime Minister didn't seem that perturbed about Master Sifo-Dyas's death. It seemed Dex was right; it was all about the money.

There were already two hundred thousand units, with a million more on the way. To his knowledge growing adult clones takes time. To have clones old enough for a fighting force takes time. It bothered Obi-Wan that the Jedi did not notice an army growing under their very noses.

The fact there was a deadline also disturbed him. Did Master Sifo-Dyas know when the clones were needed? How did the council miss this? How did Yoda miss this?

There was also the matter that Master Sifo-Dyas used his position on the council to order the clones. Obi-Wan could not count on a single hand on all the rules Master Sifo-Dyas had broken in on day.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. It was too much of a coincidence. Right when the Republic needed an army, one pops out of nowhere.

To make matters worse, Master Sifo-Dyas purposefully made the army for the republic. It was as if he knew there was going to be a war.

He was thankful the Prime Minister offered to let Obi-Wan inspect the clones.

As they walked, he wondered if things were going to get worse.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sometime around mid-morning, Anakin and Amidala finally arrived at Varykino. Anakin was thankful that he didn't have any visions. He was a bit taken aback when he saw how beautiful and serene their newest destination was.

The place reminded him of the gardens in the Jedi Temple. This place however was much bigger and felt more open.

He followed Amidala dutifully. The Force brimmed in this place, its presence felt strongly by Anakin. He drew the Force in and allowed it to wash his emotions away.

Padme stood on a balcony and stared at the horizon. She said nothing but enjoyed the moment.

Anakin looked at the beautiful scenery. He watched as it burned to the ground, watched animals being killed, watched destruction. Anakin closed his eyes and looked again. It was breathtaking again, it's splendor captivating.

He silently mused that he had to talk to someone, or else he was going to become insane.

Yoda would be willing to listen. After his first session with Yoda before he went off to save his mother, he learned that Yoda was a great therapist.

Anakin nodded to himself. After this mission was over, he was going to confess to the council about every bad thing he ever did and clean his consciousness.

He decided that his problem was too big for him, and he needed someone older and wiser to help him.

While he did appreciate being Obi-Wan's padawan, he learned early on that Obi-Wan didn't know everything.

For one, Obi-Wan couldn't cook. He couldn't even boil water, so Anakin was given the task of cooking.

Anakin smiled to himself, he remembered the time his master lite his beard on fire in an attempt to cook dinner.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Obi-Wan stared at the endless rows of jars filled with human fetuses. He wasn't against cloning but he was against seeing things that should stay inside the body.

It made him want to back away and run. While the Force felt strong and serene here, he still felt unnerved.  
Lama Su gave him a lovely and detailed account in how they grew the clones and the education.

Obi-Wan listened with one ear and filed away the information. He looked at the clones and was amazed. He noted that the cloners used a growth accelerate, thus enabling them to grow mature clones in half a lifetime.

The children were dressed in blue and had headsets on. The adults were all dressed in red and were eating in an orderly manner.

He wondered who the original donor was, and where to find him.

He surmised it must be someone of great physical ability and power, someone under the radar.

Obi-Wan was very thankful that the clones were not force-sensitive. He couldn't image an army of force-sensitive clones. It would be a nightmare.

"Are they like their original host?" Asked Obi-Wan, tearing his eyes away from the clones.

"We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than their original host." Explained Lama Su.

"I see." Obi-Wan paused," May I inquire who the donor is?"

"A bounty hunter named Jango Fett," answered the Lama Su, head bobbing slightly.

"Do you know where he is now?" Inquired Obi-Wan with interest.

"Oh, we keep him here," responded Lama Su. "Fett wanted money and aunaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan blinked. "'A copy without genetic manipulation'?"

"Yes," He smiled. "You grasp the concept quickly Master Jedi."

"I should very much like to meet this Jango Fett," Obi-wan declared, his mind filing away all the information.

"I would be very happy to arrange it for you," offered the aide, Taun We, helpfully.

Obi-Wan nodded absentmindedly. He looked at the white armored clones with apprehension. While Lama Su beamed happiness, all Obi-Wan could feel was a cold sinking feeling.

All he knew was that things were going to get bad. All he could feel was a cold iciness seeping into his skin and his blood freezing.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he murmured to himself.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

It was mid-morning when Amidala decided to have a picnic. It took a little of time to change into his one pair of robes. It took some time to put it on but not as long as it took Amidala to change. Anakin waited patiently for her to exit her room. She had explicitly told him to wait outside. He complied.

Amidala had also decided to change outfits. She also changed her hair styles as well.

They ate their meal in silence. They sat amongst flowers and watched huge animals eat.

After what seemed like eons Amidala spoke up.

"What do you think about the government?" She was curious to his reaction, her sharp eyes staring at him.

"I don't think the system works," he answered. He had proof; many of his missions were dredged with useless paperwork.

"How would you have it work?" she asked.

"I don't know. We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem, agree what's in the best interests of the all the people, and then do it." Anakin replied, his answer drawn from all the missions he had that were impeded by corrupt politicians just wanted to line their pouches with credits.

"That's exactly what we do," Amidala responded. "The trouble is that people don't always agree and that leads to endless debate."

"Well, then they should be made to. It's not good to just talk, you have to do something. They need a strong leader," he decided. As a Jedi, he had to go to a Senate hearing and write a report on it. It was torture, pure mental torture.

He wondered how Amidala was able to stand them.

"She frowned. "Who's going to make them?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, his hand playing with the long grass. "Someone."

"You?" she guessed, elegantly raising an eyebrow.

Anakin shook his head negatively.

"But someone," she pressed. Her eyes were narrowed at him, her lips pursed.

"Someone wise and powerful," he added. He wondered if Yoda would like the position but then disregarded the idea.

Despite Yoda's endless patience, the Senate would wear him down to the bone and drive him insane.

Amidala gave him a stern look. "Sounds like a dictatorship to me." She all but growled at him.

"Perhaps," Anakin paused. "If the robes fits, then it works."

"Do you truly believe that?" There was something in her eyes when she spoke that made Anakin think before he spoke.

"No." Anakin said calmly. "I don't believe that. It's just what we have now isn't working."

Amidala nodded. "The system does need to be changed."

Conversation stopped. A long lengthy paused occurred. Anakin could feel that Amidala was feeling a bit depressed.

Anakin sighed. His job did not detail in emotional therapy or support but he had to do something.

He looked around. His eyes spotted a huge furry thing grazing. He thought back on his research. It was a Shaak, used for wool and meat.

Anakin stood and walked up the hill. From there he could see the entire herd.

He slowly crept towards the Shaak. Using his formidable Jedi skills he got near the animals. He picked one that was big enough for him.

Carefully he climbed onto its back. His idea was to make the Senator laugh. After all, having a sad Amidala would rain on his already wet parade.

Unfortunately the Shaak had other plans. Before he could even get a comfortable position it started bucking and braying.

Anakin held on the best he could. It was to no avail.

He was thrown a few meters away. He used his Jedi skills to land on his feet like a cat. The Shaak ran at him, with thundering hooves. It appeared as if it wanted to trample him underfoot. He dodged the Shaak but got the wind knocked out of him.

Wheezing, he started to laugh, despite the blinding pain in his ribs. It was the first good laugh he had since the start of the mission.

"Are you all right?" Asked the Senator concerned.

Her concern evaporated when she saw that he was laughing. She gave him a few hits. Anakin continued laughing. She over swung and they both rolled off the hill. They tumbled down and ended with Amidala on top of him.

They stared at each other. Amidala was blushing heavily despite her anger at him. Anakin was blushing as well, although not the reason that Amidala had.

When they landed Amidala was replaced by an older version of her, a beautiful naked version of her.

He gulped and fought to his breath steady. His body was reacting, he struggled with that too. Thankfully his robes helped hide it. He did not want to know what Amidala would do to him if she found out.

Now this was one vision he liked. He was being a bad little boy and his master would disapprove.

Then again, Anakin did notice his master had the hots for Master Luminara.

Anakin contemplated on setting his master up. It was time his master got a girlfriend.

Meanwhile he stared at her, gazing at her perfect body. He might as well enjoy this as much as he could. He knew she would never consent to do this for him.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Obi-Wan walked with Taun We to the residential area of the city. She walked to a certain door and pressed the door buzzer. A ten-year-old boy appeared an identical copy of the other clones.

Obi-Wan noted that this must be the unaltered clone. It appeared Jango wanted a son. It led to thinking of why he wanted a clone. Some dirty thoughts filtered in his mind.

"Boba, is your father here?" Taun We inquired.

"Yep," Boba nodded and then just stood there and watched them.

"May we see him?" Taun We asked patiently.

"Sure," Boba agreed. He stared briefly at Obi-Wan with veiled distrust. "Dad, Taun We's here," the boy called.

The two walked in and walked through several rooms. They finally stopped at a room with a huge window. It was then Jango Fett himself appeared. He was apparently very fit and except for the few scars on his face he appeared identical to his clones.

"Jango, welcome back," Taun We greeted. "Was your trip productive?"

Obi-Wan bowed to the man and awaited his answer with carefully restrained interest.

Obi-Wan listened and noted that Jango may have gone to the inner rim planets recently.

He spoke up, adding his comment.

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas." It was a stab in the dark, a guess that might lead to something bigger.

Jango didn't reply at first. He went to Boba and gave him some instruction in an unknown language.

Boba went off to another part of the building. Jango switched to Basic. "Master who?"

"Sifo-Dyas," Obi-Wan repeated. "Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?"

The bounty hunter walked right up to Obi-Wan. "Never heard of him."

"Really?" Obi-Wan wondered. Then who hired him?

"I was recruited by a man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden," Jango replied, he was honest this time.

"Curious," Obi-Wan mused; perhaps Master Sifo-Dyas won't go down with a smear in his name.

Obi-Wan wondered how the mission turned out this way. It went from finding an assassin to discovering a clone army. He found his bounty hunter and a mysterious man who possibly ordered the creation of a clone army. The name itself brought shivers down his spine. It sounded sinister.

"Do you like your army?" Jango asked, breaking the silence.

"I look forward to seeing them in action," Obi-Wan replied with a polite smile. Truth was he didn't, he definitely don't want to see the army in action.

"They'll do their job well. I'll guarantee that," Jango promised.

"Thank you for your time, Jango." Obi-Wan bowed politely.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi," Jango nodded stiffly.

He left and went towards his ship. He had a report to tell the council. He needed their guidance. He felt this was but a small corner in a huge tapestry. He felt his mission would go longer than he would have liked.


	22. Yoda's addiction

It was dinner time. After an eventfully day it was good to just sit down and eat. Padme tried to ignore Anakin's frequent blushing. She wondered why he was blushing. A part of her was a bit unnerved by his actions. She tried to ignore it the best she could.

Dinner was relatively quiet. Padme was fine with quiet, in fact she enjoyed tranquility. Unfortunately Anakin thought she disliked the silence and started recounting some of the missions he'd done.

He was currently explaining the concept "Aggressive Negotiations". Apparently it means negotiations with a lightsaber.

That made her wonder how close Anakin has come to death.

As he talked and she listened desert came and went.

While he talked Padme noticed that something was bothering him. His eyes were glazed over. Padme noticed that her fruit starting floating up and off her plate. It then started a flying over to Anakin.

"Hey!" She exclaimed loudly, her sudden shout startling Anakin.

The fruit did a 180 and zoomed into the wall. It made a loud splat and fell onto the ground.

The two teenagers stared at the fallen piece of fruit.

Padme glared at Anakin.

Anakin gulped.

Padme sighed and shook her head. She rubbed her face with one hand. Her patience was being stretched thing.

When she removed her hand she froze in shock. A floating cut piece of fruit wiggled in front of her face.

She smiled and stifled a laugh.

Gently she stabbed the fruit and placed it in her mouth.

She accepted his apology.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Anakin sat on the couch rigidly straight. His training told him he was suppose to be standing in case of danger but his exhaustion coupled with Amidala's stubbornness landed him onto the couch.

His eyes already adjusted to the semi-darkness. The room was light only by a fireplace. It added a romantic touch to the room.

Amidala seemed dressed to kill. She was very beautiful all dressed in leather. She seemed to be playing with a loaded deck.

Amidala seemed determined to ignore him while wearing a most revealing dress.  
He knew she forgave him for the desert incident and yet she stubbornly stared at the fire.

It wasn't his fault. He knew what was the fault but couldn't tell her. She would think he was crazy.

He saw himself float her fruit and cut it. Then it would float back and she would smile and laugh. His heart melted and he mimicked the act. Unfortunately he didn't count on Amidala startling him and making him drop the fruit.

He made it up to her. He gave her a nicely cut piece of fruit.

With a sigh he rubbed his face with one hand. It seemed he was doing that a lot these days. Amidala was one of the stubbornness women he had ever met, even more stubborn than the head healer.

He raised his head and stared at Amidala. He nearly jerked in surprise when he saw her move toward him. It was then that he saw what appeared to be his clone move toward her. His mind knew Amidala was still staring at the fire and that  
he was still on the couch.

But his eyes saw himself and Amidala proceed to make out. He was slack jawed for a moment.

His eyes glazed over and he enjoyed the moment. It may not be him being kissed but it sure felt like it.

"Anakin!" He felt someone shake him. He looked up into Amidala big eyes.

He just had to do it. He looked into her gorgeous eyes and touched lips.

It was a brief kiss but made him feel tingly inside.

Amidala was too shocked to move.

Anakin himself felt a burning sensation in his cheeks. It was then that he noticed that Amidala left a handprint on his check, a souvenir for their kiss.

She left without a word. He himself went back to his room in a daze.

He flopped into bed and smiled. He liked her, despite her slapping him, he liked her.

Then his smile turned upside down. His thoughts turned to the Jedi. He would be breaking the Code. He would be letting Obi-Wan down.

He would be letting himself down.

With a sigh he spent the night thinking about the consequences of his actions.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Obi-Wan hurried to his ship. Reputation be dammed, he had important news and tarnishing his image was nothing. The Paparazzi already had loads of holos of supposed Jedi affairs and incidents.

"Arfour!" He yelled to the droid hardwired to his ship.

Arfour lite up and whistled a hello to him.

"Yoda's addiction." He ordered the droid.

A small blue hologram of Master Windu appeared.

"Is he still doped up?" Obi-Wan asked without ceremony.

Windu nodded and sighed. "Let me check."

"I am worried about Yoda and his addiction." Murmered Obi-Wan with a sigh.

"Yep, in precaution I locked his doors and closed off the security. Can't let anyone know about it." Windu said with a  
theatrical sniff in sorrow.

"Not like this code I do." Muttered Yoda drly.

"It is the only way, Masters." Obi-Wan wrapped his robe more securely around him, the strong winds whipping around him.

"Do you have any news?" Asked Windu, his theatrical air gone replaced with a stiff sterness.

"I have successfully made contact with the Prime Minister of Kamino," Obi-Wan announced, or rather yelled.

"They are currently using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett as a donar for a clone army. I have a strong feeling that  
this bounty hunter is the assassin we are looking for."

"Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Mace asked.

"No, Master." Obi-Wan shook his head. "They seem more interested in money than politics."

"Jump to conclusions you must not." Yoda ordered. "Precision we need, not guess or assumptions."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan agreed. "They also say Master Sifo-Dyas placed an order for a clone army at the request of the Senate almost ten years ago."

The small blue Windu frowned, looked toward Yoda and crinkled his face in confusion.

"Master Sifo-Dyas is dead and the Council never asked for a clone army. This is truly disturbing." Obi-Wan nodded, he suspected this.

"Bring him here," Yoda commanded. "Question him we will."

"Yes, Master. I will report back when I have him." Obi-Wan cut the connection and turned to find the bounty hunter.

He did not know that in the Temple, two powerful masters were starting to doubt their ablities or the fact that they  
were getting weaker.

All Obi-Wan knew was that he had a job to do.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

_"He must die!"_

There was anger in that voice. Anger that threatened to spill over and engulf the room.

"No, he must be tried before the Senate!"

That voice was pleading. A tired voice, a voice of reason.

"He will pay for the deaths of all the Jedi!"

Desperation bleeding into stubbroness.

"Don't do this."

Resignation, and pain.

"He is dangerous, he must die!"

Two flashing lights, one dropping body.

Regret.

Anakin opened his eyes. His heart was hammering. He sat up and rubbed his face. He needed air, badly.

Quickly he pulled a loose white shirt and went to the balcony. He needed time to think.

He stood there and mediated. As he mediated he heard the soft footsteps of feet.

Without turning he knew who it was. Amidala had a unique signature in the force and after spending so much time with her he could point her out in a crowd of people.

"Are you alright?" A soft concerned voice filtered into his ears.

Anakin didn't turn around or answer. He figured she must still be miffed about the kissing.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" The same soft voice was filled with a touch of stubbornness.

"Jedi don't have nightmares," Anakin muttered, knowing how childish he sounded.

He heard a ruffly of clothes. "I heard you." The voice was all stubbroness.

Anakin may be stubborn but he bowed under Amidala's unyielding will.

"I did have a nightmare." He turned to look at her. She had crossed her arms on her chest. She was still garbed in sleeping clothes.

"What was it about?" she asked.

"Emotion." He said honestly. That was all he could remember, emotion and words.

"Emotion?" Amidala looked at him in confusion. "Perhaps, you had too much on your mind and it manifested in your dreams." She turned towards the door. "It should pass in time."

"Breakfast is in an hour." She walked away.

Anakin watched her walk away. It wasn't that simple. He wished it was, but it wasn't.

There was so much hate and anger in his dreams. He wondered who was so anger and why. He wondered who was the other person, the one who seemed aged by time.

With a slight grunt he walked back to his room. Later he would confere with Yoda, he had a mission to do.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

It was instinct that told him that Jango would already be running to his ship. Obi-Wan immediately asked Taun We where Fett's ship was. After he located it he sprinted and burst through the door into the rain.

He saw the two boarding supplies onto an oddly shaped ship. Heeding the warnings in the Force he went toward the ship.

Unfortunately Boba caught sight of him before he could get close.

Jango immediately fired at him, while his son went to the ship. Jango was very skilled and Obi-Wan was hard pressed to deflect the red bolts.

Obi-Wan continued moving toward Jango, his blue blade a whirling spectacle deflection the bolts. Just as he got close,

Jango activated his rocket pack and shot into the air.

Now Jango had the high ground and Obi-Wan at a disadvantage. Obi-Wan dodged and rolled, as Jango fired at him from the air. Jango disappeared as his ship started moving.

Obi-Wan glanced at the ship for a brief moment. In that time, Jango fired a missile towards Obi-Wan. Then in quick sussesion the ship's laser cannons started fireing at him.

The slick landing pad did not help Obi-Wan at all.

With each blast Obi-Wan was sent flying, his lightsaber was already gone. Deciding to use an offensive approach Obi-Wan slammed a booted foot onto the bounty hunter's chest. The force caused Jango to lose his blaster.

Obi-Wan tried to pyscially manhandly Jango but was sent skidding back with a headbutt. His eyes caught sight of a glittering light on the pad. He tried to summon his lightsaber hilt back but failed. Jango bound his hands with a grappling line and started to drag along the landing pad.

As he slid he grabbed onto an unmoveable object, jerking Jango out of the air making him lose his rocket pack. The rocket pack fell and blew up harmlessly.

Jango tried to shot Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan kicked Jango hard enough to send him off the landing pad dragging the unfortunate Jedi along.

Jango extended serated claws from his gauntlets that stopped his descnent but not Obi-Wan.

For a brief second Obi-Wan hung there, safely hanging in midair by the grappling line. Then he was falling again. Jango cut the rope and turned tail.

As he fell he managed to get the rope off him. He managed to catch the lip of a walkway.

He climbed back onto the walkway and hurried toward the hanger. He estimated that Jango should already be back with his ship. Obi-Wan hurried, releashing his pain and exhaustion into the Force. By the time he got back Jango was almost in  
his ship. Obi-Wan tried to catch up but it was in vain. The ship was already climbing into the air, probally piloted by Boba.

Obi-Wan took a tracking device from his belt and force propelled it to the ship. It attached itself to the hull and activated.

With a sigh he went back to Delta-7. With luck the tracking device should allow him to find out where Jango went and give him another opportunity to catch the bounty hunter.


	23. The puzzle

Obi fun time. Don't you all think that Obi needs the spotlight now!!!  
Let's get it going!!!

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Obi-Wan dropped back into real space. He was currently tracking Jango, the bounty hunter. After several hours of tailing the bounty hunter, Obi-Wan were starting to regret to take this mission. As each hour passed, his sense of unease grew. It did not help that a part of him felt like he was

Obi-Wan pushed his feelings aside and focused on his surrounding. He was in a place that has no part in the Republic. There was a planet called Geonosis with a rocky ring of debris.

He detached his ship from the booster ring and speed off.

The general plan was to capture Jango and bring him to the Council. From there they would determine who hired him and why. It was a good plan; the problem was Jango was good.

When Obi-Wan piloted his ship towards the asteroids Fett suddenly appeared. Obi-Wan followed in pursuit.

Everything was going according to plan until he hit the debris ring. A small-unmarked object exited the fleeing ship. Arfour and the sensors all squealed warnings.

"Seismic charges!" Obi-Wan cursed. "Stand by."

Obi-Wan moved out of the explosion range, barely missed being blown up.

The small charge created a thin blue shockwave that destroyed several asteroids.

A second charge was much closer to comfort. Obi-Wan spun and weaved, dodging asteroids and shockwave alike.

After a few seconds of relative peacefulness, Obi-Wan concurred that Fett was deciding to change tactics.

Obi-Wan caught sight of Fett zipping into a big asteroid. Obi-Wan followed.

The inside of the asteroids was a bad concoction of maze like insides and almost no light. Had Obi-Wan been normal, he would have been dead. This was one of times that Obi-Wan were blessed to be a Jedi.

The fact that Fett was still alive and running marked the bounty hunter as a skillful opponent. Fett continued to lead Obi-wan in a merry dance in the asteroid before disappearing again.

Obi-Wan exited the asteroid, a bit confused. In all the darkness and maze like insides, he had lost track. Before he cold find Fett, Fett found him, with two-twin laser cannons primed and firing at him.

"Blast," cursed Obi-Wan. "This is why I hate flying."

Contrary to popular belief, it was not his padawan's insane flying techniques that made his stomach turn but rather the extreme dangers of flying.

The red lasers zipped by his ship, barely missing him. Obi-Wan spun, twirled, and zipped through out the asteroids trying desperately to shake Fett off him. A bolt narrowly blew Arfour out of his socket, making Arfur shriek in terror. Just when things could not get worse, they did. Fett launched a heat-seeking missile. Obi-Wan vaguely wondered how he got into this mess. Oh, wait it was the council's fault. It was always the council's fault.

Obi-Wan weaved in and away from the missile. As he flew, he decided to use another plan than running. He did not intend to be blown up.

"Arfour, prepare to jettison the spare parts canisters." Arfour whistled in response and started the mechanism.

Obi-Wan waited for the perfect place and timing. The place has to be full of asteroids and clustered together. The more debris the better, no one would look for specific debris among a wreakage. Obi-Wan hoped Fett is not the type of person to makes sure his prey is dead. The missile head followed the heat the engine produced and was almost in place.

"Now!" Arfour jettisoned the spare parts. The spare parts floated in space listlessly, until the missile hit them and they all went bang.

The explosion blinded his ship's censors, making flying a bit more difficult. Hoping that Fett was in the same predicament, Obi-Wan sped towards an asteroid and went inside. There he clamped his ship to the surface and turned off all unneeded systems off.

Obi-Wan waited silently for some time before deciding it was safe to turn all system back on.  
Then he powered up Delta-7 and detached from the asteroid. Despite the fact, he could not see Fett's ship; he still had the tracking beacon.

He entered the planet's atmosphere went toward the signal. As he descended, his eyes noticed something peculiar. There was an unusual amount of Trade Federation vessels on Geonosis.

Not wanting to be detected, Obi-Wan landed near an outcropping. He landed near what appeared to be a settlement. Obi-Wan hoped out and walked towards a cave entrance, his eyes alert. He did not intend to be taken unaware on an alien planet.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

After much running and stealthy walking, Obi-Wan reached the base of one of the spires of the Geonosian hive. Thankfully, he was alone and had yet to run into anyone.

However once he was in the base he had to avoid the insect like species. What alarmed Obi-Wan the most that many industrial machines were creating parts in mass production.

He sneaked through the corridors, mindful of the Force. It was then that he felt another force sensitive on the planet. At first, he was astonished that he was not able to detect that person. Then he tried to mask his presence, it would do him no good to tell anyone that he is there spying on them.

"We must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty." Obi-Wan could tell it was man, a tall man too with a deep voice.

"What about the Senator from Naboo?" A high pitched and seemly annoying voice asked. " Why isn't she dead yet?"

Obi-Wan plastered himself into the wall in order to hide himself from getting caught, Just as he niched himself into the wall a group of assorted people walked by in the adjacent hall. From his line of sight, he saw an old male human in rich robes, a few Neimoidians and a familiar face, Nute Gunray.

"I am not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk," Gunray insisted, tone trying to be persistent. Gunray never got over being bested by a human, a child no less.

"I am a man of my word, Viceroy," the elderly human replied, his answer did not calm Gunray down though.

Obi-Wan frowned as the group passed his position. He definitely heard the word battle droids. Why would anyone want an army of battle droids? To his knowledge, there was no war, currently.

From the conversation, he could tell that Gunray was the one behind the assassination attempts on the Senator. Gunray seemed to have held the grudge for over ten years, very obsessive. Deciding to risk it, Obi-Wan pealed himself away from the wall and followed the group as stealthily as he could.

As he followed, he found a small and dark passageway that allowed him to view the group without detection.

There were pale and gaunt Muuns of the Banking Clan, a Geonosian noble and various insectoid warriors, some reptilian Koorivar of the Corporate Alliance, Gossams of the Commerce Guild, and pressure-suited Skakoans of the Techno Union. They all sat around a ring-shaped meeting table accompanied by the human and Fett.

The old man seemed familiar. Obi-Wan's forehead wrinkled in though, where had he seen that man before.

It all clicked suddenly in his mind. That elderly man was Master...Count Dooku.

But, what is the leader of the Separatist doing here in a trade meeting?

Obi-Wan intended to find out.

Dooku started talking, his charming and powerful voice convincing the others to a Treaty.

Obi-Wan heard the various Unions and Clans agree to the plan. As each alien signed the treaty, Obi-Wan felt his heart sink into his shoes.

Dooku was using these aliens to make an army. With that army, they would attack the Republic. Obi-Wan realized that the Senator was right. Dooku was trying to kill her and now he was going to blatantly attack the republic with a droid army at his disposal.

Obi-Wan skulked away. He had to contact the council. Once the council knows then they could prevent this catastrophe from occruing.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

_He was standing amidst a pool of blood that was growing larger. The red liquid engulfed his boots. Among the red were other colors of other bloods of aliens. The blood was wet and cold. The coppery tang in the air, bit into his nostrils. There were other smells but it was the metallic smell_

He checked his clothes, still dry. Only his boots were wet, sloshing in the blood.

He wondered where the blood was coming from. So he decided to find the source.

He followed the trickles of blood leading to the pool he was standing in.

He walked up a hill and noticed how the blood seemed like water.

He got to the top and looked down.

His heart stopped and his breath escaped him.

There was his fellow Jedi, drained like beasts to slaughter.

There were still alive, but could not move.

They were tied to wooden crucifixes, a plastic tube stuck into them draining their blood into the ground.

He could not be near them for a dark barrier stopped him.

The blood continued trickling.

He watched as his fellow Jedi died in front of him.

He could do nothing.

He stared and watched.

In an eye blink, he was inside looking out.

The blood was being sucked out of him.

He watched his blood drip away.

He could do nothing, for it is he who is trapped.

He had to get out.

He had to.

Get Out.

With a scream, Anakin woke up. His chest heaving, sweat was dripping off his body.

His dream, his vision was so realistic and so vague.

He stood and went to the fresher. Quickly he stripped off his sweat soaked pants and took a shower.

As the wet water hit his body, Anakin checked himself to make sure that there were no tubes in his body.  
He heard Padme come and ask if he was okay. He reassured her and said it was a dream.

She did not persist and left.

Anakin stared at himself in the mirror. His normally blue eyes were dark.

The Force was trying to tell him something, either that or scare the living crap out of him.

He chose the former; there were other ways to scare the crap out of him.

"Well I guess you got your wish." He said to himself. "Instead of having a dream of one person dying you know have the whole Jedi Order dying."

Talking to oneself is a sign of mental illness. Anakin already knew he was going insane. This just rectifies it.

At least the Darth Anakin is not here he thought a bit happily. Darth Anakin is what he called his darker side. It had a ring to it.

With a sigh, he got dressed. He was in for yet another sleepless night and images for added bonus.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

By his reckoning, it was late afternoon on Geonosis and Obi-Wan was trying to contact the council. It was a trial in error process that involved random shocks and yelps in pain. He was not a good as Anakin in fixing machines.

It seemed the one lucky attack by Fett partly disabled his transmitter.  
"The transmitter is working, but we're not receiving a return signal." Obi-Wan fiddled with the circuitry of transmitter.

"Coruscant's too far." Obi-Wan paused. "Arfour, can you boost the power?"

Arfour whistled a low tone that seemed dejected. Obi-Wan analyzed it and decided that Arfour said no.

There were times Obi-Wan wished he were interpreting binary as good as other Jedi.

"We'll have to try something else," he decided and set his tools aside. He was no mechanic, Anakin was but Anakin was not here.

"Maybe I can communicate to Anakin by our Force bond?" He said ponderously. There bond has strengthened to a point where Obi-Wan does not even need to sense Anakin and he would know where his padawan is. He quickly rejected idea. This would alert Dooku to his presence, something that he does not need. Also when dampening his own force presence he had to dampen the bond.

With a sigh, rubbed his beard and thought heavily. He had to talk to someone. The only person closes was his padawan who was on Naboo. That was an idea.

"Arfour can you boost the signal to Naboo?"

Arfour whistled in a somewhat happy tone. Obi-Wan redirected the broadcast to Naboo.

After a few minutes of static, Obi-Wan realized that his padawan was not picking up his comlink. Obi-Wan partly groaned, time was of the essence and he here he was killing time.

After a few more minutes of mindless static, Obi-Wan decided to send a message. From Naboo, Anakin can boost the signal to Temple. Meanwhile Obi-Wand would lay low and gather more information.

"Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi…"

So focused in giving his message, he did not notice he had unwanted visitors.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

I will add blood and gore to the next chapter. I must. Don't worry it'll just be a prequel to all the disaster that will follow.

You got to feel sorry for Obi-Wan, torture is never good. Anakin too has a special place in my heart, he will suffer.

That's all the spoilers you're going to get.


	24. cresendo to the climax

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Anakin sat in the middle of a clearing with Padme, after the rather rude wake up Padme was most insistent in procuring information in how to stop nightmares. She ordered flimsies and all sorts of education resources on nightmares and dreams. It was all very annoying to Anakin who preferred to be left alone and not have someone quiz him on his dreams.

For the past three hours, Padme talked and advised Anakin on how to cure to nightmares. To Anakin it felt like years of gut wrenching pain and being scolded by the council all mixed together, he had enough sense left in his brain that he didn't tell her that.

"How about drinking warm milk and rubbing your stomach?" Was yet another suggestion from Padme, whose eyes were fixated on data.

Anakin nodded and muttered. "That could work."

He had tuned himself out, mediating. It was amazing how alert a person can seem when they are actually mediating. He had to admit her voice was nice to listen too, except her words were annoying him.

He just sat there and pretended to listen nodding every so often. Padme had noted that after the fifth nod that he was not paying any attention. She then started to insult the order and his birth and his manner of clothes. He did not blink an eyelid. That confirmed her suspicions.

She resisted the urge to hit him on the head. Instead, she decided to reflect.

She thought of her own feelings how suddenly they changed. At first, she thought she would never get a boyfriend. Then she meets this wonderful man who was unfortunately a Jedi.

Truthfully, she fell in love with Anakin when he was boy. She admired his selflessness when he was willing to sacrifice life and limb for strangers. Her people made him a hero when he helped when the battle. He had bravery and courage. He even gave her a hand carved jewelry that she still has.

When they met again, she almost could not recognize him. His eyes used to transmit and broadcast strong emotion but now an icy shield blocked them. His eyes softened when he realized he was scaring her. Over the time, he melted out and became the Anakin she knew, fun-loving Anakin.

Besides the kissing part from the past night, she was unsure in how he felt towards her.

If only Anakin was not a Jedi. If only.

On top of all that, the Republic is in a crisis. War was looming and all her plans may be for nothing if she is not in the Senate building. She may have faith in Jar Jar but she herself needs to be there.

She had a feeling that perhaps she should not have placed him as her representative. She would have been better off with a droid instead.

Should she follow her heart or her duty?

As she observed Anakin, she noticed that his comlink was blinking.

"Anakin?" She said loudly, trying to get his attention. Anakin ignored her and Padme a twitch grow in her forehead.

"Insufferable male." She muttered before resorting to other means of waking Anakin up.

"Anakin, your master is dancing in a cantina in a two piece bikini." That made Anakin wake up. His eyes focused suddenly and his head wiped around.

After a few seconds of silence, he looked at her with a sour expression. Padme pointedly glared at him and he wilted. Anakin knew he was in trouble. She pointed at his comlink.

Anakin turned his comlink on and frowned.

"We're needed back at the house." Padme nodded and followed Anakin.

Artoo was waiting for both of them. He started a recorded holographic message. A small image of Obi-Wan Kenobi popped into view. Obi-Wan immediately told them to retransmit his message to Coruscant.  
Padmé immediately routed the message to Coruscant. She may not have the channels to the temple but she did have one to Palpatine. From there the Jedi can view with him.

The holo of Obi-Wan waited patiently as if already predicting was going to happen and giving them time. After a brief moment, he started his report. He was Geonosis and followed a bounty hunter. The report was faintly discouraging. Count Dooku had the support of the Commerce Guilds and Corporate Alliance along with Trade Federation. Padme did not think matters were going to get worse until Obi-Wan stopped his report and ignited his lightsaber.

She held her breath as Obi-Wan's holographic image was engaged in battle. Laser blasts chased him out of view of the camera. Droids popped into view, showing the seriousness of Obi-Wan's plight. Suddenly the image died, there was no more contact on the other side and most likely, the transmitter was destroyed in the battle

Padme gasped and turned to look at Anakin. He was not taking the news well. Anakin was still as stone and only his steady chest movements told her he was still alive.

Anakin for his part felt cold. His own thought process had broken down and all he could do was breath. He came to the realization that it was like one of his dreams. He knew his dreams were sometimes visions but he hoped this one was just a dream.

Master Windu spoke to him and gave him orders. It was expressed orders to protect the Senator.

"Yes sir, understood." Replied Anakin, trying to keep himself calm and focused.

The connection was cut and the two teenagers were alone again. Anakin clenched his fists and took deep stabilizing breaths. The shock was starting to wear off and his brain was starting to function.

"They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the galaxy," Padmé protested. She wanted to save Obi-Wan. "We can get there faster, we're much closer."

"No, you aren't going anywhere." Anakin said firmly. He then walked out, and promptly locked the door behind him. He used the Force to lock the other doors as well.

"What! Anakin!" Anakin could hear her pounding the door.

"Stay in the room, until the council says you can leave." Anakin yelled loudly so she could hear him.

Then with a slight whistle, Anakin walked leaned against the wall and relaxed. He was certain she was safe in the room. Once this affair was sorted out, he would let her out of the room and she will probably never talk to him again.

Padme was calling him something nasty and screaming. Then she went silent.

His senses told him something was wrong. With alarm, he opened the door. She was not there. He spotted a door she managed to open. Anakin quickly ran out of the room and searched for her.

He ran towards the hanger bay and saw a shiny ship powering up. With a force-enhanced jump he landed on the ramp and crawled inside.

Padme was piloting and looking most stubborn. To top it off she was wearing all white, showing her midriff and looked a bit miffed. She was a big target practice, just waiting to be shot.

"You… "Anakin was at a loss of words.

"Here, drive." Padme abruptly dragged Anakin into the pilot's seat and sat in the co-pilot's seat.

Anakin continued to gape but did what he was told. At least he was still obeying the council.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Obi-Wan were not enjoying the hospitality of his captors. He was suspended in a blue stasis field with metal bands locked around his wrist and ankles. Apparently, the bands kept him rotating at a slight angle. Therefore, instead of being straight he was sideways. Despite the fact that he does not have any of his equipment, he still had the Force. Nothing was there to hamper his use in the Force.  
He had yet to coax the metal bands off him or to deactivate the stasis field. The unexpected arrival of Dooku made his day positively bitter.

"Traitor." Obi-Wan was not one to throw the word around but this situation called for it.

"Oh, no, my friend," Dooku sputtered, the older man looked offended. "This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They have gone too far. This is madness."

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku," Obi-Wan tried to act a bit miffed. Actually he was trying to get Dooku to give him information.

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you," Dooku promised Obi-Wan, seemly eager to do his bidding. "I will petition immediately to have you set free."

"Well I hope it doesn't take too long," Obi-Wan sighed, acting like he had all the time in the world and was not stuck in a stasis field. "I have work to do."

"May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?" Dooku inquired curiously, slowly pacing, predatory eyes fixated on prey.

"I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett," Obi-Wan told him the bare truth. Dooku was pumping him for information in a rather civilized way. "Do you know him?"

"There are no bounty hunters here that I am aware of," Dooku danced around the question. He was not lying nor telling the straight truth. "The Geonosians don't trust them."

"Who can blame them?" Obi-Wan was not one to be flippant but it was better than being silent. "But he is here, I can assure you."

"It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan," Dooku lamented. "I've meet your padawan but not you, interesting boy that one, very strong in the Force."

"Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you." Dooku's tone was dropping into the mournful zone. "I wish he were still alive," he murmured quietly. "I could use his help right now."

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you." Obi-Wan growled. Qui-Gon may rebel against the council but never to this extent.

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi." Dooku countered smoothly. "You forget that he was once my apprentice just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate but he would never have gone along with it if he had learned the truth as I have."

"The truth?" Obi-Wan muttered highly suspicious. What may be truth to Dooku may be lies to Obi-Wan.

"The truth," Dooku repeated. Dooku was acting as if he was in a play, building suspense. "What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lord of the Sith?"

"No, that's not possible. The Jedi would be aware of it," Obi-Wan insisted. The Council would have known.

"The Dark Side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend," Dooku sighed. "Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."

"I don't believe you," Obi-Wan frowned. There were some truths in the statement. Many of the masters noted their diminishing power in the Force and the elusive ware bouts of the Master Sith.

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious, but he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help. He told me everything." Dooku explained, his voice reaching a crescendo. "You must join me, Obi-Wan, and together we will destroy the Sith!"

The Count was insane. Clearly, the loss of Qui-Gon unhinged him. There was a gleam in his eyes, wild eyes.

"I will never join you, Dooku." Obi-Wan swore vehemently. He was Jedi always.

The Count took the answer well. There was no screaming or yelling or more persuasion, just acceptance.

Dooku walked to the door but turned before leaving.

"It may be difficult to secure your release." There was a nasty sneer in the voice. Then Dooku was  
gone, leaving Obi-Wan in the dark room.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan started concentration again. With some time, he should be able to get the stasis field down. He focused again and tried to keep his mind away from the disturbing thought of the Senate under Sith control.

There had to be no truth in that statement. There had to be. For if it was true, then the Jedi were at an extent doing the bidding of the Sith.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Mace sat with Yoda. He had just finished counting all the Jedi that were coming. The Senate was listening to Jar Jar. It appears that Jar Jar was going against Amidala's wishes. Palpatine was awarded emergency powers. The Senate approved with cheers and claps. Some in the senate were silent.

The two Jedi were one of the few who disapproved of this action.

"It is done then," Mace sighed. "We are now one step closer to war."

"Hmm," Yoda nodded gravely. "Following a path we are. Wonder I do, whose path are we following?"

"I don't know. I don't like this." Mace stood. "I will take those who have volunteered and go to Geonosis and help Obi-Wan."

"Visit I will the cloners on Kamino," Yoda declared. "To see this army they have created for the Republic."

"May the Force be with you." Mace said to Yoda.

"Yes." Murmured the Jedi Master, deep in thought. "May the Force be with you."

The two Jedi Masters parted ways.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

A long time later, the Nubian craft exited hyperspace and were descending into the planets stratosphere. They were heading towards Obi-Wan's signal. Padme sighted smoke coming out of hills that were suppose to be rocks. They also sighted many ships that were not supposed to be there.

"See those columns of steam straight ahead?" Padmé murmured. "They're exhaust vents of some type."

"It'll give us some cover," Anakin decided. Anakin landed the craft and engaged the ramp.

Padme grabbed a white cape and strolled out of the ship. Anakin followed her. He had half a mind to  
knock her out and drag her into the ship but resisted. He wanted to save Obi-Wan too but could not stop worrying about Padme. She was not a Jedi; she would be more vulnerable than Artoo. At least Artoo has a miniature blaster and is a droid. Padme was a noncombatant, a civilian at most.

The two walked up to a door. Anakin opened it and the two walked in. It was long dark tunnel. There were some lights but plenty of shadows. It did not help that at the edges of his senses, he could feel things moving.

There was something alive near them. Something that was hiding in the dark waiting for them, Anakin's hand trailed down to his lightsaber. Padme heard the noises as well and slowed down.

Suddenly, a thing lunged at them. Instantly he ignited his weapon and sliced the bug in half. If all his enemies were like the bug thing then Anakin would have defeated them. The problem was numbers.

There were many bugs and only one weapon. The smell of burned flesh filled the tunnel. The thing with lightsabers was the cauterizing effects of the lightsaber, less blood.

Being weaponless, Padme had charged ahead. Anakin kept on killing the creatures. They arose out of the dark and charged him recklessly. They kept on attacking, not even noticing that their comrades died on the end of his blade. Bodies piled up as Anakin kept on whirling his blade.

When there was a pause of insects throwing themselves at him, Anakin sprinted towards Padme. His lightsaber returned to his belt. He saw that she was through the door but had not gone further. Once he was within touching distance, he knew why. She was on a bridge that retracting. She was staring at the bridge trying to think of a way to keep moving. There were machines that were running at full power building battle droids. So this was the reason smoke was coming out of the hills.

With him on the bridge as well, it was getting crowded. When they turned to leave the way they came the door slammed in front of them. The bridge was gone by now and there was no place to stand. Anakin had jammed himself into the door and tried to grab Padme. He was too late and she fell down screaming.

She landed on a conveyor belt apparently unharmed. She was carried away. Anakin dropped down to follow her but was accosted by yet more insects. It was relatively easy for they had no weapons. One alien shot him with a weird green pulse. He dodged out of the way and killed him or her. Anakin leapt onto another belt and dodged the machinery. He needed more space and he needed to catch up with Padme.

The insects dived at him again, forcing him to continue fighting. He also used the Force, picking up machinery and tossing them at the bugs flattening them. He flipped upwards to a higher point to see if he could find Padme. However, the second he landed he was slammed onto a robot arm. He fell and before he could get up, his hand was trapped. It was under a droid part and he could not budge it.

He could not tug his arm out, nor could he activate his lightsaber. Even if he did, the heat would melt the droid part and inadvertently burn his hand. Up ahead were huge blades that sliced into the machine parts. Anakin was horrified. He had no illusions what those blades could do to human flesh. He did find some comfort that his visions seem to lead to a lightsaber cutting his arm off. It was not much comfort to him though.

In a desperate dance he dodged the first blade and second. He managed to keep himself relatively intact. He survived the first set of blades and used the same methods to get past the second. After he passed the hurdles, he managed to free his hand. He quickly got up and swung his lightsaber. Problem was the hilt was chopped in half.

"Oh, not again." He groaned and stared at the hilt in dismay. "Master is going to kill me."

Several Droidekas rolled in around him. They uncurled and pointed their weapons at him. A man in silver armor dropped in from above and pointed a blaster pistol at him. Cleary the day got worse for the Jedi.

Anakin wisely surrendered. He had no weopen and was outnumbered.

Padme meanwhile was still on the belt. She was approaching massive stamping equipment. She did not fancy being squished by the machinery. After carefully timing herself, she hurried and ducked under the machine. She walked backwards to time her approach. She got though the stamping process unharmed. Then she was attacked by the insect creatures, a Geonosian. She fought, trying to get out of it's grip. She regretted not taking a weapon with her.

When she did pull out of it's grasp she fell. Instead of splattering to her death, she fell in a pot.

She couldn't get out nor could she jump out of it. As she tried futilely to get out, she noticed how warm the air was getting. She realized what the pot was created for. The machines would poor molten metal into the pots and she was still in it. She panicked.

As her pot got closer and closer she tried everything to get out. She did not fancy being burned to death. She saw her pot move under some type of thing and bottom iris opened. She closed her eyes but noted nothing happened. Cautiously she opened her eyes. The iris closed and then the pot fell to the floor. She rolled out of the pot and sighed in relief. However before she could disappear the insect warriors surrounded her. She had no choice but to surrender.

The droids escaped entrapment. They disappeared.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The two were reunited. They were both unhurt but captured. They were marched into a room that held the silver man, some more insects, and Dooku. Despite himself, Anakin was rather curious in why Dooku was involved in this affair.

Padme and Dooku started a spat. Anakin kept his mouth shut and his fury kept under control. He could not believe that Dooku would betray the Republic or even the Jedi. Padme denounced Dooku's group and was very stubborn. She kept her emotions under control and attempted a negotiation. It went nowhere and the two were escorted away.

Their hands were handcuffed and they were chucked into a cell. Well, Padme was chucked, Anakin was led somewhere else. He was shoved into a room with Dooku.

"Hello my boy." He said in a cheerful manner.

"Hello Count Dooku." Replied Anakin a bit wary, the last time he got near Dooku he got a series of visions. He really did not want to be nauseated or passed out.

Dooku stepped closer and Anakin slowly stepped back.

"I don't really understand why my master has a fascination for you. You're weak." Mumbled Dooku to himself, loudly he said. "The last time you were in my presence you had a bit of spell. Your shields are a bit tight and a bit weak."

"So what?" Anakin was being defiant. Acting like a calm Jedi was going to get him nowhere. The energies it took to hold back his emotion was sapping his strength. He wanted to lash out and yell. He wanted to demand the return of his master.

Dooku placed a hand on Anakin's forehead. "Now, let's see what's ailing you?" Anakin flinched but relaxed when he saw no visions when Dooku touched him.

Suddenly he felt Dooku shove into his mind. His mind barrier shattered, and Dooku dove in and dragged out images. Anakin saw his life flicker before his eyes. He shouldered Dooku, stopping him from mind raping him. Dooku in retaliation slammed Anakin into the wall.

Anakin crashed into the wall and landed in a heap. His careful built shields were shredded apart. His mind was in turmoil and his emotions streaming everywhere. His mind was swept away into the dark.

_He stood there, in a pool of blood. Someone was approaching him. It was Padme._

She was dead, the maggots in her mouth attested to that. Her skin was peeled and showed flesh. Her belly was extended and blood dripped between her legs. The smell was nauseating.

"Ani you killed me Ani." She stretched a rotting arm towards him. Anakin took a step back in shock.

"How could you do that?" She asked him, flesh dripping off her bones. The flesh splashed into the blood.

"We were brothers!" Shouted another voice, a strong voice full of disappointment, a familiar voice,

Anakin turned and saw Obi-Wan. He was missing his head and carried with him. He looked older, wearier, and bloodier. His neck looked ugly without a head, and the searing smell of burnt flesh wafted over to Anakin.

"We trusted you." Whispered childish voices, Younglings stared at him, lightsaber holes in their bodies. Some were missing arms and limbs; others had scorch marks peppering their body. They were a sorry sight, rotting eyes and bits of organs showed.

"You betrayed us, I never trusted you." It was Mace without a hand. Dark eyes accused him of murder. His skull was shattered, brain matter oozing out.

"Traitor," Hissed other Jedi, they too dead. Some were dragging their bodies to Anakin. Some didn't have legs, and were using their arms to get closer to him.

"I loved you, Ani. Dear Ani." Padme wrapped her rotting arms around his neck and kissed him.

Anakin eye's snapped open. He felt like throwing up. He could not move; there was too much shock in his brain.

"Interesting, take him away." Dooku looked amused and thoughtful. It appeared Dooku saw the same thing and was intrigued. The guards picked Anakin up and dragged him away.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Padme was worried when the guards practically threw Anakin in the cell. She was worried about him.

"Anakin? Are you okay?" She was surprised when he visibly flinched when she touched him.

"Ani?" Padme crept closer. Anakin was curled up in a ball and whimpering. She held his head in her lap and tried to sooth him. Anakin accepted the touch and rested.

"I'll be here for you Ani, don't worry." Padme felt rage scour her system Dooku must of done something to him. Words were not spoken and they enjoyed each other's company.

The night passed and in the morning Anakin seem to have collected himself. Nothing was said about the night before. He was more edgy and less prone to smile. Whatever happened to him, freaked him out.

Padme gently touched his arm and was rewarded with a weak smile. The two were swiftly judged and sent to execution.

As they were wheedled out into the arena Padme hugged Anakin and he returned her embrace. They were ready to face their death, some more than others.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Now, is the time when hate rules. Here's a hint. Dreams are never dreams for Anakin. It is his choices that mark his path. I'll be more descrtiptive about the blood and gore. Way more descriptive.


	25. Fear leads to hate

They were carted out and paraded. They passed Obi-Wan who was already chained to the first pillar. The loud chanting of the Geonosians was a bit settling. Nothing ruins your day like people screaming for your blood.

Padme was chained first to the pillar. She yanked at her chains growling softly under her breath. It was an old-fashioned type metal cuff nothing technological. If it was, she could probably get it off she had some practice. Her head security taught her how. Unfortunately, she could not use it right now. However, she did have something up her sleeve. She just needed the fight moment.

Anakin was next. He was a bit distant. His eyes, usually an intense blue, were clouded over.

She looked at him in slight dismay. The confidence he had seem rattled. He had a brave front that masked his pain and apprehension.

Obi-Wan seem more at ease. He was a bit troubled by his padawan's behavior. He tried to be flippant, to alleviate the situation like the good old days.

"Anakin, how nice of you to join me." Anakin did not respond. Padme did instead.

"We came to rescue you." She calmly said to Obi-Wan.

"I can see that." He paused. "Anakin are you okay?" From their bond, he could feel a strong wall that blocked him from his padawan.

Padme answered again. "I think Dooku did something to him."

This time Anakin answered. He seemed a bit better now. "It is nothing master."

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow but did not answer. He did not have time. The Archduke very calmly and with great pomp announced something. It obviously excited the stands, letting him conclude that they were just sentenced to death.

He did not have to wait long for their supposed executioners. A Reek, Acklay, and Nexu rumbled out.

Anakin focused on the animals and tentatively touched the Force. He could feel that these animals were starved and enraged.

He was 'calm'. After his mind was basically shredded and he saw the possible corpses of those he loved blaming him for their death shaken his confidence. All his visions were coming full circle, he could feel impending doom arriving.

His anxiety was obviously affecting Obi-Wan. "Calm down, focus."

"Yes master." Anakin took a deep breath, steadying himself.

Padme meanwhile took the metal tool from her wrist and picked the lock. She then climbed on top of the pillar. As long as the animals cannot climb or jump to her height, she should be fine.

She hoped the Jedi would be able to subdue the beast or Master Windu's strike force to arrival.

Obi-Wan was the first to be attacked. The Acklay slashed at him. Obi-Wan dodged the strikes while still chained. Fortunately, the strikes broke the chains and gave him more breathing room.

Anakin was next. He was the obvious next target. Obi-Wan was busy and Padme was on top of a pillar. The Reek stampeded at him, horn pointed at the boy. Anakin leapt up, intent on getting on top of his pillar like Padme; for he remembered that the person with the higher ground has the advantage. He got to the top but then was yanked back down. The Reek entangled his chain around its horn and swung. The force snapped the chain, but also propelled Anakin towards the wall. Anakin flipped and landed on the wall feet first. His hands were still shackled but he still had a few feet of chains accompanying him.

The Reek charged at him. It may have intended to eat or gore him with its horn. It never got a chance. Anakin gently prodded with the Force. Using some force persuasion, he projected pleasant emotions. He calmed it down and got close enough to jump on the Reek's back. He kept a tight gripe on the beast's mind and quickly made reins. With that, he was able to control the Reek and direct it where he wanted it to go.

He forced the Reek to go back to the pillars. Padme was still on top of her pillar, safe but trapped. Obi-Wan was using some stick to attack the Acklay. His pillar was on the ground in pieces.

His first target was the Nexu. He encouraged the Reek to charge, the Nexu couldn't get out of the way fast enough and was gored.

"Padme, jump." Padme gave him an are-you-insane look before complying. She landed on the Reek's back, and clutched onto Anakin's robes to keep herself from falling. She had no reins to hold on.

Obi-Wan danced with the spear. He treated it like a big lightsaber with only a point. He could not cut the Acklay's head off or stab it. He suspected that the skin was too tough to penetrate with a primitive weapon. If he had his lightsaber, he would have made mincemeat of the Acklay. Instead, he opted to stab it into the Acklay's neck. For a second it would appear he was victorious, instead the Acklay took the spear out and snapped it in half.

Obi-Wan gulped. He started to run the other direction and was happy that Anakin was there unharmed with Padme riding a Reek. He hoped on.

Even though all three were unharmed, Anakin knew they were not out of the woods yet. A group of Droidekas rolled into the arena. The droids surrounded the group. They were stuck and at an impasse. Assuming that their deaths were not meant to be quick, the droids will not fire on them.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Mace silently walked through the dark tunnel. As he walked, his mind was focused on the task before him. He had brought many Jedi with him to rescue Obi-Wan. He had suspected that Padme would go to help. He sincerely hoped she was not here. However, in the Force he could sense Anakin and Obi-Wan. That could only mean that Padme was with them as well. He had sensed the shift, the change in Anakin's force aura. He could not see it like he could see shatter points.

At that moment, he saw the shatter points clearly in his mind. If he were to kill Dooku now, it would destroy plans. With Dooku gone the others would cave in. Dooku was the one moving the treaty and making others comply. However, to Mace, Dooku was a dear friend. He could not understand why Dooku was doing this. When Dooku left, he and Mace were still on good terms. This judgment kept him from ending it; instead, Mace placed his lightsaber at Fett's throat. This personal attachment to Dooku invalidated his ability to make a decision.

Even now, barely a foot away, he could not feel anything from Dooku. He could not fell the darkness. What would drive a smart man like Dooku to do this?

"Master Windu," Dooku greeted calmly, "how pleasant of you to join us."

"This party's over." Mace declared, his eyes boring holes into Dooku.

The two hundred Jedi revealed themselves. They threw away their cloaks and lite their weopens. They were more than a match for the Geonosians. With the will of the Force, they would finish this. Mace was starting to think they brought too many.

"Brave, but, foolish, my old Jedi friend," Dooku sighed. "You're impossibly outnumbered."

"I don't think so." Mace scoffed. The Geonosians were no match for Jedi.

"We'll see," Dooku chuckled darkly and seconds later Mace understood why Dooku was so confident.

Tall blue battle droids, with bulky with arms raised at him, the blaster weapons were not seen but there location easy to identify. Hails of laser bolts were fired at Mace. He withdrew his weapon from Fett's neck and deflected the bolts.

Fett used this to fire a flamethrower at Mace. The flames hit his cloak as he flipped over the balcony railing. The fall was long but Mace was as Jedi Master. He landed on the sand, the Force cushioning his fall. Quickly he discarded his cloak and started deflecting bolts.

A horde of battle droids spilled into the field, laser bolts filled the air. A few Geonosians entered the fray using sonic weapons. The Jedi had a big fight ahead of them.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Obi-Wan sat on the Reek's back. He was useless until someone gives him a lightsaber. Thankfully, a pair of Jedi tossed him and Anakin lightsabers. Quickly he used the blue blade to cut his padawan's restraints. Anakin in turn used his green one to cut Obi-Wan's.

Before he could gracefully get off the Reek, he was thrown off. Obi-Wan immediately got up and started deflecting blaster strikes. He did not see either his padawan or the Senator near him. There were too many Jedi; he could not accurately pinpoint Anakin and too much danger to go looking for them. He just kept himself alive. He ran into Mace and together they protected each other's back.

As he fought a feeling spread through him. He recognized as Jedi passing into the Force. Jedi were dying, overwhelmed by the droids. He and Mace shared a look. They either needed back up or to end this quickly. Either would be accepted, both would be preferable.

Mace whirled his blade, deflecting blaster strikes. He caught sight of the Reek charging at him. Mace sliced off the horn but the position it put him in, caused his lightsaber hilt to be knocked away. Fett was nearby and lunged for the hilt. Mace summoned back into his hand and jumped out of the way, as the Reek charged. Fett was unlucky and was trampled. His jet pack was ruined but he survived. When he got up, the Reek charged again. This time he shot the Reek killing it instantly.

Mace charged at Fett. Fett worked for the enemy and already killed a Jedi. Fett fired with his laser pistol but could not flee. He was apparently out of fluid for his flamethrower and resorted to just shooting. Mace blocked each shot and quickly decapitated Fett. The silver helmet bounced on the floor as the body collapsed.

He then sped off to help his fellow Jedi. Fett was one of the dangerous opponents in the area. There were others. Right now, their main opponent was numbers. There were too many droids and the Jedi were dropping like flies.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Anakin ran after Padme. He gave her cover and made sure she did not die. He could not imagine the chaos that was occurring. The Force made a rippling feeling when a Jedi died. Each death affected him greatly. Each death reminded him of his most recent vision.

As he fought, a horrible feeling swept over him. Obi-Wan was in trouble. It was like in his vision, he had to prevent it.

"Stay here." He told Padme sternly. Another Jedi took his place and Anakin ran.

Obi-Wan fought the droids until the Acklay caught up with him. Apparently, it held a grudge for the hole in its neck. Obi-Wan quickly chopped off one leg. Then when it was unbalanced he sliced its head off.

He returned to destroying droids. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his padawan running toward him. He was distracted enough not to see a Geonosian hit him with a sonic weapon.

He felt a pressure on his chest and then pain in his back. His world faded into darkness.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Anakin ran as fast as he could. He was a mere blur to other eyes. The droid sensors could not track where he was going. As he ran, he cut down Jedi and Geonosians alike.

He saw his master fight the Acklay and win. Then he saw his master sent flying into a wall. His master crashed into the wall. The lightsaber dropped from limp fingers.

Anakin felt the world freeze. His eyes opened and he screamed. It was unearthly and froze all combatants, even the droids stopped, so great was the yell. To Anakin he felt a bond snap, he felt an ache inside.

Anakin felt sorrow, he felt loss, he felt anger, and he felt helpless.

The thing about Anakin is that he fears much. As a Jedi, he has yet to learn how to control his fear. His master was not holding him back he was holding himself back.

He fears loss, abandonment. Had his mother died he would have been bitterer. Had he killed the tuskens and enjoyed it he would have started to fall. He had abandonment issues and was also a bit selfish. He was arrogant with his ablates and did not listen to his master. He held resentment and the weight of the universe on his shoulders.

It all changed when he had the near death experience. He got a glimpse of who he would have become. He did not remember the encounter but he got pieces of it in visions. This drove him to make himself better. He wanted to be the person Obi-Wan would be proud to boast about.

Anakin was a person who to others seems unafraid of anything.

Truth was, he too had fears.

He was afraid of being a failure, afraid of not being strong enough, afraid that he would disappoint everyone.

He had his flaws, his errors. His inability to admit it, kept them locked up, poisoning him from the inside. He was much easier to manipulate. His connection to the dark side made him easier to manipulate.

The thing about the human mind it tries to connect experiences. With the visions, his mind thought it had experienced this pain before. Truth was he did not, well not in this time but in others. The feeling of the bond snapping in turn snapped his mind. The place where his 'others' memories were held opened.

The images pounded into his brain. His visions were visions and yet they were memories of another time, of another place different and yet similar. It was not him but he had the potential to fail, the potential to fall. Darth Anakin fell, and paid dearly.

Anakin could not face it. The years of war pounded into his brain, the battles experience the memories. He knew everything his dark half did. His power level jumped, fluctuated and leapt to new heights.

Had he been thinking he would have realized that the feeling was phantom wasn't real. He would've felt another bond, attached to him in a perverse way. He would have heard the hoarse laughter through the bond.

You see, Anakin was lead into a trap. He fell for it, and fell far.

It was a simple matter for Sidious to influence and force Anakin to feel his master's death. After all he had a template, all he needed was a chance.

At that moment, it was not Padawan Anakin Skywalker. But Darth Anakin, angered at Dooku for the loss of his arm. Darth Anakin was a war hero with more battles under his belt than all the Jedi combined in the arena. He had the skills and power to back it up.

All should be grateful that Darth Anakin was still influenced by Anakin. He was so focused on Dooku he did not look at the other memories.

Anakin was still there, barely. All that was in his mind was his intense hatred at Dooku and his great underlining fear.

His eyes turned pitch black and stayed black. He sent out a Force Wave that decimated the droids and Jedi into the walls. He leapt up and lunged at Dooku blade blazing.

Kkkkkkkkkkkk

Meh, battle time! Emotional time! Let us see what will happen next.

Hint: Fear leads to Anger, Anger leads to Hate, Hate leads to Suffering.


End file.
